


Worthy of Thine Heart

by MomoMoon115



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, Static Shock, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha!Len, Alpha!Virgil, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Family Ancestry, Arranged Marriage, Beta!Cisco, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Graphic Description of Injuries, Hatred, Healers, Historical References, Human!Richie, Hurt Barry, Infertility, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Omega!Barry, Omega!Hartley, Original Character(s), Pack Meetings, Racism, Self-Hatred, Sexist Traditions, Sexual Content, Vaginal Hook, Vampires, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves, controlling parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Barry Allen is forced into marrying Council member Leonard Snart. Initially he's against it, but he will take this marriage with pride in order to live up to his family name ad gain back their reputation. Barry wants to have the perfect mate and family, so he will work to get what he wants even if it means he gets hurt. Leonard Snart doesn't make this easy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chaptered fic that I already have planned out thanks to those in the ColdFlash skype chat for helping out. Tags will be added as needed ^_^

“Omega Bartholomew Henry Allen, you will then be wed to Alpha Leonard Alexander Snart.” the council chorused as the head council member banged the gavel onto the wood table. 

Barry felt the color drain from his face. This couldn’t be happening. “But you said-” 

“Joseph West has covered for you long enough.” the Alpha boomed. “You’re 25 Barry. You’re lucky to have even gotten this far without a mate.” 

“As of this day forward, all of you assets from the Allen Pack are frozen until you and Mr. Snart are wed.”

“That’s not fair!” Barry yelled. 

“Mr. Allen, that is how this council works. You are not to talk bakc, nor are you given a choice. This decision is final.” 

Barry stepped back as all the Alpha flashed his red eyes at him. 

“I- I don’t even know this man.” 

The head Alpha of the council grinned before motioning to the man next to him. Barry’s eyes followed his hand to a gruff looking man with crossed arms and a large, navy coat. 

“Meet your future mate, Barry, Leonard Snart.” 

Barry’s eyes widened as he shook his head. His mate was someone on the council. “Please can't you just extend it this one time.” Barry begged. 

“I’m sorry, Barry, you’ve gotten enough chances.” a beautiful beta explained. 

Barry’s eyes hardened as he looked at all the members of council before settling on his future mate. “And you don’t have anything to say.” 

The man opened his eyes slowly before looking to Barry. Barry’s breath almost caught at the site. The man’s eyes were gorgeous. He wasn’t expecting that. The man’s eyes bore into Barry’s soul and he shivered when the gaze never wavered. He had to force himself to look away. he saw the man sigh from the corner of his eye and aimed his gaze to look past the man.

The man simply stood up, dismissed the council, and walked out the door haughtily. 

Days later, Barry was standing at the end of the aisle in white flowers adorning the hall. He looked around to find his family, Joe and Iris, sitting in the front row with sad, worried looks. Barry’s eyes wandered to Leonard standing in front of him with a blank face.  
“You may kiss the groom.” the priest recited and Barry braced himself for a show of power. 

Leonard simply cupped his chin, leaned toward Barry, and pressed his lips to the corner of Barry’s mouth. It wasn’t even a full on kiss and Barry thanked the heavens for that. he didn’t know what he’d have done if he actually had to kiss the man that the council decreed him to marry only 4 days ago. 

The party didn’t last long as they arrived at the Snart mansion. He didn’t find Leonard at all the whole party and he was grateful as he, Joe, and Iris sat at their table and talked among themselves. Many people asked him if they were going to have an open viewing of their consummation to which Barry’s reply was a bright blush and stuttering. Joe saved him from the rest of those questions for the night as the rest of the guests left. 

Barry found himself standing in the hallway as he waited for Leonard. Leonard barely acknowledged him his whole time there even if it was just a few hours. But, even so, Leonard was now his husband and he’d fulfill his duty with pride. No matter how much he disliked it. 

“You can sleep in this room tonight. we’ll talk about everything else in the morning.” Leonard said in a deep voice as he left Barry in front of the door. 

That night Barry didn’t sleep. Barry wanted to cry, but he’d been doing enough of that lately. Being in a new place was awkward and lonely, but he was glad he wasn’t being forced into sex and of the like. He’d heard some really bad stories from others about council arranged marriages. It usually ended badly. It wasn’t fair.Barry couldn’t help, but wonder if his father was aware of his predicament. It wasn’t fair he thought as he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.


	2. A Day in the Life of a Spouse

Barry sighed as he scrubbed at a particular tricky stain on a white robe. He was sitting with a circle with 4 other betas and omegas as they scrubbed at the clothes for everyone in the mansion, which wasn’t usually very much but still took some work. Barry rejoiced when the stain finally faded and handed it to another older omega who dried the clothes. He pulled up another soaked robe. He squeezed out the water as he made small conversation with the other wolves as they scrubbed. Barry hated to admit it, but household chores had grown on him lately. He’d been spending a lot of his time picking up on omega duties. It’d taken him a while to balance everything and pace himself to get everything done with the help of Leonard’s other workers, but he’d managed and he’d even been getting skilled with tips and tricks for the work. He could honestly say it relaxed him now. 

The first few weeks of doing this every single day had tired him out at first. Barry’d often found himself just falling into bed and fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. At first, there were so many things to do that Barry felt he’d never finish in time. There was simply too little hours in a day to get all this work done. It was stressful and extremely tiring, but in those first few weeks Barry had been determined to live up to what a perfect omega would be even if the workload had been a bit unconventional at the time. He’d almost never done house work in his life. Joe had other servants in the West household and the West Manor wasn’t nearly as big as the Snart lands. Getting up at the crack of dawn and working till sunset was an odd routine to have to get into so soon. At the time, Barry always prayed to the heavens for this marriage to have been just a sick dream or some trick, but no luck. Barry was a married omega now and he had to conform to the household of a council member’s mate. Barry had to push himself into accepting his fate sooner or later and he’d chosen sooner. 

Barry yelped as another omega poured steaming water into the huge basin to even out the temperature. The water had been getting cool already, so the sudden drastic change in temperature pulled him out of his thoughts. He grabbed for another piece of clothing, careful to not pull out a huge lump of clothes like he had done the first few times. It never did any good and all he succeeded in was making a huge mess with the water and getting the clothes dirtier. Barry rejoiced when the cloth released itself to him without a fight. He was happy today's laundry was pretty easy. The clothes were all undergarments which means there was no colors mixing and they all didn't have to worry about the color running and dying the white cloth. Barry would never be able to live down those first few incidents where he'd dyed the lighter colored clothes pink. He was surprised he hadn't gotten a huge reprimand from Leonard. There was no dramatics, no yelling, or punishment. In fact, Barry hadn't gotten a peep from Leonard at all about the incident.

Barry handed over the last undergarment to be hanged on the line before standing to help two of the other betas grab the first batch of bed sheets. Of course it was all the white under sheets. The comforters were washed by delicate a hand that Barry hadn’t exactly mastered yet, but he was getting there. He dumped the the sheets into the tub as a younger male omega dumped another batch of hot water in. A female beta shoveled in a cup of soap flakes as Barry was handed a dollie stick. The group go to work bounding away at the sheets to remove stains, dust, sweat and the like. By the time they were done, Barry was sweating and his arms were bulging. He was just glad that he wasn’t getting sore anymore and he was gaining quite a bit of muscle in his arms. That was a definite plus. 

Barry bid the others goodbye as he dried off his arms with a towel and stripped out of the wet long sleeved shirt he had rolled up to his elbows. He stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water and greeted the workers preparing Lunch with a bright smile. He made his way up the long stairway to meet Alex, the Omega in charge of keeping the entire mansion clean. Barry seriously had no idea how this man did it and in his old age as well. This mansion had more than enough nooks and crannies to hide things in not to mention that Leonard liked his house sparkling and pristine. At least that’s what Alex always quoted to him. That and about being Master Snarts most trusted worker. Barry supposed Ale had to be though. A man’s house and its history can tell a person an incredible amount about something, and if anyone ever knew as much information about this house as Alex, Leonard Snart and the entire household would probably be in some serious trouble. The Snart household wasn’t famous for being kind and following the rules especially since the male head has been second in command for the council for as long as anyone can remember. 

“Ah nice to know you’ll be joining me, Mr.Allen.” 

Barry chuckled. “I’ve come to help you everyday since the first week I’ve been here.” 

Alex grinned. “Oh how I remember those early days. Plenty of mistakes made the first few times and look at you now, on time and ready as always. Mr. Allen, I’m sure Master Snart would take pride in his mate obtaining as much skill as possible from a little old man like me.” 

Barry smiled. “Oh, Alex, you’re not that old, and I beg to differ. It seems like Leonard wouldn’t care at all if I learned this or not.” 

“Oh, don’t be that way, Barry.” Alex patted Barry’s shoulder. “He’d be proud. I know it.” 

“Maybe,” Barry whispered to himself. He knew Alex’s hearing would ensure he heard his words, but Barry didn’t seem to care. Leonard hadn’t shot him a glance or said anything about his achievements and it was weighing on him. All his hard work in being the perfect mate for him seemed to be for nothing. But really, it wasn’t for nothing. Barry would do his family name well, even if it meant it would be as a Snart instead of as an Allen. He’d make his mother proud, earn back his family’s respect, gain back his father’s honor, and he’d do it on his own with Leonard or without him, and it looked like it would be without him. “Why don’t we get started?” 

“Of course!” Alex exclaimed as he handed Barry a bucket and got to work with their small group of workers. “You’ll be doing the polishing today. Anna did the floors while you did laundry, so when you’re done, you;re more than welcome to head out to the fields.” 

Barry nodded as he grabbed the necessary tools. He’d be walking around a lot today. He looked up at the large clock hung on the wall and weighed how much time he’d need. A couple hours, he settle, which was significantly less time than he’d taken in the past considering he got lost every time he left his room for the first month and a half. The estate was just so big and Barry couldn’t imagine anyone being able to live here comfortably, but here he was able to navigate the twists and turns of the halls as if he’d lived her his whole life. He’d have to hand it to the Snart family, they were masters at their work. The house was beautiful and the house ran smoothly with and without Leonard around. Barry hoped he’d be able to do this house justice one day, treat it with just as much passion as all of the workers living here.

Barry polished at the metal in the large house until they shined with his reflection. He’d gotten significantly better and exceptionally patient with his work in the past few months. He ran the rag over the last piece of metal once more before he set the old candle holder down with a smile. He remembered his first few days learning to clean the house. He’d mixed up chemicals, polished metals with lye instead of polish, and overall made a mess of things, but Alex had been patient with him. Took everything in stride and made Barry take one step at a time. He’d told Barry about being pushed into an arranged marriage while he was a young adult. He’d basically been sold off by his family. He’d resented it for months, but his mate ended up being a wonderful man and nothing like his parents. He had hopes for Barry and Leonard and he never let Barry forget it. No matter how much he wanted to. Barry put away the polish in the cleaning closet and tip[ toed his way over the freshly washed upstairs floors before making his way down the winding staircase and to the fields outside. 

“Barry! You’re early!” Isela, the head gardener greeted. 

Barry smiled brightly. “Still waiting for the laundry to dry before doing the patch work. I hope that’s fine?”

“No, no of course. we were just leaving to go on patrol. Would you like to come? I know you don’t get enough chances to shift outside of the full moon. It’ll be fun.” 

Barry bit his lip. He’d only shifted 3 times during his time at the Snart mansion. All three times were during the full moon. His fourth would be tomorrow. He didn’t know if Leonard had a thing against him shifting whenever he wanted and he never had a chance to see him and ask. “I don’t know, Isela.” 

“Master Snart won’t do anything, Barry, and even if he did, he’s not even here to know.” 

Barry thought about it. This was true. Leonard wouldn’t know about his shifting because they hadn’t bonded. But, Leonard also had trusted advisers who observed him. He would probably find out about his shifting at some point. He wouldn’t be able to smell the difference when Barry shifted back, but Barry knows he’d probably be sore since he hadn’t shifted in about a month. But it was also his first time shifting in the presence of others since he was forced to marry Leonard. That alone pushed Barry to want to shift. Wolves were pack animals and Barry had been confined to shifting in his room the past 3 months. Shifting quelled his urge, but running in the forest and being able to walk freely was much more relaxing for any wolf no matter how ‘lone wolf’ they were. 

Barry took a second more to weigh the pros and cons before he found himself stripping off his robes. He folded the navy robe and set it on the table at the door. He turned to find Isela smiling and shifted into his wolf form. With a few pained grunts, he was on all fours, digging his paws into the warm earth beneath him. Isela and the group followed his lead with a much smoother transformation as they often patrol and have to shift. Barry looked at them in awe at how easy it was for them. It used to be easy for him, too. Barry looked around from his new point of view. He’d only gone patrolling once and that time it was as a human. It was during the first few days he was here, and they were also looking for something specific, so it hadn’t taken that long. But the view of Leonard’s property through his wolf senses was extremely different and kind of overwhelming if he was honest. The entire field smelled like Leonard. Barry was only going of his high tend human nose, so it was probably a mix of family as well. But the whole area of land screamed ‘Snart’ from every corner.

‘Mr. Snart often comes out here.’ Isela informed at Barry's wondering look.

Barry blinked at her before slowly nodding his muzzle.

‘Let's get going. There's lots to see and we need to get back before 3pm.’ she barked before she and the rest of the patrol bounded off into the field. Barry followed at a slightly slower pace, obviously out of practice, but he tried his best to get his legs moving so he could keep up. He felt his legs burning as he galloped across the open space with the rest of the group. Leonard owned more land than Barry had thought. He was moving well through the forest that he thought had marked the end of the land. Barry yelped as he almost ran into a low tree branch, but successfully used it to propel himself forward to catch up to the group. They had stopped in a small clearing up ahead. Barry felt the cold, chilly wind pierce his fur. 

‘You feel that?’ Andrew, another wolf asked.

Barry nodded.

‘It's the Snart Family ancestors. Adriana, a pretty mischievous wolf from what Barry observed at his time here, yipped excitedly.

‘Snart...Family… ancestors?’ Barry asked in confusion. 

‘The Snart Family is very old Barry. Legend has it their family emigrated from England over one hundred years ago.’ Isela explained.

Barry's eyes widened. They hadn't taught him that in his teachings about the family. He was only told of recent events and how a proper Snart Omega should act thanks to Bernard. Then again, in his four months on the estate, Barry took most of it to learn how to be ‘proper’. He'd only just started family history and its ties last week. He hadn't even been allowed into the library until yesterday.

‘Intriguing isn't it?’ Isela asked, baring her wolf teeth. 

Barry nodded, speechless. ‘Very.’ he offered.

‘Come on. It’s a short walk from here to the official border.’ Isela motioned with her head. 

The others followed at a slow trot. Barry stayed behind a few seconds to see if he could feel anything. He only felt the icy, coldness so he shook his body to warm up a little before bounding ahead to catch up. He matched their pace as he upheld the back of the group. He took a moment to look around, something he hadn't been able to do while he was using all his energy to keep up with everyone. 

The trees were tall around them and the group was mostly shaded from the bright, hot sun shining on them as it moved southwest, signaling the winter month. Barry stared in awe at how majestic the scene in front of him looked. He was standing on a smooth warm rock, the others round him as he looked down To the beautiful stream and the plants parallel to it below. Barry took a few steps forward in amazement. 

Careful it gets slippery.” Adriana barked in warning. 

Barry took a half step back, but still focused on the gorgeous sight before him. 

‘This is where we get our water.’ Isela nudged Barry's shoulder. 

‘How do you get down there? It's so steep?’

‘There's a trail over there that declines down to it.’ Isela informed. ‘Well be patrolling against the vegetable fields today though.’ 

Barry nodded as he followed her West. He could already see the clearing signifying the fields in the distance so it wouldn't take too long to arrive at the second border the group was planning to check. They walked slowly, careful not to slip on the rock and loose dirt. Barry made it a point to look around more than usual because he'd be watching over this land with Leonard and just because he'd never seen something so beautiful while in the city. Winter was creeping in and the leaves were mostly fallen, but the images shined with life rather than death. It hadn't snowed in a while so the frost had melted away, but Barry had a feeling it'd snow in the next few days. They were due for a storm soon at least that's what Joe would say around this time every year. Barry looked over the green fields. He'd only found out recently that a large amount of green vegetables great nicely in winter. He tasted the air and sighed at the unbelievable scent of the vegetables in the air. He was in awe of the sight. The fields were full with both crop and people. It was amazing to see the sheer amount of staff Leonard had on hand at all times. He ever expected workers to be out this far. 

The people worked hard, the sun beating in them, but they took each row of crop in turns werewolves were farther out while humans were closer to get shade and water easier. Plus, werewolves were able to last longer. They were stronger and more durable than the humans working nearer to the house. Everyone helped each other and pulled their weight around here. Barry was constantly amazed these past few months at how well this house was put together with or without Leonard around, not that he even knew when he was around. but, everyone seemed to have a complete understanding of their duties and they did them well. Leonard must be quite the alpha for everything to run like with machine-like smoothness.Barry jumped when he heard a howl and turned to find the group significantly ahead of him. he bounded to catch up before Isela signaled that they were going to run the length of the fields to patrol. She told them to look out for anything suspicious as this side of the property was more open to burglars and others trying to get information about the Snarts. 

It took them another hour to round the patrol to the front doors of the house. They stopped and took their time to shift back into their human forms. Their clothes were laid out on the table out front and they all dressed quietly with the exception of Barry’s soft panting to catch his breath. The patrol had started out easy enough, but by the time they were rounding to the next border, Isela had no plans of stopping. Barry made sure to look as best as he could at such the fast pace, but Isela reassured that it took time to move at this pace and see everything happening around him. It’d just take time. Barry dressed himself and hurried into the house. He glanced at the clock above the doorway before heading up the stairs into the sewing room. 

“Sorry I’m late, Anita.” Barry said as he rushed into the room. 

“Barry,” she said sternly. 

Barry winced. “I know. Sewing takes time. It’s something I must learn and it waits for no one.” he recited. 

“Good.” Anita said with a smile. “We will be learning more stitching today. You’ll be sewing the Snart crest on the these robes.” 

Anita patted the large pile of robes as Barry groaned. Sewing was never his forte and learning all the tips and tricks to it when the sewing machine was readily available had annoyed him initially, especially when his hands were extremely bloody that first day, even with his faster werewolf healing. He’d ended up spending much of the day between sewing and scrubbing the blood off the fabric right after. Don’t get him wrong, he’s nowhere near a pro after these four months, he still pricked his finger every now and again but he knew how not to stain everything in his path.

“Now, now, let’s get started.” Anita said as she sat with him and showed him the pattern

Barry groaned even louder this time much to the amusement of the other workers. Of course the Snart crest had to be the most complicated design in existence, Barry already knew that. however, the problem was that Anita was a perfectionist. No stitch was supposed to be out of place. It was how Master Snart liked it. Barry wasn’t sure how many times he’d heard that phrase in the past months. Though Anita had given him some leeway as she had practically taught him how to sew from the basic of basics. he was able to do simple patchwork and designs even if they took hours at a time to do. 

Anita handed him the needle and navy thread along with the white robe. He started on the snowflake ad was happy that Anita had taken the time to mark where he was supposed to start and end his stitching. Barry sighed as he pressed the needle into the fabric and got started. The first crest was okay, not perfect, but Anita had helped him fix everything that was wrong and showed him a tip to straighten it all out because of the tiny, delicate lines. Barry was extremely grateful and he only pricked his finger once the whole time. He’d even showed the crest to Anita with pride. The other workers encouraged him and praised his work for it being his first time. Barry felt happy. It was the first time he’d felt so accomplished in the house. Joe and Iris used to praise him all the time and vice versa, so it felt more like home after getting praise from one of the most strict heads in the house, and Anita wasn’t even a werewolf. Barry grinned as he started the next robe, the first folded to show of his first crest. 

Barry hadn’t finished all the robes by the time Bernard came to look for him for his lessons. Anita had let him go with a promise to finish his work tomorrow evening. It was still early evening and he’d have his lessons before they all had dinner together. Barry followed him quietly. He’d only recently been allowed into the hallway leading to the library and Barry took every chance he got to admire the portraits and paintings and other trinkets hung on the walls and placed on tables. The Snarts were incredibly rich and old, Barry knew that much. Of course he wasn’t allowed to touch finances, that was Leonard’s job as alpha, but Barry had a pretty good idea of the Snart Family’s worth according to rumors in the city. He made it to the large, wooden door of the library. The Snart crest was carved into the doors. Barry had spent the last trip to the library tracing the snowflake patterns until he memorized the symbol. It was intricate, detailed much like Leonard was if how he ran his house was any indication. The Allen Family symbol was simple, easy to copy. A simple yellow thunder bolt against a white background. 

“We will be continuing the history of Snart Ancestry.” Bernard rasped. He was an old man, walked with a cane. He’d told Barry the story of how he’d gotten his limp early in life and his wound had healed incorrectly. They’d tried fixing it multiple times in his life, but he werewolf healing didn’t seem to cooperate. He’d been with a cane ever since. 

Barry nodded as he walked to his desk and pulled out his binder of papers. he’d been taking a lot of notes on the ancestry of his now extended family. The family appeared incredibly far back in history and was one of the oldest werewolf families still around even after emigrating to America. He pulled out the papers he’d left off at as Bernard pushed the books to Barry. 

“If you have questions, don’t be afraid to ask. I’ll be cataloging our new acquired works.” Bernard bowed before limping off to the other side of the library. 

The library was gigantic. Barry was incredibly jealous. having this large of a library to himself was a simple dream in the small Allen house. He never would have brought it up in the West house either. He’d sighed dreamily at the extensive amount of information that was in front of him and hoped that he’d one day be able to read all the books cataloged in the large library. He got started on his notes, careful to write down important information he should know for later as well as simple trivia he thought was fascinating, on different papers of course. He scrawled the notes onto the paper with precision so he would be able to read them again and so it wouldn’t smudge. Barry kept writing and flipping pages with gusto until Bernard tapped lightly on his shoulder to signify it was time for dinner.

Barry looked down at his papers. He’d successfully wrote notes from their early years when the family first started documenting events. He found the daily life of the men, women, alphas, betas, omegas, wolves, non-wolves part of the family such a long time ago. He read about slaves, trade, their conquests. It was all fascinating history and Barry wished Bernard hadn’t stopped him as he was getting to a good part in the story of a family member fighting in an old world war. He’d marked his place with a bookmark, stood, stretched, and gathered his supplies. he placed the papers in the desk and helped Bernard catalog the books he’d pulled. 

“I’ll keep this one on hand for you to finish tomorrow, Mr. Allen.” Bernard smiled holding up the journal Barry had almost finished. . 

“Thank you.” Barry smiled back. “I look forward to what happens next.” 

“It’s a thriller.” Bernard chuckled as they filed away the last book. “Come now, we don’t want the young master to be late for dinner.” 

Barry joined him in laughter and blushed. “Please, Mr. Bernard, just Barry.” 

Bernard shook his head with a smile as he lead Barry out the double doors. They made their way down the hall, Bernard making quips about certain pieces in the halls he noticed Barry eyeing. They made their way into the dining room through the kitchens and Barry greeted the workers, promising to come in after dinner and help out as he hadn’t done work in the kitchen yet today. He sat at the end of the table, facing an empty seat that should seat Leonard, but hadn’t for the past few months. Barry greeted all the heads of staff as the kitchen staff served dinner. They learned early that Barry wasn’t a big, gourmet eater, so after a few meals where he’d gaped at the enormous assortment of food, they settled down. Barry smiled as they all dug into their food after he took his seat and apologized for the wait. The other staff ate in the other dining room or in the rooms where they primarily worked, occasionally mingling. Barry took his first bite of food and moaned in pleasure at how the flavors mingled on his tongue. He was about to take a second bite, but the doors opened and Leonard walked in with strong, confident strides. Everyone quickly stood to greet him as he took his seat and was served. Barry couldn’t help but stare at his husband. He hadn’t seen him, heard his voice, or gotten notes at all. The first morning he’d been there was the first and last time he’d seen him. Leonard ate his food with grace and poise. he ate slowly to savor the meal. Barry couldn’t help but stare the first few seconds before hurrying to duck down when Leonard’s eyes flicked at him with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his soup. 

After the soup, Leonard looked up with folded hands and turned to look at Amelia, the head of the laundry staff. “Amelia, I need you to have my best robes ready for tomorrow.” 

Amelia nodded once as she continued her dinner. 

“Anita, I need you to have tailored robes made for Allen by tomorrow night.” Leonard said next. 

Anita nodded. “Of course, Master Snart. May I ask the occasion. 

Leonard smiled, all lips and no teeth. “Of course, it’ll be for a Christmas party that Allen and I must attend tomorrow.” 

A Christmas party? Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the 26th would be a full moon. Barry remembered. He supposed that this was how the rich spent their time before full moons. With parties and extravagance. He wondered what he’d have to do. He’d been learning a lot and he hoped the other families wouldn’t be too hard on him. He didn’t really know what to expect. The most he’d been to were a few parties in celebration of Joe and the police back in the city. 

Barry continued to eat his food in silence as the other staff made small talk with Leonard. Leonard hadn’t addressed him when he walked in, nor had he addressed him any time after that during dinner. Barry returned to his room as soon as Leonard had finished his dinner. It was agonizing to wait as Barry was a fairly quick eater. He’d wanted to be in and out like he normally did, but the extra half hour Len took to eat had Barry on edge. He’d had thousands of thoughts running through his mind the whole time in case Leonard decided to address him, but nothing. Leonard had completely ignored him all through dinner with the exception of the raised eyebrow. He hadn’t even asked if Barry would like to have gone to the party, he just assumed. Though, Barry could give him the benefit of the doubt as they were married and it was expected of him to attend events with Leonard. Leonard didn’t seem to happy about having to bring him along though. 

Later, Barry found himself in the kitchens humming to himself as he waited for the oil on the stove to get hot. He twirled a pair of metal tongs in his hand as he moved around the kitchen and its other workers. He whistled as he dropped the first handful of thinly sliced potatoes in the piping hot oil. He smiled at the crackling sound that filled the room. No one was using the stove except him. The room was quiet with the exception of the thumps from the other workers kneading dough for breads to be baked early tomorrow morning for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Barry found out early on that Leonard liked all his foods freshly made and as fresh as possible. Snacks, breads, fruits, vegetables, and meals were all as fresh as can be. Barry learned that day just the extent of Leonard’s farm ownership. He had to walk it. That first day had been the worst, he’d ended up incredibly sunburnt even as clouds covered the sky above him.

“Master Allen, what are you cooking?”

Barry smiled as he looked down to find Alexandria, one of the young children belonging to Amanda, one of the gardeners. “I’m making potato chips. Would you like one?” 

The young girl nodded, blanky held tightly in her hand. Barry turned to the slowly filling basket of chips and picked one up for the young beta. 

“Be careful. It’s hot.” Barry warned. He smiled when he saw the little girl blow on the chip cutely before opening her mouth and pressing the chip to her tongue. She closed her mouth and sucked on the lightly salted chip in pleasure. 

“You always make the best snacks, Master Allen.” Alexandria grinned as she hugged his leg before skipping off.

“Be careful! Don’t trip over your blanky!” Barry called as he turned to place the next batch into the basket before dropping another handful into the oil. 

“So when are we planning to get some more kids around her, Master Allen?” Nina asked. She was an older woman, kind. She's been working in the Snart kitchens practically her whole life. She turned from the circle of other women kneading dough for bread with a waggle of her eyebrows.

Barry felt his face heat a bit as he frowned. “Leonard hasn't touched me since the first morning I was here.” Barry informed.

“Dear, being the mate to the second highest councilman is a tough job. Give it some time. Master Snart is such a wonderful person. You'll see in time.” Nina smiled as she punched down the risen dough handed to her.

Barry frowned. He doubted anything would happen. If there was one thing Barry's figured out in his 4 months here, Leonard didn't want anything to do with him. He hadn't seen Leonard since that first day and Barry had been glad for that at first. Now, it was just frustrating. Barry was doing all he could to be a good omega mate and the alpha in this arrangement wasn't even around for any of it. That didn’t just wouldn’t do. Barry was going to follow his dreams of being as educated as possible and having a family of his own. No one would take that from him, not even Leonard. 

Barry finished his last batch of frying and adjusted the heat on the stove. That had taken a lot to master. He’d already had the general hang of using the stove in the house while he was at home with the Wests, but he still had a habit of burning things because he couldn’t gauge the heat correctly. After the first month, Barry had more burns than he could count and was just grateful for his werewolf healing or else treating them would have been a bitch. Mastering the art of the stove was horrifying, painful, and rewarding in the end, but Barry still had nightmares of the flames coming up and singing his hair those first few times. 

Barry waited the few minutes for the potato chips to cool before he started scooping the large batch into bags for all the staff to snack on during their breaks tomorrow. Alexandria had finished a batch during dinner, so he didn’t have much to pack but it was nice to feel helpful. He’d wanted to help with the kneading, but his arms and legs had felt so sore from the patrol earlier that day that he didn’t think he’d do anything but mess up the system they had going at the large table. Barry smiled when he finished and yelped when he felt a strong tug on his arm as he was turned around. Barry’s eyes widened when he came face to face with Leonard. He gulped. It’d been the closest they’d been together since the kiss at the wedding. 

Leonard’s eyes sparkled darkly in the dim light as he pulled Barry out of the kitchen and thanked his workers for their hard work and a wonderful dinner. Barry shivered as Leonard’s deep voice traveled into his ears. He hadn’t heard the voice in months and it had sounded so far away at the dinner table, so to practically feel every word as it flowed through him made him feel anxious. Leonard stopped when he got to the dining room. 

“Tomorrow, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will stay by my side like the perfect little omega you should be, and you will not look anyone in the eye, got it.” 

Barry nodded dumbly as Leonard equipped him with a hard stare. He released his grip from Barry’s wrist and Barry glanced down for a split second to make sure it wasn’t already bruising because of the tight grip. Leonard looked him over once before crossing his arms, nodding, and making his way out of the room. Barry watched him as he went and frowned. Who did Leonard think he was? Gone for just about 4 months only to come back and make demands of him like he owned him? Which yes, Leonard did own him in a way, but Barry vaguely knew how to act around high class people. He knew he was to keep quiet especially as a new spouse. It’s not like he would know anyone at the party anyway, so he doubted he would have said a word. Barry settled with a huff before he bid Alexandria and the other staff in the kitchen goodnight. He made his way to his room and washed up in the bathroom at the basin before changing into he sleeping robes. 

Barry sat in the middle of his bed tracing the stitching of the Snart family crest and wondered if things were going to get better. He really wanted to be a good spouse, but with the way Leonard treats him, it doesn’t seem to be mutual. He fell back onto the bed, pulled the covers over himself and closed his eyes. It was going to be a cold night since Christmas was so near, but at least he’d be warm and have his thoughts of his family back home to comfort him. Thoughts of Iris, Joe, and his parents filled his head as he slept.


	3. Barry Makes a Decision

Barry’s eyes snapped open, body fully awake. Well, it wasn’t like he was completely asleep anyway. Barry’d woken up multiple times last night and wasn’t able to force himself back to sleep. He was nervous about today and maybe even slightly excited. Today would be the first time he’d be presented to the public as Leonard Snart’s husband since their wedding 4 months ago. Barry knew he’d do well. Okay, he hoped he'd do well. Most people learned over time with mistakes made and private reprimands, but Barry’d been locked away for four months and is still expected to be at the level of for months as if he was being social. No doubt if he screwed this up it'd damage Leonard’s reputation. Even though Barry was trained by Leonard’s best, there was this nibble in the back of his mind that knew something was going to go wrong. Barry didn’t know what, but something was going to happen. He just knew it. Something always went wrong when it involved Barry. He couldn’t sleep at all the night of his mom’s murder, he’d felt so antsy that night and look what happened. His mom was sent to an early grave and his dad was rotting away in prison, alone. All because some man tried to kidnap or kill him, Barry could never figure it out, failed, then made it look like his father had killed his mother in revenge.

Barry squished his eyes shut in an effort to keep the new day from coming, but sighed as he sat up in his bed. It hadn't worked. The sun had just started peaking over the horizon. Amelia would be whistling for the laundry staff soon and Barry would have to get his day started. They’d done the patch work without Barry yesterday afternoon, but today was Saturday. On Saturdays, the laundry staff changed the sheets on every bed in the estate. Barry was still expected to tend to his chores regardless of going out tonight with his husband or not, so he got up walked into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He stepped into the Needle Shower and sighed as the warm water sprayed over his body. He washed out his hair noticing it was getting quite long. He’d have to get it trimmed by Loanna soon. He stepped out of the shower, letting his body drip dry for a minute before stepping out of the shower and onto the cold, tiled floor. He shivered a bit as he wrapped a towel around himself and made his way into his room. When he walked into his room, he found a note tucked under his door. He looked at it strangely before moving to pick it up.

_ Fitting. 3:00PM. Anita will be waiting.   _

It wasn’t signed and there were no identifying marks, but Barry knew it’d been Leonard who wrote it. It was short, curt, and provided all the information needed with as few words as possible. He had done the same for their wedding plans. The note alone showed how he’d been treated by Leonard the past few months and Barry hated it. Nothing had changed. He crumpled up the paper in frustration, but stopped. It was the first time Leonard had acknowledged him as his own person, alone. The wedding information was addressed to Joe as he was technically his guardian. He sighed as he smoothed out the wrinkles in the paper as he set it on his desk. He forced himself to turn away from it as he dressed himself in his long, navy robes. He slipped on his shoes and turned to his desk.He stared at the small piece of paper before groaning in frustration. He sped the few steps to his desk and reached across it for a small wooden box. He unlocked the latch, folded the note twice, and gently set the note into the box. His hands grazed over the wood carvings on the lid before he pulled it closed and locked it once more. He set the box back onto the desk and pushed it to the far edge. He took a breath and combed his hands through his damp hair before making his way out the door. He met Amelia in the next room and they both stripped and remade the bed before moving to the next one down the hall.

It took an hour to redress all the beds in every room but with everyone’s help it time.moved quickly. They were finished just as the sun completely rose over the horizon to indicate the day had started. He greeted the minor staff as they lined up outside the kitchen for bread and stew. It was still winter and still extremely cold, so all staff did as much as they could to preserve each other’s warmth usually that meant huddling together in Leonard’s ballroom to eat while tending to the fire place. Barry smiled at the others around the table, making sure to make eye contact and greet everyone individually. He almost jumped when he realized Leonard was sitting at the head of the table. Their eyes caught and Barry immediately looked away. Barry’d never seen him in the house more than one time in weeks. Having a meal with him at the table twice in a row felt weird and awkward. Barry wondered if he was supposed to do something. He knew of the table manners for the wealthy long before he and Leonard had married, but he didn’t know if he was actually missing something. Knowing and utilizing were two different things and Barry was panicking in his mind.

“Eat, Allen. You have a long day ahead of you.” Leonard said, offhandedly, a document sitting in front of him as he ate. Barry stared as he followed Leonard’s running over the document. Barry's  head snapped down to the plate set in front of him when he heard Leonard clear his throat loudly. He immediately ripped a piece of bread and stuffed it in his mouth before sipping at the hot stew. The stew’s warmth filled him and Barry resolved he’d just eat in silence for the rest of the meal. He didn’t want his husband and Alpha to have to tell him to do something twice in one meal. No one else spoke either at least outside of Leonard making sure Anita and Amelia had all his things ready before excusing himself from the meal. Barry finished his meal quickly, helped the kitchen staff clean up, and headed back up the stairs to meet with Alex.

“Not much today, Mr. Allen. Wouldn’t want Master Snart’s husband to be all dirty before the party tonight, yes?” Alex wiggled his eyebrows as Barry blushed.

“I don't  think Leonard would mind.” Barry smiled. “As long as my chores are done.”

“Nonsense, we need to keep you looking fresh and youthful. You never know what might happen.” Alex teased.

“Never gonna happen, Alex.” Barry laughed. “Leonard hasn’t laid a hand on me since our wedding. He’s barely looked my way and he’s rarely home.”

“Don’t be so negative! You and you youngins need to live. Back in my day, my alpha and I had so muc-”

“Not something I really need to know anything about, Alex.” Barry winced.

“Just come to me if you need pointers, alright?” Alex winked as he handed Barry a broom. “You’ll be sweeping the first half of the second floor today.”

“Only? I'll be done so early!” Barry said with wide eyes

“Everyone deserves a break now and then Mr.Allen. You've been working hard these past months, you deserve some relaxation.”

Barry nodded skeptically,but grabbed the broom and scurried away as fast as he could. He did not need to hear any stories about his mentor’s crazy sex life while he was young. There was no use in getting his hopes up. Not that he wanted to have sex with Leonard, but he at least wanted to get to know his husband. Even a bit would satisfy him for now. Maybe the party tonight would change their relationship. Maybe it’d make it better? At least Barry hoped it’d cause a change. He desperately need someone to talk to, to be around. Usually that was a loved one but he hadn't seen Iris or Joe since he left. His dad was in prison and while many people here were kind and generous toward him, it just wasn't the same. Thinking about it, for others, a spouse would be next in line, so why couldn’t he lean on his husband to stop this loneliness. Especially after his husband took him away from Joe and Iris. He should provide comfort and companionship at the very least. It was then that Barry decided that he'd  ask Leonard tonight about it. Maybe on their drive to the party?  Barry shook his head he needed to get to work. He had an appointment with Anita and had to finish the cleaning, the gardening, and all his other chores before going.

Barry made quick work of the sweeping. Piled up the dust and dirt before disposing the trash into the designated bag at the end of the hall. He glanced at the large clock over the stairs before hurrying to place his broom back into the closet and making his way outside to the gardens. He'd be pulling weeds today from the front garden. Barry had no idea why Leonard had so many fields of food and had a front garden, but he didn't question it as he kneeled onto the brown sack laid out in front and helped a beta pick weeds. Barry was surprised as he pulled out the last visible weed. Usually this job was pretty messy, but all Barry did was stand and brush some dirt off his robes. He hadn't even really broke a sweat. Barely even felt the heat beating down on him. Pulling weeds wasn't his usual job, so when he did it he tended to get all sweaty and out of breath as he pulled, bent in awkward angles so not to damage other plants, and more. He looked at the drenched beta and his pile of weeds and knew why. Barry sighed loudly. The estate staff seemed to think that he shouldn't be getting his hands dirty since he was being presented with his husband tonight. Barry thanked the beta, left him with water, and made his way inside. He washed his hands in a small basin off to the side as he made his way up the stairs. He was an hour early for Anita, but he figured he'd help out her staff if he wasn't immediately needed.

Anita wasn't finished when he walked in. She shooed him off to the corner, so he wouldn't be in the way as she continued with her work. Which is why Barry was now sitting in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, and reading a book he'd brought from his own home. The pages were old and wrinkled, the book was red and medium sized, the binding was silvery, but it'd been cut short until recently when Barry had to write in the next few lines. He frowned as turned to the last page of the book. It was nowhere near the blank pages at the end, but it was filled about three quarters of the way. He stared at the bright, white page showing almost no signs of age. Only a few lines were written in dark ink.

_ February 25, 1868: Bartholomew Henry Allen, 1st and only son of Nora and Henry Allen, presents as an  _ _ Omega _ _ on his thirteenth birthday. _

_ August 31, 1880: Bartholomew Henry Allen is to be wed to Leonard Alexander Snart in 2 weeks time. _

_ September 15, 1880: Bartholomew and Leonard Snart are now wed. Bartholomew will be housed at Alpha Snart’s estate. _

Barry traced the ink with his fingers. The Allen Family History would end with these lines, him being wed. There was already a big gap between his childhood and presentation because his mom was murdered and his father was sent to prison when he was eleven. Two years later the only notable thing was him presenting as an Omega and now his marriage. Nothing would be added to this book unless Barry divorced, impossible in council arranged marriages, or if his father got released, impossible now that he was married and taken away from his work and home. It hit him early on that marrying meant that all the work he’d compiled in an attempt to free his father would be gone now. All his work, years of his life, thrown away with simply words. Barry traced over the tear stains left from when he wrote the first line. The writing was crooked, he’d written it as a child, shortly after Joe took him in. He’d been lucky to get a new Alpha guardian. At that time, Omega children were normally kidnapped and never heard from again. Especially if they were on their own. They were practically targeted, sold or auctioned off, and forcefully taken. It changed when he was a teenager, but Barry thought about his almost fate everyday after Joe had taken him in. He was alone then and it looked like he'd end up alone now if he didn't work toward creating a relationship with his Alpha. Barry's hand clenched slightly willing himself to keep calm in front of Anita and the staff. He was lucky Joe took him in and even though they were now separated, Barry would do everything he could to make sure he never had to suffer alone again. Never again.

“Barry?”

Barry snapped the book shut as he lifted his head.

“I'm ready for you.”

“Uhh, yeah sure.” Barry stuttered as he stood up.

Anita smiled, told him to strip, and gestured for him to stand on the stool she provided. Barry stripped where he was, his robes falling to the floor. He stepped up on the stool, making him significantly taller than he already was. He smiled to himself as he heard Anita drag the metal ladder to him and open it up. Anita was a short woman and Barry being on a stool and standing at over six feet just made it all the more complicated. He moved his shoulder as Anita smacked it, knowing he was smiling at her lack of vertical growth. She motioned for him to put his arms through the sleeves. Barry followed her instructions and was surprised to find the sleeves hugging closely to his arms. Anita shimmied the sleeves to fit over his arms comfortably. She buttoned all 6 gold buttons that traveled down his chest and stopped above his navel. The whole shirt seemed to hug his upper body and the collar clung to his neck. It wasn’t enough to choke, but to fit snug while showing off a bit of skin, more of an accent to his neck. It didn't feel bad, but after months of wearing loose robes, it felt a bit awkward. She held out dark, navy shorts for him to put on. Barry was glad the material felt so smooth. He’d found that a lot of people that sewed Omega wear could care less about the person wearing them. Most were rough, itchy, or just entirely uncomfortable much to Barry’s dismay. He slipped it on in one motion, buttoned it, and turned around to show Anita. She tugged at them a bit so it fit like it should and she pulled away with a smile. She motioned for him to look down at the outfit. Barry followed her hand’s movement to find the robe’s color to be icy blue. It appeared white, but every time Anita took a step back to look at Barry, the cloth shined light blue in the light from the window. The robes stopped mid thigh as all Omega formal wear did. Though Anita might have taken some liberty with the flare of the robe at his hips. It was very noticeable. That paired with the shorts that peeked out no more than an inch after the flare made the outfit a bit shorter than Barry’s worn in the past, but he wasn’t uncomfortable in the clothes.

Anita called for her staff to bring a mirror, so he could see himself. Barry was too busy fussing over the flare of the robes and turning to watch them follow his every move, that he hadn’t noticed until he faced it and let out a small gasp. The clothes were gorgeous. He'd never had something fit him so well and look so good. The robes showed off his body, but not too much and covered him well. The shorts showed off his legs and Barry couldn’t help but wonder if Anita chose to shorten them because it was to Leonard's liking. Anita motioned for him to bend over as she threw another piece of fabric over him and fastened it with a medium sized, bright bluish white snowflake pin. The cape fell mid upper arm and opened slightly at the front to form a ‘V’, and had the Snart crest on its right corner. The bottom was lined with dark navy and the collar came up to cover the collar from the robes. Finally, Anita tied a thin, navy ribbon around his the cape’s lapel collar and let it fall into place on its own at his chest. She stepped back to take a good look and smiled brightly.

“You look gorgeous, Barry. I've really outdone myself this time.”

Barry chuckled in disbelief. He really did look good. He turned to look at the back. It accented his thin frame, made him look slimmer, but not too much. The flare fell just over his butt. It even made it seem like he had a butt! Barry was glad for that as most of his clothes made it seem like nothing was there. The shorts felt so good to touch as he ran his hand down the material and to his longer looking legs. It made it look more feminine rather than the masculine, muscle that always showed as he worked and the obvious muscles from a werewolf. His hips looked slightly wider for childbearing thanks to the flare of the robe, and Barry almost let out a sigh of relief. Other wolves had always given him grief for his small, lithe hips. Made comments about not being able to carry a child as effectively as others, but they looked fine to him and he was glad at least one of his insecurities were going to be non existent tonight.  

“What about shoes?” he asked as his gaze fell to his bare feet.

“I’ve got the perfect fit.” Anita said with a smile as she asked one of her workers to bring her the pair.

She told Barry to sit. Barry nodded, stepped off the stool, and sat down. Anita rolled on dark colored socks up to his knees and latched them in place with a small sock garter. She lifted the light colored, brown boots so he could see as she unlaced them and slid them onto his feet. they fit perfectly and hid the garter a bit as they stopped just below Barry’s knee. They had a bit of a heel, but not so much that Barry would come of as more of a giant than he already was. It formed to his calves perfectly and didn’t feel tight at all even as he wiggled his toes and twisted his ankle to look at the decorative buckles and designs on it. He stood up and looked at the full outfit in front of the mirror. It made Leonard look good that’s for sure. Especially because people would think Barry was younger than he was and that Leonard made a good catch with exquisite assets to boot. Barry was quite proud of how he looked and hoped Leonard would appreciate Anita’s hard work in making the outfit for him.

“Of course, with extra color to the lips, some accents under your your eyes along with some plucking, and a nice powder to even your complexion, you would be perfect for your night at Master Snart’s side.” she clapped her hands together happily. “He’ll absolutely love you.”

Barry smiled as bright as he could. He highly doubt this would ever make a difference to Leonard, but he a tiny bit of hope, somewhere. He started removing the clothes at Anita’s request. He carefully removed each piece, careful not to drag them on the floor or get the dirty in anyway. He pulled the robes he’d arrived in and bid Anita goodbye.

“I expect you back here showered and groomed in a couple of hours, Barry. You must leave early from Master Snart’s estate if you two are to get there on time especially if tomorrow night is the full moon. You’ll be feeling the pull.”

Barry nodded. It was 3PM. He was ahead of schedule and would probably be able to finish the book he was reading the evening before with Bernard. He quickly made his way to the library and almost crashed into the doors as they opened. He stopped, eyes wide as Leonard walked out with strong, confident steps. He glanced at Barry with hard eyes as Barry rubbed at he arm that had hit the door.

“You should watch where you’re going.” Leonard muttered as he made his way down the hall.

“Ahh, you’re early Mr. Allen.” Bernard said from the doorway.

“Uh, yeah, I thought Leonard was gone for the day. Why was he in the library?” Barry asked as he stepped inside the library.

“He needed some research materials.” Bernard smiled. “Ready to get back to your books?”

Barry nodded as he took a seat. He picked up the first book on the pile, but stared at it with furrowed brows. He’d left this book at the bottom of the pile yesterday. It was the first he’d finished. He set it down and picked up the second book, the one he hadn’t finished. He realized he hadn’t picked up his notes from the desk and stood to get them. He pulled out the drawer and raised an eyebrow. Edits and marking were made all over his work. Corrections, extra information, and arrows to connect information were made to every page of notes he’d done in the past 4 months.

“Bernard? Did you do this?” he asked holding up the papers.

“You know as well as I that I let you learn on your own, Mr. Allen. It’s up to you to get the right information for your family line.

Barry closed the desk and made his way to the table. He sat quietly and rather than open the book he was reading previously, he looked over the notes from page one. Minor edits were made and a few arrows to connect extended cousins once and twice removed. The next pages held anecdotes and minor corrections. As he moved through the notes taking note of each detail changed, more and more information was added. Things that Barry never thought of as important from a house as small as his. Stories about great Snart women, soldiers, battles, politics. Barry had never been more intrigued in something other than the sciences in his life. He couldn’t take his eyes off the words in front of him. The stories, facts, and trivia were just so interesting. He never dreamed he’d find something like as entertaining to read. There was so much information he’d missed or simply glossed over. He’d have to go back and read between the lines of these books once he was done with the family history. He set down the papers after and hour. It was amazing. The person knew everything and more. Barry was incredibly  surprised. He was decades away from Leonard’s birth into the family almost fifty years ago and there was so much more information than he anticipated. But that begged the question, who corrected Barry’s notes?

His first thought would obviously be Leonard, he’d just walked out of the library, needed research materials and is the head of the house. But, Leonard hadn’t given him the time of day in the past four months let alone  _ want  _ to help him with his studies of his family history. Next was Bernard, but he’d just denied his question, and he was right Bernard preferred he learn on his own. If things were wrong then it was on him to fix it for himself and he would be to blame. So who did it? Barry wasn’t aware of anyone else living here with that knowledge and no staff would change his notes nor would they have such details at the front of their mind.

“I’m sure you have more studies to complete rather than wasting your time staring into space, Mr. Allen.” Bernard said from behind him.

Barry jumped and stuttered an apology as he opened his book and started his notes on a new page. He wrote more than normal, looking out for connecting information to his new and old notes. It was much harder to make sense of all of it because of the long history, but at least he’d have a wider, detailed story to keep in mind now. Even if it did make everything a bit more complicated to learn and look out for as he learned the history.  The plus side I'd that if any of the council decided to test him tonight in his new family history, he'd know the information with extreme detail.

Barry found himself in his room a few hours later. The sun was still up. It was probably four in the afternoon. Too early for dinner, but he'd probably be having a meal at the party anyway. His stomach was still a giant ball of knots. He laid on his bed facing the open window and sighed. He could get through this. Iris, Joe and his dad all believed in him even if they weren't here with him. Barry groaned and rubbed his knuckles through his hair. A soft knock made him calm down as he stood to get the door. He opened it to a group of young male betas waiting for him.

“We're here to clean you up and get you ready for tonight Mr. Bartholomew.”

“Please, just Barry.” he replied absently as he looked over each beta. Six betas were needed to clean him up? What was Anita thinking? Ultimately, Barry let them in and they got to work. One got the bath running, while another set out his clothes piece by piece, another set out bottles from a small bag, while another pulled him into the bathroom. His robes were practically torn off him, so that he was now being eyed by six betas. He felt a blush creeping throughout his body as they looked him up and down.

“No need to be so modest.” one spoke as he doused Barry with cold water.

Barry shivered profusely as another helped him into the bath. They started on his hair washing and rinsing it with different colored and smelling liquids from the bottles they brought until it was soft to the touch. He was asked to stand as they trimmed his leg hair and washed his body. More like scrubbed, if Barry wasn't a fast healing werewolf, he'd pretty sure his skin would be raw. Barry squeaked when they washed down there thoroughly- more thoroughly than Barry thought it should have been washed. He was rinsed with slightly warmer water mixed with a sweet smelling scent before he was pulled out the bath and dried off in record time, Barry hadn't even known what hit him. He didn't know if he should be in awe at the fast pace or scared in all honesty.

He was rushed into his room and was pushed to sit on the bed. Tight underwear was slipped over his legs and was slightly uncomfortable. He didn't want to ask to adjust himself, afraid they'd do it for him. That would be… awkward, to say the least. But he suffered through it as the betas brushed through his hair, rubbed creams into his skin, and powdered his face to even his complexion. They dressed him in the carefully pressed outfit he tried on a few hours prior, making sure everything was in its right place. They tugged and fit it to Barry's figure to make it more comfortable for him, this included home finally able to adjust himself. Finally, a beta lined his eyes with black and just barely brushed his lips with red to accent it all before stepping back to look at Barry's final state. Barry smiled lightly at his reflection. It looked even better than before. He was still just as awestruck with himself now as he was before. The betas complimented his looks with pride as Barry thanked them all before they left.

It was now 6pm and Barry would be summoned to leave soon. It didn't take long for Anita to come get him. He took careful steps, not showing overconfidence, but enough to let everyone know he was comfortable in this way of dress and was ready for tonight. Leonard stood at the doorway, waiting for him with a blank look. Barry wanted to frown, but kept his small smile on his face. Leonard didn't seem to have any visual reaction to Barry at all, and that shook his confidence in being able to talk to him later.

He thanked Anita, took Leonard by the arm and they headed to the car. Barry noticed Leonard was wearing normal Alpha formal clothes, black slacks and a dressy coat. He was probably wearing a white shirt underneath. Alphas didn't need to wear their family crest unless they were traveling out of state, in state Alphas were supposed to be known by everyone. Leonard opened his door, helped him inside and set a small blanket on his legs. Barry was grateful for that because it really was incredibly cold tonight. The wind was chilling and it'd only get colder on the drive there. Leonard walked to his own side, got in and started the car.

The ride was silent save for the motor’s hum and the crackling as the car drove over rocks and leaves. It'd take at least an hour to drive to the event and Barry was already feeling awkward. He sat up straight, had his hands folded in his lap, and stared out at the empty road. The sun had set and Leonard hadn't offered up conversation since the ride started fifteen minutes ago. They've barely said more than a few words and sentences to each other in the last four months. Barry didn't know how to start conversation with him. He didn't know his likes or dislikes, his favorite anything, his hobbies, his work, none of that. What if he was supposed to? He needed to know basic information about his husband right?  _ That's _ when he began to panic.

“Calm down. I can heart your heart beating a mile a minute.”

Barry jumped at the voice, but nodded. He placed a hand over his chest in an effort to calm his breathing. He took a few deep breaths before his hand was falling away and it was beating significantly less faster.  Barry looked to Leonard out of the corner of his eye. He was relaxed, confident, stoic. He definitely didn't look like how Barry felt.

“So, ho-how do you normally spend your time at the parties?”

Leonard shrugged. “Around.”

Barry nodded with an ‘oh’. “uhm, will you know a lot of people?”

“Probably, most.”

Two words. At least that was better than one. “What about-”

“I'd appreciate if you'd just let me drive in the quiet, Allen.”

“O-okay. Sorry. “ Barry mumbled as he scooted nearer the door.

Barry fumbled with his fingers ,trying hard not to mess with technology fabric of the blanket incase it was really expensive. He looked out to the fading scenery, growing g darker and darker as they drove. Leonard turned on the car lights soon after, so Barry was only able to see in front. He would be able to see more, with his other eyes, but he didn't dare to shift his eye color. He didn't know how Leonard would react, so he settled on a soft sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes to feel the chilly night air on his face. Another fifteen minutes had gone by and he'd only have to deal with a half hour more of silence. He didn't dare think of the party again in case Leonard would get annoyed once more.

Barry felt the car jerking to a stop as Leonard parked it. He blinked open his eyes and found himself in front of a large, lighted house. He gracefully —  or as gracefully as he could being Barry Allen — climbed out the car and made his way to Leonard's arm. He shivered as the night air hit his legs, but walked in exuding the comfort and confidence he had back at Leonard's estate. The party was lively, people dancing, others chatting, other’s admiring the lighted Christmas decorations. Barry blushed as the whole party stopped to observe Leonard Snart and his new husband making their way in.

Many Betas and Omegas complimented Barry on his walk through the party. Barry felt his heart lift. At least he was doing something right to start off. Alphas greeted Leonard with curt ‘hello’s’ and ‘good evening's’. Leonard simply replied with a nod and moved on as Barry followed. Leonard walked straight to the host, held out his hand, and introduced Barry.

“Ah, yes, your ever elusive husband.” the man said excitedly. “pleasure to meet you.”

Barry nodded shyly before taking the man's hand to shake.

“He's very handsome, Mr. Snart. Count yourself lucky that you were able to catch such a young thing.”

Leonard supplied the man with a large, fake smile before walking off. Barry's face fell slightly. Anyone could have caught that smile, and it just made Barry feel worse. He pushed the feeling down, though. This was his debut as Leonard Snart’s husband, and he'd make a good and lasting impression if it killed him. Barry matched Leonard’s smile after that thought and followed him to their seats. Leonard sat him down first before taking a seat next to him. He noticed Leonard give the room a once over every now and again, but kept his face blank and calm. Barry looked around nervously. Everyone seemed to crowd around the large Christmas tree enjoying themselves. He didn’t really recognize anyone here. He knew of many of them, but no faces to match names. His eyes snapped to Leonard’s seat suddenly to find him standing. Barry rose with him, but Leonard put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sit.”

Barry blinked, but sat back down at his request. Leonard made his way through the crowd and left Barry behind. He followed Leonard’s back with his eyes for as far as he could leaning forward and back to get glimpse of him, but someone tapped him on the shoulder. Barry turned his head quickly and came face to face with a beautiful Beta woman.

“Oh no it won’t do to be worried over your husband’s actions. He’s an Alpha.”

Barry flushed. He was already making mistakes.

“Oh, don’t worry, dear, I hear your recently married.” She laughed daintily. “I’m Alyssa.”

Barry swallowed thickly before taking her hand. “Barry.”

“Pleasure.” Alyssa replied with a gleam in her eye. “Are you enjoying yourself, Barry?”

“Oh, I only just got here, Ms. Alyssa. I don’t think I’ve been immersed in the festivities yet.” Barry smiled brightly.

“Why don’t you join us then?” a male omega asked over Barry’s shoulder. Barry jumped, he hadn’t even heard him. He was sort of happy for the attention, but he noticed that glint in their eyes. Like they were planning something or they were trying to get something out of him. Barry smiled as they asked a few questions about him and his time at Leonard's estate. it was small talk, getting to know each other but then he greeted a new set of Betas, twins, and things took a turn for the worse.

“So, how does a little Omega like you land someone like Leonard Snart?” one asked sternly.

Barry gulped. “Um, I don’t know.”

“There has to be a reason that Leonard Snart, second in command in the Alpha Council would want some weakling like you.” the female twin demanded.

Barry’s hands clenched under the table. He could feel his claws itching to come out in defense and embarrassment, but he pushed it down. The moon’s presence was affecting him already and the full moon wasn’t set to rise until tomorrow on Christmas Day. “I- I don’t really know. He just did? It wasn’t really my choice.”

“I heard he’s a hermaphrodite.” the female beta laughed.

Barry’s eyes widened a fraction. No one was supposed to know that. Those things were to be kept in house only. How would she know?

“Did you hear what I did, Alyssa?” the male omega from before, Jack, asked.

“Why yes I did, my dear friend. Was that a change in your heartbeat, Barry?” she teased a finger running over Barry’s shoulders.

Barry’s eyes searched the room wildly for Leonard. He couldn’t find him at all, and Barry hadn’t exactly been around Leonard long enough to get his scent remembered. He tilted his head to get a better look through the four wolves crowding him, but glanced back to the female twin when he felts his hand being grabbed.  

“What’s wrong, Barry? Cat got your tongue?”

“N-no, I mean-”

“Just answer the question. It would reveal a lot wouldn’t it? After all Hermaphrodite Omegas are pretty rare.” the male twin pushed.

“I- I don’t think that’s really any of your b-business.” Barry stuttered. It felt like everyone was against him. Everything was closing in on him and his one anchor, no matter how much he hadn’t been around, wasn’t here to help. It’d had been hours since he’d last seen his husband, and he still couldn’t find him. He was the only person barry knew, the only person that’d make him feel at least a little familiar here, so where was he?

Barry stood up and took a step back. “I-i should go.”

“No, Barry, stay.” Jack grabbed his arm tightly and pressed his claws into it.

“You’re hurting me.” Barry pleaded as Jack left tiny holes in the sleeve of his robe.

“You’re a wolf, right? You’ll heal.” Alyssa goaded as she flashed her yellow eyes at him.

Barry pulled out of their grip and stumbled back, knocking down the chair, and falling with it. He felt the chair dig into his back. He groaned in pain, but that’s when he heard it. He heard the distinct drawl that was clearly from Leonard Snart. He stood up quickly, fixed himself, and looked around for his husband only to find that other Betas, Omegas, and an Alpha or two were crowding him. His werewolf hearing told him that they were flirting with Leonard and that Leonard was flirting back. Barry’s blood ran cold, this really was just a show for Leonard. He may be Barry’s husband, but he really didn’t care. He’d left Barry to fend for himself for hours and hadn’t even come to check. Barry felt hot tears well in his eyes, but he forced them down. He schooled his face, wiped his watery eyes and stepped away from the toxic group of wolves that had crowded him. He made his way straight to the group of people crowding Leonard and stood in front of him. Leonard hadn’t even initially noticed him until Barry had cleared his throat.

“What is it, Barry?” Barry clenched his fists inside his sleeves. That same drawl. It made him want to scream.

“May we please go home now? I feel a bit tired.”

Leonard stared through him with hard eyes, but nodded after a full minute. Barry could feel himself shaking. Leonard's audience groaned in disappointment as Leonard led the way out the door. He hadn’t even held his arm out for Barry to take. Barry followed him quietly, eyes hooded as he walked. He noticed Alyssa and Jack smirking wickedly at him and turned away. He didn’t want to feel any worse about himself as he already did. This party wasn’t what he expected in the slightest. The rich were dirty and horrible people that liked to manipulate others. Barry didn’t want to even think that this would be the rest of his life as Leonard Snart’s husband. He climbed into the car quietly. Leonard was already waiting for him. He pulled the blanket over himself without a word as Leonard started the car and drove off. Barry hadn’t realized when he dozed off, but they were pulling into the estate when he woke up. Leonard stopped the car, got out, and all but slammed the door on his way out. Barry was still climbing out when Leonard was walking in the house. Barry sighed dejectedly, this night wasn’t what he expected it all. Barry walked into the door after Leonard, but wasn’t expected to be crowded against a wall as soon as he stepped inside.

“You made a fool of me.” Leonard growled lowly, eyes flashing red. 

Barry’s mouth dropped because really? Barry made a fool of him? He flashed his own blue eyes at him in defiance as Leonard pressed him closer to the wall.

“You disobeyed me then and now you’re fighting back now?”

Barry wanted to hold his tongue. He really did. Fighting like this would get them nowhere, but he just couldn’t hold it back anymore. “I made a fool out of you?!” We’re you even there? Oh right! No! You weren’t! You were too busy entertaining all those men and women flirting with you when you can’t even stop to see me or say two words generally.”

Leonard took a step back, but kept his strong stare on Barry.

“Do you even care that those people tried to hurt me? Probably would have if I hadn’t gotten myself out of there! I’m sorry, Leonard, but when it’s between your reputation and  _ my _ safety, I will always choose me. It’s done me good so far and it’s not like I have you to back me up.”

“You are my husband and you will act like it.” Leonard glowered, but Barry didn’t back down.

“Your husband?” Barry scoffed. “What kind of husband just marries someone and abandons them for four months! I’ve been working my ass off to become part of this family, part of your family, but the first time I’ve seen you in months was yesterday only to be told that we’re going to a party where I’m cornered? What kind of husband doesn’t have his wed’s back? I’ve done everything I thought would help me get closer to you as a husband. This marriage may be arranged and you can think it’s fake and that you don’t need to play a part in it, but guess what, Leonard? I have to! This is the rest of my life. I’m nothing now. All my work as an independent Omega is gone because I belong to you, and that’s why I care. Because I have to make myself something. If that something means being the best Omega I can be for Leonard Snart then so be it. That is what I’ll do! But it only works if two people are in the equation.” Barry finished breathing harshly. Maybe he shouldn’t have yelled so much.

Leonard looked at Barry with crossed arms. “You will listen and you will listen good.  _ Never _ raise your voice to me like that again. I am your Alpha and you are my Omega, and a weakling at that. You do not deserve someone of my status as your husband. You will follow my orders without question whether you like it or not. I do not care about your feelings just as you shouldn’t care about mine. This is a business arrangement and nothing more.”

Barry’s eyes widened. “Did you not hear me just now, or do you always ignore everyone?”

Leonard moved so quick Barry hadn’t even seen him. He was being held up by his collar and his feet weren’t touching the ground.

“You listen and you listen good, I am your Alpha. You are weak. You think you’re so strong, think I’ll get a bear’s claw for you? I only deal with equals. As an Omega, you are anything but. All you’re good for is acting pretty and obeying orders.” Leonard threw Barry off to the side.  

Barry hit the floor with a thump. He lifted his head to glare at Leonard. “I hate you.”

“Good.” Was all he said as he made his way down the hall, leaving Barry on the floor.

Barry punched the ground. Hot tears filled his eyes and he let them fall as he continued pounding the ground. He was not weak. No weakling was able to survive the things he had. He’d prove Snart wrong. He had to. The problem is he just didn’t know how. Barry stood up, wiped his eyes harshly and almost stomped to his room. He slammed his door open and immediately jumped on his bed. He bit his lip to stop the scream of anger and frustration from leaving him as he punched his pillow. He scrubbed his fists through his hair in anger before he flipped in his bed and glared at his closed door. He wanted to be gone from here. He wanted nothing to do with Snart, but he wanted to prove him wrong so badly. Prove to himself and his dear husband that he was strong. Barry sat up and made his way to the bathroom. He scrubbed the gunk off his face then stripped the cape and outer robe off before roughly attempting to pull of his boots. All he succeeded doing is falling to the floor in frustration before he pulled harshly at the laces and pulled his boots off finally. He stood up and made his way back into the room. He was about to settle on his bed when he noticed a book on his desk.

Barry walked over to it and picked it up, turning it over in his hands. A note fell out of it and Barry read it over. it was from Bernard. He claimed that this book might interest him. Barry opened it and on the front inside cover, was a poem. A poem that made Barry seethe because it reminded him of Snart’s words. Of that stupid bear claw story that was supposed to be every Omega’s fairytale. In order to win the heart of his Omega, an Alpha had fought a bear, tore it’s claw off and presented it to them as courtship. Doing so exhibited strength and power as one defeated a strong predator all on their own. Barry knew a fair share of those who were incredibly injured or died trying to recreate this tale only to fail. Barry thought about it. If Snart wanted a bear claw then he’d get a bear claw. The only problem was bear’s weren’t in Missouri anymore. They were long gone. Barry sighed. There went that idea.

Barry decided to flip through the rest of the book. Bernard knew Barry’s likes and dislikes, so he assumed he’d like this one. Barry turned a few pages, skimmed some, read through others. It was a book of supernatural legends and myths. Some were actually quite interesting. Some he hadn't heard of before. Barry found himself flipping through pages, admiring the illustrations and the anecdotes and quips provided by the author. Some, Barry easily identified and was able to tell the true stories as he’d met some creatures, others came off incredibly fake, but were entertaining to read. Barry found his anger dissipating slowly with each turn of the page as he read on and on. But the Barry turned to a page in the middle of the book. his eyes widened as he looked at the creature. A large creature who donned himself in bear fur, it looked almost possessed. Barry had seen these creatures before. They were warriors who fought wildly and cut down most anything in their way. Many people try to combat them and keep them happy in smaller towns near forests. His hand trailed the image on the paper and an idea came to mind.  It was probably a really bad idea, but it was an idea nonetheless. An idea on how to prove his worth to Snart. He’d show everyone what Barry Allen was capable of. He’d show them all that he was not a weak Omega whose only use was to act pretty. He was going to do this and win. He’d take on a berserker.    


	4. Day Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a tad on the long side, but that's only because I ended up adding a character that as never originally in my fic outline, but I just couldn't say no to nostalgia. Also, tags have been added, so check for new tags.

Cisco pressed a soft kiss to Hartley’s lips and grinned at his soft, content moan. Hartley laid his head on Cisco’s chest, hair falling in his face as he listened to Cisco’s strong heartbeat. The two were wrapped in each  arms just off the riverbank. The special place where they first met. Where Cisco saved Hartley from being hunted almost three and a half years ago.

“You're so beautiful.” Cisco murmured as his hand trailed across Hartley's soft cheek, his other hand was wrapped around Hartley’s waist tightly as his face nuzzled at Hartley's neck.

Hartley leaned into the touch, closing his eyes with a soft mewls. “You and everyone else seem to think so. I don't know why. However, yours is the only opinion that matters, I'll take it. I suppose.”

Cisco chuckled. “It's not opinion, but fact.” 

Hartley rolled his eyes. “You're just saying that to get me in bed.” he said before leaning in for another, deeper kiss.

Cisco leaned back so Hartley was fully on top of him as they laid on the grass next to the river bank. Hartley ground his body against Cisco's eagerly. “Do you really think I’ve just ‘been saying that’ for the past three years we’ve been together? Plus, I'm pretty sure we're past me needing to give you compliments in order to get you into my bed.” Cisco asked in amusement. 

Hartley rolled his eyes as his hands traced over Cisco’s thighs with light touches. “There’s no need to lie, Cisquito. My parents do enough of that.” he said voice dropping to a whisper as he pressed his nails into Cisco's clothed thighs.

“Is this really the place the great Rathaway heir wants to be bedded?” Cisco asked with a smirk, catching Hartley’s hand tightly in his. 

“I could care less about where I'm bedded as long as it's with you. You know that. It would probably take more effort with this stupid metal ball there now. We'll have to be more careful. My parents still think I'm some innocent, virginal Omega.”

Cisco blinked. “I've never put myself there though. I've only penetrated you in your-” 

“Yes, I know, but I've heard of many men and women alike becoming pregnant just because the release was around it. I can’t have my parents tearing me down for something else especially since this is their idea while they search for a mate for me. It’s like some hook. The ball goes straight inside in an attempt to keep my “virtue” for an Alpha while the rest of the metal comes up to tie my balls and cock to prevent ejaculation.”

Cisco sighed, letting Hartley’s hands go. “Your parents just keep getting more and more ridiculous, Hartley. And you’re about as innocent as those harlots at that brothel in town. I’ve learned quite a lot about you and your sexual deviance in these past years.” he teased. 

“Yes, well, I have you to thank for that I suppose. You were the one I gave my virtue to. A dirty little street Beta is a bad influence after all. As for the hinderance, if I try hard enough the ball is suitable for getting me off down there. Plus, you and I have explored enough for me to figure out how to get around that ejaculation problem.” Hartley smirked as Cisco raised an eyebrow.

“I do happen to want something special today though. Especially after having to deal with my family on the full moon a few days ago. Today, does also mark a special day.” Hartley said with a suggestive look as he grabbed at Cisco’s hands and placed them under his robes. “I've been craving your touch for days, Cisquito.”

“It’s all up to you, Hart. I told you you’d get to choose what we were to do on our anniversary.” Cisco said with a smile.

Hartley nodded as he rubbed himself over Cisco's groin, teasing it to hardness. The robes Hartley wore would perfectly conceal anything they were doing. Passersby would simply think they were cuddling on the river bank which worked great if anyone recognized Hartley. Cisco bucked against Hartley with a smirk as he unsheathed his claws to grab at Hartley's hips from under the robes. Hartley groaned as he leaned down for another kiss, using his hands to release Cisco’s cock from his pants. Cisco sighed into Hartley’s mouth as Hartley started stroking him, his claws prickling into Hartley’s soft skin. 

Cisco heard a noise and stopped. He waited as Hartley frowned when he realized Cisco wasn’t paying attention. Cisco turned back to Hartley with a smirk, sliding his hands over his hips to grab at his ass. He massaged them eagerly before slipping his hands into Hartley’s underwear and pulling them down in one motion. Hartley gasped in feigned surprise as Cisco spread his cheeks and slipped a finger inside.

“You prepared yourself?” Cisco asked as Hartley faked an innocent look. 

Cisco chuckled in response, slipping his hands back up Hartley's back and pressing soft kisses against his chest. Hartley ‘hmmed’ in content as Cisco lightly bit his shoulder before suckling a dark bruise onto the area. Hartley set a hand on Cisco's chest to push him away before he pressed their lips together once more. Cisco broke the kiss abruptly when he heard the soft noise again. He listened once more and sat up when he heard a pitiful whimper.

“Cisco? What’s wrong?” Hartley asked, but Cisco ignored him. “Cisco?” Hartley asked again, tugging at his shirt.

“Do you hear that?” Cisco asked finally as he slowly helped Hartley pull his underwear back up. He gently moved Hartley down next to him and stood up.

“Hear what?” Hartley whispered quietly.

“Listen.” Cisco said as he heard rustling once more.

Hartley raised an eyebrow but listened. He had the better hearing of the two, so it didn’t take him long to hear what Cisco was talking about. He heard harsh, stuttered breathing and heavy, clumsy steps coming in their direction. It didn't sound human though and no other large animals were in this area. It had to be a another wolf. He stood up and followed Cisco down the bank after they righted their clothing. They looked around and found no one. Hartley listened for the sounds again, but it seemed the animal had stopped.  

“Hello?” Cisco called. “Anyone here?”

Hartley heard the staggered breathing, but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It was hard to pinpoint. He'd never felt so on guard before. It was like the animal had disappeared altogether.

Cisco scanned the area as best he could with his heightened sight. He noticed a rustling in the bushes on their left and grabbed Hartley's arm. “There.” he said quietly as he pulled Hartley close to him. 

Hartley wasn't much of a fighter and while Cisco wasn't either, he did have a trick or would to get out of a sticky situation when it was necessary. Cisco nodded at Hartley and motioned him to move forward. They made their way over slowly and carefully. Cisco stepped in front of Hartley and moved to lift the fallen tree branch when a thing lept out at them. Hartley gasped loudly and coughed as the quick motion dried his throat. They took a step back, claws out, but the wolf in front of them just stared. Cisco and Hartley kept themselves at the ready, but settled when they realized that it was trembling Hartley and Cisco could hear it's whines of pain and harsh wheezing. It was clutching something tightly in its mouth and something was tied to it. Cisco took a step forward and the wolf growled threateningly, not backing down. Cisco looked at the animal in awe as he took another step forward. The wolf crouched, ready for an attack, but the wolf's eyes rolled back as it fell forward suddenly, it's body twisting, tired and in pain. Cisco glanced at Hartley. They nodded at each other before they lifted the animal as gently as they could. They took small steps to ensure it wasn't jostled too much and lead to worse injuries as the made their way through the forest to Cisco’s home.

“Caitlin!” Cisco called as he reached their small house. “We need your help.”

Caitlin stepped out to greet them, but gasped when she saw the state of the animal. She told them to bring it into their hut off to the side of the house and she’d get everything ready. Cisco untied the rope from around the wolf's body wincing at the deep, bloody cuts it left in the skin and fur. Hartley worked at trying to get the large thing from its mouth, but it seemed to be clamped hard between its teeth. Hartly finally got it out after a bit of tugging, hoping it hadn't caused it more pain or messed up its teeth. He set it aside as Caitlin brought the medical supplies from the house. She raised her hand over the body and lightly touched its hip and neck. 

“Reveal your secrets.” she whispered and Hartley and Cisco stared with wide eyes as the wolf's body formed into a human’s. They knew it had to be a werewolf, but the state the man was in was horrendous. It was a grotesque thing to watch as bones cracked and injuries spread over the unconscious body as he returned to his human form. Which also explained the clothes tied to him that Cisco had removed. 

“Cisco grab those cloths. We have to stop the bleeding first. Forcing the change made them worse, but they’ll heal faster while in human form.” Caitlin said as Cisco scrambled for the cloth.

He ripped it into pieces as Caitlin ordered him to cover wounds and stop the bleeding. Caitlin sent Hartley to the river for water. He walked back in lugging two buckets of water and was told to sit back as Caitlin got to work. She doused the man with water and held a hand over his heart and the other one on his forehead, covering his eyes. An erie glow encompassed his body as minor scratches disappeared to leave the more life threatening injuries. Caitlin closed her eyes as the glow intensified. Scanning the body with her magic to see what was wrong on the surface. She pulled away, breathing harshly. Healing his more minor wounds in such a short time had taken some strength, but now his healing would help her by focusing on the more severe wounds rather than minor ones. 

“Hand me my bottles of herbs.” she said as Cisco turned to grab for her spinning rack of herbs. She quickly looked over her labels before taking a few out and mixing them into a bowl. She crushed them to a pulp and mixed it with water before she held it to the man's lips. The mixture would do first aid healing of the inside of the body when used with her magic. 

“He's lost a lot of blood. His werewolf healing hasn't kicked in yet.” Cisco commented. “Something is probably inhibiting it.”

“We didn't see black blood. If his body was trying to expel something inhibiting his werewolf powers we would have seen black blood.” Hartley replied.

“True.” Cisco nodded as Caitlin got to work on the physical wounds. Her powers only healed so much.

“The wounds might just be too much for him at one time. It also depends on if he’s ever been this hurt before. If being in this state is new, hsi body must be panicking to figure out how to deal with it while also trying to keep him alive. I just need to jumpstart the healing process so the body can settle and focus on one thing.” Caitlin said as she worked at looking over the body.

Caitlin quickly and carefully sewed up the long gash shoulder to elbow on the man's left arm first. It was the wound bleeding the most, so sewing it up would prevent more of a mess for her and prevent his body from losing more blood while she worked on the deeper gashes.. She spread salve on it before moving to place the mushed disinfectant herbs into the raw rope wounds criss crossing over the man's stomach. She did it carefully knowing that would definitely take a while to heal. She wondered how he'd gotten such deep, gashed wounds, but she’d have a chance to ask him later, hopefully. 

She worked quickly because she didn't know how long the man would be out and giving him anything to numb the pain while in his condition and passed out wouldn't end well. She had Cisco turn him on his side and Hartley almost retched at the site. The man's back was grotesque and looked incredibly painful. Long, deep, raw gashes covered his back from his shoulders to lower back. Blood leaked from the wounds due to moving him and Caitlin hurried to use her magic to stop the bleeding as Cisco dabbed at the already dried blood with a cloth dipped in water. Hartley helped keep the man on his side but his eyes were closed tight, afraid to look at the damage on the man's back. Caitlin and  Cisco had honestly seen much worse in their line of work, but Hartley, fortunately, had not. Being of the upper class, he was quite lucky in that aspect.

Caitlin finally got the blood to stop and took a deep breath as she grabbed the skin and began sewing it together. It was strange. By now, a werewolf’s body should have started to heal. Internal injuries might be preventing the outside injuries from healing. She'd have to use her magic to scan his bod for internal injuries once more. She finished the bigger gashes, asking Cisco to crush more herbs for salve. She applied it liberally to ensure it’d heal over quickly, so the stitches could be removed soon. She rubbed a special cream over the smaller gashes, claw marks it looked like. She looked the man over for anymore physical life threatening injuries as Cisco bandaged up his feet and hands that seemed to have been rubbed raw. She noticed deep bruising appearing over his body as Hartley wiped at the blood on his face and rinsed the blood from his hair. A large hand print was already starting to bruise around the man’s neck, so Caitlin checked his throat. She crushed p another mixture of different herbs that she poured into his mouth with Hartley’s help. It’d coat his throat and help with any pains the man would feel when he woke up.

Caitlin stood up, dumped all the bloody cloths and order Hartley to wash the man’s clothes. Cisco offered her some water and an energy potion that she kept in stock in their house for cases like this. She downed the potion and sipped a the water before closing her eyes in concentration. Her hands glowed as she placed the over the man’s stomach, checking for internal injuries. The potion she’d made him drink previously had worked it’s way through his system and had latched onto any anomalies to make it easier to detect injures in organs, bones, and the like. She pushed magic into the man, healing a particularly bad spot where blood flowed. She scanned over him healing as best she could, hoping the healing would kick in as it should. It had kicked in about thirty minutes ago, but it was taking an incredibly long time to get any healing done and that worried Caitlin. If it wasn’t getting any faster, this man might die regardless of all the work she’d done. She pulled away, feeling faint as Cisco caught her and held her up. It was dark.

“I’ve done all I can do. It’s up to him to do the rest.” Caitlin said as Hartley and Cisco dressed the man. There were no identifying crests on the red cloth. It saddened Caitlin to think that none of this man’s family would ever know of his death or see him again. She just hoped the man pulled through.

“I’ll return Hartley back to his home.” Cisco said as he grabbed Hartley’s hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You left a set of your robes here the week before.” 

Hartley nodded as he looked back to the unconscious man once more before he followed Cisco to his room. 

“Do-do you think he’ll be okay?” Hartley asked, hand slipping from Cisco’s. 

Cisco stopped in front of his door. “I don’t know, Hart. Caitlin’s magic is strong, but it’s really all up to him wanting to live.” 

“I-I didn’t think these things were so intense. Caitlin looked so drained.” Hartley frowned. 

“It’s why I try to keep you from these things, Hart.” Cisco said opening his door. 

“You don’t think I can handle it?” Hartley asked, slightly offended. 

“No, I think you handled it fine today. It’s just sights like that aren’t meant for people like you to see.” Cisco sighed. 

“People like me? You mean omegas?” Hartley said with crossed arms. 

“No, Hart. You know I’m not like that.” Cisco frowned as he handed Hartley his robes before moving to help him undress. 

“Then what are you talking about?” Hartley demanded as he let Cisco push down his robes from his shoulders.

“I mean good people, Hart. Innocence is lost quickly in this world. I’ve seen some really bad things and if I can keep those from you as long as possible, then i’m happy. Because…” Cisco stopped as the robes fell to the floor. Hartley stood in front of Cisco in his underwear and a raised eyebrow. “Because things can get dark out here. I’d rather keep you sheltered. Not because you're an omega, but because I care about you. There are still things I’ve seen that I get nightmares about. I wouldn’t want to put that stress on you.”

“I’m not some innocent wallflower, Cisquito.” Hartley reasoned as he stepped into the robes Cisco had given him. 

“I know.” Cisco said, moving to kiss Hartley’s forehead. “You’re strong, Hartley, but I know you. I know what happens when things get to you.” 

Hartley nodded before capturing Cisco’s lips with his in a soft kiss. “I care about you ,too.” he whispered after pulling away. 

“I’m sorry our anniversary didn’t go as planned.” Cisco said, helping Hartley to right his clothes. They didn’t need his parents asking anymore questions than necessary. Hartley would probably be bogged down for the change of clothes. 

“It’s fine. We can celebrate some other time. There were more important things happening.” Hartley waved his hand in dismissal. 

Cisco smiled as he held out his hand for Hartley. Hartley slide his hand into Cisco’s as he was led out the door and back to his home. Cisco lived just outside the Rathaway territory, so it’d be easy to leave Hartley there to be found wandering by the servants. They reached the border quickly. Cisco cupped Hartley’s cheek and kissed him hard before saying goodbye. Hartley whined about having to explain his bruised lips as Cisco smirked back at him. He nipped at Hartley’s exposed shoulder before pulling the robe to cover the mark. 

“Ugh, you’re acting like one of those muscle Alphas who only care about claiming, Cisquito.” Hartley sighed as he rubbed at the mark on his shoulder through his clothes. 

Cisco grinned before stealing one more quick kiss and bidding Hartley goodbye. “I’ll see you soon. We can celebrate then.” Cisco smiled softly as Hartley crossed the border onto his land. Cisco watched him go until he couldn’t see him anymore before shifting into his wolf form and bounding away to get back home faster and before dark. 

“Still not woken up?” Cisco asked as he walked into the hut pulling on his robes. 

“No. Hasn’t moved at all either. My magic is still working it’s way through his body, but it’s alarming that his healing hasn’t been triggered yet.” Caitlin said from the corner. 

Cisco poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on the table before joining Caitlin at the table. “Do you have enough energy to put up the wards for tonight?” 

Caitlin nodded. “They’re up already. We’ll be able to get some sleep. Hopefully the man won’t wake, but we’ll be notified through the bells.” she said motioning to the bells all around the outside of the hut.  

“Good.” Cisco nodded. “Let’s hope he survives.” 

“Did you look through the clothes for anything to identify him with?” Caitlin asked.

Cisco shook his head. “They’re still drying outside, and Hartley hadn’t mentioned anything.” 

“Is he okay? He looked a bit shaken.” Caitlin frowned. 

Cisco nodded. “He’s fine. I had a talk with him in the house. He was more offended that I didn’t think he could handle it.” 

“Did you?” 

“I think he can handle it fine. Do I want him to?” Cisco paused to sip at his water. “Not particularly.” 

“Any reason why?” Caitlin asked as she sorted through her stored herbs. 

“I just want to keep him safe. Most affluent families don’t see this sort of thing in their everyday life. I don’t want his family thinking I did something else to corrupt him. He’s already in a relationship with a beta and they’re trying to break it off.” Cisco sighed. 

“That bad?” 

“They put a hook in him.” Cisco laid his head on the table. “He seemed to take it well, but I know Hartley he’s angry.” 

“His parents truly live in old times.” Caitlin said. “They’re using a hook to keep his virtue? Don’t they already know that you’ve bedded him?” 

“No they don’t and it’s not like I’ve penetrated him in the place that matters.” Cisco muttered.

“True. Have you talked to him about it?”

“About what?” Cisco asked, lifting his head. 

“Officially claiming him.” 

Cisco shook his head. “Omega and Beta relationships aren’t that well looked upon, Caitlin. You know that.” 

“You two have been together for years, Francisco. Do they really think Hartley would choose anyone else?” 

Cisco frowned. “I-i don’t know.” 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Caitlin asked in surprise. 

“Hartley cares for me, but he’s also fiercely loyal to his family, Caitlin, not matter how rebellious he tries to be.”

“I’m sure he’d pick you.” Caitlin affirmed. 

Cisco shook his head. “He probably would, but if his parents told him not to...I think he’d choose his parents.” 

“Cisco...are you sure? Hartley doesn’t seem to be that type of person. I know he hasn’t said the words, but he cares for you a lot.” Caitlin frowned. 

“I know he cares.” Cisco shook his head and smiled, ending the conversation. “I think I’ll head to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

Caitlin nodded. “I’ll join you at the house soon.” 

“Any word from Virgil?” Cisco asked. 

Caitlin shook her head. “He’s supposed to be back soon though. We should expect him sometime in the next few days.” 

Cisco nodded as he bid Caitlin a good night before heading to his room. He’d been thinking about his relationship with Hartley a lot lately. He was attached to him. He knew that. Cisco also cared deeply for him, but when it came down to it, Cisco was forever the lowly street beta in comparison to Hartley’s high status. Too many things were riding against their relationship, but Cisco was definitely willing to try. He just didn’t know if Hartley wanted to put the effort in or take the easy way out by being forcefully married to a strong Alpha of his parents choosing. Cisco shook his head as he climbed into his bed. He had to stop doubting Hartley. It would just lead him to resent Hartley when he hadn’t even done anything to deserve it. They’d have to talk about it at some point though. Cisco just hoped it wouldn’t be too late.              

Cisco woke up the next morning in surprise. He had been expecting to be woken up in the dead of night by the injured man in the hut, but nothing had happened. He got up and quickly showered with cold water before he made his way to the kitchen. Caitlin had set a cup of tea out for him. He drank it as he ripped apart a small bread loaf from the basket he’d made the day before. He lightly buttered it before heading outside to the hut. He wasn’t surprised to find Caitlin already doing her preliminary checks.  

“Morning.” she smiled as she waved Cisco over.

Cisco helped her remove the soaked through bandages before gently cleaning off the excess salve that hadn't been absorbed. 

“How is he?”

“Well, the good news is. His healing kicked in. The bad is that it hasn't really healed all that much.”

“How do you know?” Cisco asked curiously.

“His skin is not as raggedy cut anymore in a few places. See?” Caitlin pointed.

Cisco nodded. “I still have no idea how you can be so thorough while doing immediate first aid on someone. I would never have caught that this early.”

“It's something I learned. You'll get used to having to remember it and you'll notice certain changes. Especially with your eyes. It should help you greatly.” Caitlin said. “We'll have to wash and disinfect those later.”

Cisco nodded as he set all the bloodied bandages in a bucket. He pulled out a new package that Caitlin kept close by in her store and handed it to her. 

“His breathing is still not as good as it should be, so we'll still have to keep an eye on him. He should be on his way to healing. It will probably be slow and painful though. He's lucky he's a werewolf. A normal human would have lasted.”

Cisco nodded as Caitlin handed him a different container of salve.

“You did a great job with the secondary creams and salves by the way. Virgil would be proud.”

“Virgil a kid.” Cisco said raising an eyebrow.

“With at least ten years in medical experience already. I've been training him since he was a child.” Caitlin defended. “Plus, he'll be an adult soon. Just a few more months and he won't be an apprentice to me anymore.”

Cisco smiled. “You should be proud.” He spread the cream onto the unconscious man's arm before wrapping it. 

“Guys! I'm back!” a voice called.

Caitlin laughed with a shake of her head. “Speak of the devil.”

Cisco grinned with a nod as a tall black boy walked into the hut.

“Virgil! It's nice to see you back. I bet you're exhausted.” Caitlin smiled as she pulled him into a hug. 

“Yeah, I really am. The journey to the state's border is long even for a wolf.” Virgil smiled. He looked past Caitlin to see the man on the table. “What happened?” 

“Hartley and I came across this badly injured wolf yesterday afternoon. We're doing secondary checks and changing bandages.” Cisco said as he finished wrapping the arm and pressing small cloth squares on the deeper cuts. He stood up and hugged Virgil in greeting.

“I'll help. It'll get done faster.” Virgil said a he pulled his pack off and set it down. “What’s the run down?"

Caitlin crossed her arms. “You tell me.” 

Cisco backed away to give Virgil space. He watched as Virgil inspected the man’s body quietly, wounds easily identifiable. Virgil’s hands gently prodded and moved across the man’s scarred and injured skin as he assessed the full weight of the man’s injuries. “Something clawed his back. It looks deep, his arms are shredded, something dug harshly into his stomach, and I’m sure there were other injuries you healed up, Caitlin. I just have one question. How is he still alive? He’ obviously not a werewolf.”

“He is a wolf.” Cisco said. “Though we only know that because we found him shifted. Caitlin forced him to shift back when Hartley and I brought him here.” 

“He hasn’t woken up at all?” Virgil frowned.

Caitlin shook her head as she moved back to re-bandage and treat the wounds. Cisco and Virgil followed, making sure to treat the man gently and effectively with salves. They finished in minutes and looked at the bandaged man. 

“Any guess as to why his healing hasn’t kicked it?” Virgil asked. 

Cisco shook his head. 

“It’s starting to heal up. It’s just not as fast as it should be. There has to be something we’re missing, but I think we’ll have to wait until he wakes. If he wakes.” Caitlin said sadly. 

“You have breakfast yet, Virg?” 

Virgil shook his head. “Wanted to get here early, so I skipped breakfast.” 

“Why don’t we go inside and have some breakfast. Caitlin has her wards up to make sure nothing happens to the man and we can talk about everything you’ve seen this last month while on your journey.” Cisco smiled as Virgil nodded enthusiastically. 

“Boy, do I have some stories for you!” Virgil said as he bounded into the house followed by Cisco and Caitlin.

They walked in to find Virgil already setting the table and pulling out bread and butter. He was heating more tea as Caitlin pulled out a container of dried meat to share between them. They sat at the table, eating in silence for a few moments before Virgil finally exploded. 

“It was only about a month, but I missed you guys so much! It’s just not the same without having some sort of family around.” Virgil said as he bit into the bread on his plate.

“Did you get a chance to see your father?” Caitlin asked. 

Virgil nodded. “Yeah, he didn’t stay long, though. He had to get back to Dakota soon after the council meeting. It still feels weird knowing that they’re actually alive.” 

“It’s only been a few months. It’ll get easier.” Caitlin said with a smile as she took a short sip of tea. 

“Which reminds me. Guys, I think I found a friend. O-other than yo two of course” Virgil said with a wide smile. 

“What are you talking about? You have friends, Virgil. Weren’t you seeing that young girl? From the village.  What’s her name?” Cisco turned to Caitlin. 

“Daisy?” Caitlin said. 

“We sort of had a thing, but this guy. I didn’t think I’d ever find someone that liked so many things I do. He gets me.” Virgil sighed. 

“What’s his name?” Caitlin asked. 

“His name is Richard, but I call him Richie.” Virgil smiled. 

“Nicknames already? How long have you two known each other?” Cisco asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He calls me ‘V’.” Virgil said with a shrug. “We spent some time with each other and talked. He even likes those little newspaper clippings with the funny characters. We had so much to talk about after we found that out.” 

“You and your bear comic” Cisco grinned. 

Virgil shook his head. “Hey! It’s good, okay? But, Richie, sis family owns a popular inn just outside town on the opposite side. It was fun to talk to him and find out about town life from the outskirts The only thing is…” he trailed. 

“What?” Caitlin asked, but Virgil stayed silent. “Virgil? Did something bad happen? 

“Well, it’s just. He’s human and he’s lighter skinned than I am.” Virgil said finally a deep frown on his face.. 

“Oh, Virg. I’m sorry. Did they treat you badly?” Caitlin said. “Humans can be so thoughtless sometimes.” 

“Richie didn’t. He actually didn’t seem to mind my skin color at all. His mother also seemed like a nice woman. She even baked me some muffins to take with me after I left. His father though. He didn’t seem to like me very much, but I was a highly paying customer and Richie had forced him to letting me stay. He was kind of scary though. Just the intense hate in his eyes. It was...an experience.” 

Cisco shook his head. “I will never understand humans and their ‘black and white’ issues.” Cisco rolled his eyes. 

“Are the wolves so far off though? I mean look at the discrimination between Alphas, Betas and Omegas.” Caitlin replied as she set down her finished cup of tea.

“There aren’t any wars over skin color in werewolf history.” Cisco said matter of factly. “Plus, you act like the witches don’t have their own problems going on. Fairies have their problems, too, and so do other supernatural species.” 

“Exactly, humans have these issues and others, while we have our own. It’s just something to compare it to.” Caitlin replied as Cisco huffed with a nod.  

Virgil looked between the two before nodding. “I really like him though. He doesn’t know I’m a werewolf though. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him that fully with such a sensitive subject, but I do think he would have reacted well. At least I’m hopeful for when I do tell him. He seems like a great person. Our connection to each other was instant.” Virgil said with a snap. 

“I feel for you werewolves and your instant attachment and loyalty. It must be hard.” Caitlin said eyes shifting to Cisco for a bit before she turned back to Virgil with a smile..

Virgil blinked. “Did something happen?” 

Cisco shook his head at the same time Caitlin nodded. Cisco glared as Virgil looked between the two. The two seemed to be in a silent glare battle with Virgil as the only witness. Cisco shook his head before crossing his arms in finality. 

“Is this about Hartley?” Virgil asked in confusion.

“Cisco doesn’t have the faith and trust in Hartley that he attempts to show all the time.” Caitlin said. 

“What? Not a chance. Cisco? I thought you loved Hartley?” Virgil asked in surprise. “You guys have been together for like three years. I’m surprised you haven’t officially consummated and mated yet.”

“It’s complicated.” Cisco mumbled. 

“If you love him, I don’t think it should be that complicated.” Virgil replied.

“It’s easy for you to say, Virg, you’re an Alpha werewolf. His parents are looking into people like you to marry him off to. I’m simply a lowly beta that he shouldn’t be even looking at let alone bedding.” Cisco huffed as he looked away.

“I’m sure he loves you, Cisco. He wouldn’t have been with you this long if he didn’t care deeply for you.” 

“I know he cares. It’s not like I haven’t figured that out.  It’s just...I’m afraid that he’d rather want his family over me. They treat him badly, but familial ties have proven to be the feeling to win out on more than once, especially when it also coincides with pack ties.” Cisco sighed. “It just makes things all the more complicated. 

“It’ll work out. Just talk to him. Hartley is understanding.” Virgil said as Caitlin nodded. 

“Exactly what I told him. Though he’ll probably make a big deal out of this to him.” Caitlin said. 

“Why are you even talking ,Caitlin?  My lover isn’t six feet under.” Cisco stood up harshly and glared. He stopped when he noticed Caitlin’s face. “Fuck, Cait, I didn’t-

“No, no, you’re right. It’s my fault Ronnie’s gone. I have to deal with his sacrifice, but I don’t want you sacrificing what you have with Hartley over something so trivial.” Caitlin whispered before heading out the door. “I’m going to go check on that wolf. See if anything’s changed..” 

Caitlin pulled the door shut as Cisco smacked his head on the table. “Ugh, why’d I have to say that?!” 

“Tensions were high, Cisco. I’m assuming she’s been pushy about this? Don’t worry about it. Let her cool off. You know how she can be.” Virgil said as he patted Cisco’s shoulder. 

Cisco nodded after taking a big breath and turned back to Virgil. “Tell me more about this Richie guy you like so much. Is he best friend material?” he asked with a smile. 

Virgil’s eyes widened. “He’s friend material of course, but best friend? I don’t think I’ve know him long enough to give him that title.” 

“Sounds like you really like him though. You wanted to tell him your secret.” Cisco grinned. 

Virgil nodded. “I only spent a week with him three days going and four days coming back, but he’s an absolutely amazing person. His humor is appreciated and his excitement for life is just so admirable. I never expected to hear such amazing words from a young human no less.”    

Cisco raised an eyebrow in amusement. “ You really connected with him so much that a week's worth of your research was put on hold?”

Virgil blushed in embarrassment. He wasn’t supposed to let that slip “He was quite insightful and helpful to my research.”

“And what was that, Virg? Comics?” Cisco teased. 

Virgil eyes widened as he sputtered a reply to defend himself. “We didn't spend all our time on comics! Seriously, Cisco, I’m almost an adult. I know when it’s time for play and time to be serious! But, we mostly talked about our lives and our towns. He'd never been to Central before.” he explained. “He apparently likes science and observes people in the inn. He also has a ton of these wacky inventions that he showed me. Most were utter garbage, but there was a gem or two he was proud of when he showed them off.”

“Sounds like a smart guy.” Cisco smiled. “I'm glad you're making more friends out there, Virg. Do you plan on visiting again?”

“Actually he's moving to Central for schooling. He'll be here in a week or so.” 

“That’s great! Maybe we can meet him?” Cisco said excitedly. “Meet the guy who swept our dear Virgil off his feet. 

“It’s not like that!” Virgil defended as Cisco laughed. 

“Now tell me everything you learned. I'm sure the experience was great even if you were just a few towns over.”

“It was glorious, Cisco. So many people with bright futures and great ideas to better the lives of wolves and research how we work. People are doing some interesting things out in the world.” Virgil grinned. “I mostly took notes on anatomy, our bodies, and any medical works, but even so many people were so interested in what I had to say.”

“Your research and interest in our healing does wonders. It'd help a lot of people if we found out how it worked. Especially in the medical field. You're doing great, Virgil, and this is all just beginning. You're going to be a full fledged adult Alpha soon. Your mother would be proud. How is your father and sister by the way?”

“Fine. Sharon dedicated herself to my father's work. It's still weird to think that my Father's head of the Apha council in Dakota.” Virgil said sheepishly. “It felt weird being waited on hand and foot. He wasn't even home in Dakota and so many people adored him.”

“That'll be you one day.” Cisco said.

“Big shoes to fill.” Virgil bit his lip. “I'm not sure if I'll be able to.”

“Your father sent you away for a reason. Your family was being attacked. He wanted an heir. Now that everything's squared away and figured out. He'll soon start grooming you to take over as Alpha.”

“He-he asked me about that actually. I...um...I turned him down.”

Cisco frowned. “How come?”

Virgil shook his head. “Sharon’s the better fit, plus she's stayed with the family her whole life. She's more of a Hawkins than I am. I'm fine being her second in command of our household. It just doesn't seem right to have a long lost brother just push is way in and be chosen over her. She knows how my dad works. She'll be good as the Head Alpha of the Dakota Council. I can find my own place as Virgil Hawkins.”

“Your mother was a medical doctor for us wolves. I think you'll make her proud. You're already on your way. Plus, I’ve heard you father is doing a good job i getting the Hawkins pack back together and where they should be.” Cisco smiled before glancing out the window. He stood up to stretch. “Better get back to Caitlin. The suns already high and we need to see if we can figure out where this man's from.”

Virgil nodded. “Let me bathe first and I'll join you two soon. All the dust and dirt from racing here feels caked on my skin now.” 

Cisco laughed at the unamused face Virgil shot at him as he motioned to his clothes and bare arms, but Cisco knew that the dirt and land around here wasn’t very favorable outside the small stretch of forest land the Rathaway's owned. It’s part of the reason Caitlin, Virgil and Cisco had moved to the specific area they lived in now. It was expansive in terms of plants and herbs while also pretty secluded from anywhere humans would settle. It’d had been a few hundred years since the Witch Trials, but since then most magic users had gone into hiding, Caitlin included. Who's to say that they won’t start up again if people start revealing themselves. Fear was a very powerful thing. It’s a wonder why the humans haven’t been suspicious about these werewolf councils and large scale meetings. Though many werewolf families across the United States settled after moving from Europe. They have a long history as well as the the large tribes of wolves from indigenous people already living in the Americas.      

“Okay,” Cisco said after a few teasing jabs. “We’ll see you in the hut.” 

“Don’t get into anymore fight with Caitlin alright?” Virgil rolled his eyes. “You two have known each other practically your whole lives. This is really something petty to fight over.” Virgil said as he took the stairs up two at a time to his bedroom.  

Cisco made his way outside and to the hut. Caitlin sat next to the man, a soft glow emanating from his body as her eyes moved back and forth over the wounds. Cisco bit his lip and walked inside quietly. Caitlin didn’t look up as her eyes scanned over the glow. Cisco stood there for a few more seconds before Caitlin blinked and her eyes lost the glossy look it held while using her magic. She looked up at Cisco and sighed. 

“Look, Cait. I’m sorry. I was a total ass to bring up Ronnie. I shouldn’t have tried to hurt you like that.” 

Caitlin waved her hand.” It’s nothing. I shouldn’t have been pushing so hard. I know you’ve been insecure with Hartley since the beginning and I should have let you deal with it instead of trying to push my thoughts on it.” 

Cisco smiled as he patted her shoulder. “The clothes aren’t hanging on the line outside. You take them down?” 

“Y-yeah, they’re in the corner, folded. Maybe you can figure out who they belong to? You’re out and about more than I am.” 

Cisco nodded as he took the clothes in his hand. He let the robes drop and unfold itself. They were standard grey, everday robes. Cisco turned the cloth over in his hands, inspecting it. The cloth was soft and flowed easily. It was a bit stiff as it was simply rinsed off with water, so dirt and blood probably still stuck to the fabric. Blood and grass stains marred the deep grey color. He turned it inside out and found a simple pack crest stitched inside. A simply yellow thunder bolt encircled in white. He didn’t recognized the crest and it was strange that it was stitched inside the robes rather than right in front on the right side of the chest.  

“Find anything?” Caitlin asked as Cisco turned the cloth over again.

“Looks like he’s from a big pack. I just don’t recognize the pack crest. It’s the strangest thing. The crest is sewn into the inside.” 

“What the crest?” Caitlin asked as Cisco made his way to her.

“A yellow thunderbolt. See?” Cisco said holding out the robes for Caitlin to take a look. 

“I know Virgil keeps a book of all the prominent packs in the area with the basic information. You should see if you two can find it.” Caitlin asked. 

“One step ahead of you.” Virgil said as he walked into the hut, book in hand, wearing clean, dark robes.

Cisco took the offered book and quickly flipped through a couple of pages as Virgil looked at the robes. 

“Well, to start these are summer robes. They're made of linen to make people sweat less due to the heat.”

“But it's nearly January. Why would someone bring summer robes to dress themselves in?” Cailin asked in confusion.

“Maybe it's all he has? He must be hiding out if the pack crest is stitched to the inside of his robe. It’s also not standard robes material so his pack had to have been at least moderately well off. What was he doing out here is the question.” Virgil reasoned.

“Cisco, he had something in his mouth remember? Where is it?” Caitlin asked.

Cisco looked up from the book. I put it on the counter. We didn't know what it was.” Cisco said a he hurried to the other end of the room. He used one of Caitlin's cloths to pick it up. 

“What the hell is that?”  Virgil wrinkled his nose.

“No idea.” Cisco said. “It's huge and furry though. No idea where he could have gotten this.”

“What is though? Do those look like claws?” Caitlin asked as she took it from Cisco.

“Shouldn't we be leaving all the detective work to the Wayne Pack?” Virgil joked. Cisco chuckled as Caitlin looked at the two.

“They're a large pack in Gotham. Known for their smarts and solving cases police can’t.” Virgil explained. “They're pretty well known.”

Caitlin shook her head.

“Just how long have you been out here?” Cisco asked. “we've been together forever.”

“Sixty years give or take.” Caitlin said. “A least here specifically.”

Virgil’s jaw dropped. “Just how old are you, Cait?” 

“Pretty old. I mean most witches aren't immortal, but I've had my few hundred years to myself. Don't act so surprised. You wolves have a pretty long lifespan. I think the record was three hundred years.” 

“But you still look so young!” Cisco said.

“You guys never bothered to ask before?” Caitlin laughed.

“But you looked our age, so it didn't really matter?” Cisco reasoned.

“Let's get back to this guy. We can discuss my age later.” Caitlin said in amusement. “We'll start with the pack crest and move on from there.”

Virgil flipped through the book for the next half hour as Cisco and Caitlin opted for finding out what animal the claw belonged to. Virgil finally fell back with a groan. Pages sounding as he book fell out of his lap

“There's nothing here about a thunderbolt..” he whined as he picked up the book. His eyes widened. “Hey, this is a thunderbolt right?”

Virgil showed the page to Cisco. Cisco looked it over, but frowned. 

“That crest is black and yellow. We're looking for yellow and white. The guy doesn't look like much of a ‘Thawne’ either.” Cisco joked. “Keep trying though. You're getting closer.” 

Virgil sighed, but nodded. “Any luck on the animal?”

“The closest we have us a bear, but that claw is nearly twice the size of a normal bear’s. Another thing, Central doesn't have bears anymore.” Caitlin said. “We haven’t had bears in quite a long time.

“The only thing that comes to my mind is that courting story. The story that all those high class packs like to tell. They court an Omega by getting a bear’s claw and presenting it to them as a show of strength.  The stories always said to get a claw, not tear off the whole paw.” Cisco said motioning to the paw on the table. “It's still dangerous though. He looks like an omega. No omega could take down a bear on its own. Hell, sometimes an Alpha needs help. What if he was just attacked?” 

“And kept a random claw?” Caitlin said with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. “Not likely.” 

“Then what was this guy doing?” Virgil said as he looked at the man’s bandaged form. He looked down at the book and squinted a bit. “Hey what does that blob look like to you?” 

Cisco took the book and inspected it. He brought close to his face, frowning at the splash of ink. “It looks like a white circle?” Cisco said. “It was a line running through it though."

“Doesn’t it look like a lightening bolt?” Virgil asked hopefully. 

Caitlin took the book from Cisco’s hands and looked over the corner of the page. “Yes, it kind of does. There’s no information on it though. Do you think they’re related to the Thawne’s?”

“No way. The Thawne’s aren’t people you want to associate with.”

“What if this guy betrayed them or something. They fought him and left him for dead?” Caitlin offered. 

“It’s not too far-fetched since their manor is on the other side of central, but it’s kind of reaching. Unless they were out here on patrol.” Virgil said. 

Caitlin looked outside the window. They’d been at this for hours. The sun was already half way down the horizon. “We should get some supper. We can continue this in the morning. Maybe his healing will finally kick in after 3 days.”   

The three went to bed that night thinking of what the animal paw and the crest meant. It was a hard puzzle to solve. They hoped they solved it soon because if the wolf didn’t wake up soon, then he never was and they’d have to put him down. They didn’t have the supplies to continue to care for him. 

The next morning Caitlin woke up, prepared tea and set out bread for Cisco and Virgil. It was a little before noon when she went back out to the hut to check on the man. She pulled the large wool blankets from his naked form. It was still winter after all and they didn’t want the man freezing to death. She started scanning his body once more with her magic. His healing was still slowed, but he was steadily getting better. She changed the bandages that only had splotches of blood now in comparison to large blotches like before. She’d just finished spreading salve onto his slightly healed back wounds when the man sat up abruptly, gasping for breath frantically. Caitlin gasped, but her accelerated heartbeat had Virgil and Cisco running in within seconds. 

“What happened?” Hartley ran in shortly afterward.

Cisco took Hartley’s hand and led him to the back of the hut to sit as Virgil and Caitlin held their hands up to show they had no weapons while cautiously stepping forward. The wolf bit out a growl and flashed his eyes at the two before the low growling retreated into whimpers. Short, pained howls filled the room as Caitlin ran up to the man and used her magic to dull the pain. The man pushed the hair from his face and offered a grateful look to Caitlin. 

“Wh- where am I?” the man rasped. 

Virgil hurried to his side with a glass of water. The man downed the glass quickly, begging for more. Virgil couldn’t fill the glass fast enough before he was asking Hartley to grab another bucket of water from the river. Hartley nodded, pulling Cisco along with him, so they could get two bucket fulls just in case. The man breathed deeply through his nose as he guzzled down the last glass of water offered. 

“What’s your name?” Caitlin asked softly. 

“Wh-what’s yours?” the man asked weakly. 

“Caitlin Snow.” Caitlin said. “He’s Virgil Hawkins and the other two are Cisco Ramon and Hartley Rathaway.” 

“Hawkins? Rathaway? Th-those are wolf pack names.” the man coughed violently.  

“Yes, they are.” Virgil said just as softly as Caitlin. “Can you tell us what happened?” 

“When my friends found you. You weren’t really in the best shape.” Caitlin asked. 

Cisco and Hartley walked in with two buckets of water. Caitlin used her magic to quickly purify it before Virgil handed the man another glass. The man drank this glass of water slowly this time. He set the glass down and looked around. 

“Wh-where am I?” 

“You’re just outside of central. By the Rathaway mansion.” Cisco replied. 

“What’s your name?” Hartley asked.  

“U-um Barry. Barry Allen.” the man replied, staring at Hartley. 

“Barry? Can you tell us anything about this?” Cisco asked holding up the robes that Barry had tied to him when they’d found him. 

Barry’s eyes widened. “Give it to me!” he reached and hissed in pain as his back muscles contracted around the large gashes. 

Caitlin sighed as blood started flowing from them again. “Hey calm down. We’re not doing anything with them, but you’re badly hurt. You can’t make jerky movements in your condition.” 

Barry shook his head. “I just want to go home, please.” he sobbed.

“Barry you can’t. You have extensive internal damage. I finally was able to assess the full extent this morning. Your back is torn to shreds, your lucky you don’t have anymore broken bones outside of the ribs I healed when my friends brought you here.”

“Please! Just let me go. I want to go home!” 

Hot tears flowed down Barry’s cheeks as he fought against Caitlin and Virgil trying to hold him down. Pain filled his body from his reopened wounds and his stomach and lower abdomen hurt like crazy. It was hard to handle. 

“Okay, we’ll take you home, but I need to check you!” Caitlin yelled. 

Barry stopped immediately, tears still flowing but not fighting back.

“Okay.” Caitlin breathed. 

Virgil and Cisco moved to help her bandage Barry’s back once more. He winced and whimpered throughout the whole procedure, but tried not to move. His eyes never left Hartley’s form which honestly creeped Hartley out, but if it helped him stay put then he’d help. It was better than watching the man, Barry, bleed out after all they’d done to help him. They finally re-bandaged and added salve to Barry’s back. The gashes were sore and it hurt to move whenever he tried to get up, but Barry pushed himself up. He reached for the robes, but Cisco stopped him. 

“Those seemed to be important to you. I’ll lend you some of mine. Plus, you’ll freeze to death in summer robes.” 

Barry nodded. “Thank you. They- they’re all I have left.” 

Cisco left to grab an old set of wool robes that Barry could use. Meanwhile, Caitlin looked Barry over once more. 

“You’ve been clutching at your stomach since you’ve calmed. Are you feeling pain there?” 

Barry nodded. “It’s been pounding since I woke up. Though it’s more of a dull ache now.”

“Sit back let me check.” Caitlin said. She moved to get a jar from the cabinet and slathered the cream over Barry’s severely bruised abdomen. She placed the tips of her fingers on his soft skin and pushed her magic into him. 

Barry jumped in response, but Virgil calmed him. “It’s fine she’s just scanning.” 

“So, she’s a witch?” Barry asked nervously. 

Caitlin nodded once as her fingertips glided over his stomach. Everything seemed fine. The pain might have been just because of the bruising and his now healed ribs, but Caitlin moved lower. She noticed Barry blush as she moved down his abdomen. “ Nothing to worry about. It’s just procedure.” 

Barry nodded, but still bit at his lip in embarrassment. He was still naked and this woman was touching him, he’d probably get it from the Alpha Council if anyone found out about a woman touching him while he was married. A witch no less. The woman stopped suddenly just above his gentles and ‘hmmed’. She spread her fingers out slightly and Barry shivered in reply when he felt another burst of magic enter his system. Caitlin finally pulled away after a few minutes. 

“Did you find anything?” Barry asked, hesitantly. 

Caitlin frowned as Cisco helped Barry into his robes before joining Hartley in the corner. He laced their hands together before pulling Hartley into his lap with a soft smile aimed only at him. Barry frowned slightly at the display before averting his gaze to Virgil who was pressed flush behind him, holding up Barry. 

“You’re- you’re an Omega, right?” Caitlin asked. 

Barry nodded. 

“May I ask where you’re from?” 

“I’m from Central. I was born into the Allen Pack, but they’re wiped out now. I’m also recently married.” Barry replied, deciding to keep it simple. “Why?”  

Caitlin bit her lip. “I was afraid of this. You’re from a family with money and old values, correct?”

“Not exactly old, but they do follow certain traditions.” Barry nodded. “Why what’s wrong with me?”

“Barry, whatever attacked you hurt you really bad. Your healing is working extremely slowly and I know that you know some wounds stay unhealed, regardless of werewolf healing.” 

Barry nodded slowly, still not understanding what Caitlin was trying to tell him. Barry thought back to it. The pain in his abdomen flared as the images flew into his mind. “Yeah, it kept stepping on me over and over.” 

“Barry, I’m sorry to say this, but I don’t think your fertile anymore.”   


Barry froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we finally get a look into what Len thinks of all of this marriage business.


	5. Beloved Mother and Father

Leonard lifted the shot glass to his mouth, feeling the slight burn as the amber liquid slid down his throat before the burn disappeared entirely within seconds. He looked at the small glass trivially before setting it down on the dark wood of the bar. It was refilled seconds later and Len almost rolled his eyes. Werewolves could not get drunk, but Lisa insisted on keeping up appearances in her bar even though liquor didn't affect their kind. Len would have went with it if she hadn't hired only wolves to be barkeepers. He would have gotten away with buying only a drink or two if they were human, but Lisa liked refilling to get her money's worth from wolves. Honestly, it was really only a way for his sister to dupe him out of his money. He sighed as he set the glass down once more. Someone came back around to fill his glass and he shot the small, male beta a stern look. Leonard chuckled to himself as the beta turned away quickly, pulling the bottle of liquor close to his chest, not meeting Leonard's eyes. Lisa had yet to arrive and Len was starting to feel impatient. Especially since she was the one who called him to her brothel this late at night. It was just something to add to his tarnished reputation. He searched the room once more, head balanced on one hand in boredom as drunk men littered the area. He tried to drown out as much of the moaning and intercourse noises happening in the back, but his ears picked up on all of it anyway.

He glanced around the rowdy bar again, not looking for anything in particular. The bartender offered him a glass of beer instead, summoning up the courage to serve him once more after the death glare Leonard had sent him. Leonard stared at the tall beer glass and sighed before taking it. He sipped at it as he waited for his sister to arrive. She was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago to “catch up”. Leonard knew she just wanted the current gossip from the other packs. He downed the beer quickly and set the money for his drinks on the bar. It was quickly picked up as he picked up his coat to leave. As soon as he stood, his sister waltzed through the doors, dressed up and smiling. Leonard cursed. He'd hoped that she wouldn't arrive in time. The werewolf that had served him earlier was behind him hiding an amused smile.

“You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you, Lenny?”

Leonard half smiled. “Of course not.”

“Come on. Mick's already in the back room.” Lisa grinned as Leonard rolled his eyes. Mick liked indulging in Lisa's offers. Leonard did as well, but it was incredibly rare. Especially when it was his job to indulge in other things. He hadn't touched anyone since getting married to Allen though. It was honestly sort of a load off. It was probably the only positive point about the marriage.

“Let's go wrangle, Mick.” Lisa smirked.

Leonard grinned back. Lisa was devious when she wanted to be. She probably had something planned. He followed her down the hall and stood behind her as she jerked open a door. A woman moaned her orgasm as Mick groaned in frustration when he saw Lisa and Leonard at the door. The woman climbed off him and hurriedly got dressed as Lisa tapped her foot. The woman squeaked at her leaving her boss waiting before scurrying out the door, leaving Mick hard and unsatisfied.

“Ya couldn’t wait till I was done?” Mick growled as he got off the bed in all his naked glory to find his pants. He picked up his pants from the floor and pulled them on, the front tented from his hardness. Mick grunted as the fabric brushed against the sensitive area. He grabbed his shirt from the ground flashing his beta eyes as he turned back to Lisa and Leonard.

“We could have, but dear old Lenny has been waiting.” Lisa said with a wave of her hand as Leonard smirked at him amusement dancing across his face.

Mick glared at the siblings before following them to Lisa's private room and office. She walked into the room, letting Mick and Leonard in before closing the door and locking it. She sat on the bed as Leonard and Mick took their seats in the chair in front of her.

“Ya know you only hire wolves, right?” Mick raised an eyebrow.

“It's magic enforced.” Lisa said simply as Leonard raised an eyebrow. “You should seriously know me better than that Micky. We’ve been doing this for years.”

“Now how would someone like you make friends with a witch?” Mick crossed his arms.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “I've got my connections too, alright.”

“What happened to friendship. You know I been looking for witches.” Mick almost looked like he was pouting.

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Not this witch. Trust me. Now back to why we’re actually here?”

The two looked back and forth at each other to annoy her. Lisa sighed, shaking her head at their antics. These were supposed to be two ruthless, grown men.

“I heard that you and that husband of yours went out for Christmas Eve, Lenny.” Lisa smirked, revenge set in motion. “How'd it go?”

Leonard narrowed his eyes at her. “That's not really any of your business now is it?”

“Well, you went to get information from that party. Spit it out.” Mick growled.

Leonard looked between the two then let out an annoyed sound. He knew what the two of them were trying to play at. He knew if he came tonight that they'd ask about Allen. Leonard honestly hadn’t told them anything about Allen. They were only to find his family name in the Central records. Not many people knew who Allen was. Leonard knew little more than what the council told him when they declared that they’d be married. Leonard really didn’t want to deal with their needless and prying questions, but they were still family no matter how annoying they could be when they had the chance. That, however, only gave them leeway for asking their questions. It did not mean Leonard was giving any answers.

“Come on, Lenny. I haven't heard a thing from you since the wedding. That was months ago! Tell us about your husband!”

Leonard shrugged. “There's not much to tell. I've been working long hours.”

“If you call that horrible Alpha Council work.” Lisa scoffed. “I still don't know why you stay in that poor excuse for a werewolf government.”

“It's been in our family for centuries, Lisa. The head of our house has always held a prominent spot there. I finally have a chance to make some changes to this corrupt form of government. Someone has to be able to create change.” Leonard explained. Lisa never wanted him to follow in his father’s footsteps and become part of the council. It’s how Leonard’s mother was pushed to her death and why Lisa’s mother ran away shortly after Lisa was born. Being the chosen mate of an Alpha council was not an easy job. It was quite tedious and harmful to one’s person. Lisa had made it a point over the years to continuously tell Leonard how much he’d changed in the past fifteen years since he’d taken a seat on the council. The Snart name was already revered and feared, Leonard just made their name more well known.

Lisa tilted her head slightly and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath, not wanting to let any mentioning of their long dead father and her feelings about him surface anymore than necessary. She should have known that this would be about their father again. Lenny would never be able to leave his shadow after the atrocities their father had committed along with tainting their once great family name. She wished Lenny had just left the family name alone and moved to do what he wanted. She hated that Lenny had embraced those atrocities and rebuilt their name in werewolf history as a feared pack of the Americas. They never had many friends. Mick was honestly the only one Lenny had trusted from day one and that was because they’d known each other or as long as they could remember.

“Since when did you care for anything in our family, Lenny. It's been fifteen years. I'm sure the council will let you go on your merry way as the head of the Snart house in peace. You're married now for Christ’s sake. You should be with your husband. You don’t owe the council anything. How is your little omega husband by the way. I hear he’s been doing quite well at the Snart Manor.”

Leonard gave her the side eye before shrugging. “Ask the staff working there. I’ve honestly only spoken to him a few times. I’ve been too busy with my work in the council to deal with a weakling husband that can’t adapt to the simple needs of my family.”

Lisa squinted her eyes in confusion. “You don’t know? Lenny you’re his husband you’re supposed to be caring about his well-being. That’s what husbands do.”

“More like I don’t care.” Leonard drawled and Lisa frowned. He’d entered back into his tight-lipped Snart persona.

“Did- did something happen? I know you weren’t very happy with the arrangement, but I thought the omega they chose was a good match.”

“Look, I knew years ago I would never marry because I liked the person. The council always planned to marry me off to some omega to punish me. It’s my choice on whether I give my husband the time of day or not. I chose not,now are we going to touch base with the information we’ve gathered this past month or not?” Leonard said with crossed arms and an annoyed expression.

Lisa opened her mouth to reply, but decided not to. She hated that her brother could be so stubborn when he wanted to be. It ran in the family no matter how much Lenny disliked being compared to Lewis. Lisa was hoping Lenny would take this opportunity to find happiness and leave the wretched life he led behind. Bartholomew seemed like a nice enough person to help Lenny. She’d seen the light he’d held in his eyes when she watched him speaking with the Wests at the wedding. She should have known Lenny’s first instinct was to push him away. It was too much to hope for a change in his life to happen this soon. Lenny wasn’t even entertaining the idea in the slightest. Lisa’s eyes flicked to Mick standing in the corner. He raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Lisa sighed. Mick was never any help. As long as he got his way with the witches he was hunting, Lenny was a good ally to him. She’d make him see it her way though. She had to.

“Bruce’s second ward is getting married to a well known family of Betas. The Kelley’s. Caroline hasn't been very close with her family since she was a child. They basically abandoned her. You know the story.” she glanced at Leonard who’d broken her out of her thoughts.

“It's surprising that she even decided to marry under the Kelley name. She despises her parents. She was practically another child to Wayne since she spent so much of her time there. I’m happy she’s found a mate” Lisa responded.

“It is not a very big alliance but one nonetheless. We should keep track of it in our records.” Leonard frowned. “Bruce Wayne is the most well known and highly respected Alpha in the country. This alliance still matters no matter even if Caroline wants nothing to do with her family. Bruce may come off as more benevolent than the previous Wayne alphas in the family, but we all know he's done some really controversial things because of his past as well. We need to keep an eye on the Kane’s as well since they’re family. We wouldn’t want something to be happening right under our noses.”

“Yeah, with your sense of smell it might ‘appen.” Mick chuckled to himself.

Leonard rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Is he attending the big Alpha convention in March, Lenny?” Lisa asked.

Leonard shook his head. “Grayson will be taking his place and bringing along Bruce’s biological child to obtain information on how the Alphas work in his state and in others. I believe his rumored name is Damian.”

“Isn't that kid still too young to be learning about that corrupt convention and sad excuse for a unified council?” Mick interrupted.

“He’s been gaining quite a large reputation for being extremely arrogant and entitled. Sounds like Bruce chose Grayson to become his mentor. Looks like a well thought out match to me.” Lisa replied with a shrug.

“The brat’s around 10 isn’t he? He was just dropped on old Brucie’s front doorstep less than a year ago. The man moves fast into getting his bloodline involved.” Mick said.

“Bruce doesn't seem the type to just drop his kid in the middle of an Alpha convention though.” Lisa reasoned. “Bruce is entirely too protective of his family.”

“I hear the child is an Al Ghul.” Mick grunted as he pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket. He set it in his mouth, but held a.hand up in defense when Lisa turned to him with a wagging finger.

“Better not light that stupid thing.” Lisa grumbled. “I don't need to be breathing contaminated air.”

“The Al Ghul’s are an old vampire family. It’s no wonder the child has grown up in arrogance. I have the slightest idea why they’d send their son to werewolf country.” Leonard frowned. He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a pocket book. He grabbed a pen from the jar sitting on the side table and jot down a few notes. The ink disappeared as soon as it touched the paper. Anyone with alpha sight would be able to read the writing. He looked up to find Mick and Lisa staring at him with intrigue. He clamped the book shut and stuffed it back into his pocket. He set the pen on the table in a show of finality before clearing his throat.

“Most old families start around that age. The Wayne’s are one of the oldest families around. Plus, we all know how differently overseas packs operate in comparison to the Americas. ” Leonard shrugged. “We just don't know which Al ghul the other parent is let alone why Bruce would even have a child with a vampire.”

“Forget vampire. Why would Wayne even want to mate with that kind of family? No family actively likes the Al Ghuls anywhere in the world.” Lisa asked eyeing Mick's cigarette as Mick reached into his pocket for his lighter.

“We'll just have to keep on the lookout for more information on how this child progresses. He could mean trouble from the Al Ghuls.” Leonard said following Lisa’s gaze. He grabbed the unlit cigarette from Mick’s lips and crushed it in his hands before Mick even registered the action.

“Anything else?” Lisa asked with a smirk as Mick growled in annoyance.

“Hawkins was in town.” Leonard said finally, dropping the cigarette remains on the side table. He dusted off his hands, picking up a few peanuts from the jar Lisa also kept on the table. He popped one in his mouth and chewed slowly.

“Hawkins as in the lost pack from Dakota Hawkins? Why would he be here in Central?” Mick asked trying to mask his surprised expression.

Leonard shrugged. It was also a surprise to Leonard he first got wind of that information as well. He’d thought it was some trick from another alpha in the council, but it seemed the local paper had sighted the Hawkins Alpha on Central’s borders. He'd expected there would have been more fanfare about it especially since he hadn’t traveled since the incident, but the lone article is all that accompanied his arrival. Written by the only daughter of the Goren vampire family in Dakota. Leonard would have written it off, but that particular family always had reliable sources. It’s what made their reputation along with being the only paper to cover the Hawkins Pack disappearance almost a decade ago.

The Hawkins family was a very prominent family from Dakota with a mix of strong Alphas and Betas in their family line. At tragic incident happened a few years ago involving the hunters and other humans. Many wolves had called for war against the hunters for destroying a huge and famous pack. The alpha’s son and only living pack member of the Hawkins Pack was found a few years after the massacre by the packless wolf Augustus Freeman and his ward Raquel on the outskirts of Dakota’s poorest neighborhoods. Everyone thought that the whole family was wiped out in the incident, but the Hawkins son was living on his own in the forest for seven years. Three years later, a few more members of the once great pack resurface along with it’s alpha, Robert Hawkins and his daughter, Sharon Hawkins. It was a real miracle story and was talked about in wolf circles for months, but the members of the pack that were left never talked about their experiences much. No matter how much the Dakota Alpha Council pushed for information, they’d all stayed silent. The family had struggled to gain back their prosperous family name and pack size once they came back to light.They have mostly kept to themselves since then, not causing trouble and generally being one of the most peaceful packs around. However, they’d taken to living in the forests of Dakota rather than with the humans.

Most of the packs in the West thought the incident was because of the race debate from hunters and the human side of their world. The debate was and still is a truly hideous mark on the human people and their so called enlightenment. Leonard would never understand their reasoning at all and probably would never want to not after what happened to a truly great pack that aimed to make the Americas a great place for all. The Hawkins Pack was prosperous and lived among humans helping as many people as possible. Many hated how well off and wealthy they were. They hated how much money and how much of their time was dedicated to the people around them. The Hawkins Pack was generously old and had migrated from Ghana hundreds of years before Puritans tried to take the land. It was astonishing how human society could be quite cruel and heartless especially to people of color. It always amazed the wolves and other supernatural creatures how they could so carelessly and needlessly kill their own kind. It was disgusting to see and the constant news in the papers constantly made Leonard and the rest of the council annoyed with how this species were so arrogant.

“Lenny? Are you okay? ” Lisa asked waving a hand in front of his face.

Leonard looked up. He hadn’t realized he’d been deep in thought. It seemed he’d been thinking a lot lately. About his role in the council, about the families around him, his mother, and his sister. He mentally shook his head to get himself back on track. They needed to pass on as much information as possible tonight. He wouldn’t be able to meet up with the for another few weeks.

“Peachy.” Leonard offered with a smirk. “Word is, his son lives in the forests around central.” Leonard recited what he'd heard from the Alpha Council.

“Didn't his son go back to live with them when the the remaining members of the Hawkins Pack resurfaced?” Lisa asked.

Leonard shook his head. “He returned shortly after seeing his family. He visited the Alpha Council once to ask permission to stay in the Central territory. It was granted, last I heard he was holed up in the forest bordering the Rathaway manor with another wolf. I doubt the Rathaways know he's even there. They care entirely too much about themselves, their company, and their land to care about things lurking around their land.” Leonard scoffed. “Pitiful excuse for a powerful family.”

Lisa rolled her eyes. “Stop being so judgey, Lenny. They're a family that actually hasn't started any trouble. We’re in peaceful times now. It’s only natural other families want to keep it that way and blend in with society. Not everyone wants to keep to the old ways and stay all by their lonesome. ”

“Doesn't make them any less… suspect.” Leonard waved his hand. “Clean record like that makes me wonder.”

“More like paranoid, brother.” Lisa scoffed with a roll of her eyes. “Leave the poor family be.”

She looked over to Mick who had checked out of the conversation long ago.

“How's your hunt for witches going, Mick?” Lisa asked, ignoring Leonard ‘s attempt at a reply. Mick had a theory about witches that he'd wanted to research on his own. He’d been hunting them for decades. He was now quite the household name for witches in hiding. Many were careful around him in fear of what he’d do and the rumors that followed. Even if many people feared him, his travels often left him with much gossip. He and Lenny had been working like this for decades. Probably since they were young.

“Would have liked it to be better.” Mick grunted. “It seems Queen’s wife has now taken over as head Alpha.”

Leonard snorted. “Everyone saw that coming from miles away.”

Lisa nodded with a laugh. “Queen is nothing without his wife to run things. It’s quite cute really that the council in Star territory thinks they can try to dethrone her. Queen would never let that happen. Their love is truly something to behold. I’m quite jealous. Though the Star Alpha Council should learn that many things Alphas can do, an Omega can do it just as efficiently probably even more so. I admire her for it. She is really attempting to make some changes in how our world is run. Speaking of omegas and change, Bartholomew?”

Leonard sighed. He’d hoped he would dodge this one. His sister was entirely to eager about their relationship when he’d told her and he would hate to break the vision she had for him and his life, but she was entirely wrong. Leonard would never let something as trivial as love and happiness into his life. It does nothing except deter him from his goals. He was taught that at a very young age. He was constantly amazed at how Lisa simply seemed to just brush off everything their father had done to them.

“Nothing much to say really. He is what I expected. Nothing more and nothing less.”

“And pray tell what may that be?” Lisa tilted her head to the side with crossed arms.

“It’s simple, he’s a whiny omega and he almost jeopardized my chances for information at Santini’s Christmas event.”

Lisa eyes widened as she looked over at Mick who in turn had his own eyebrows risen.

“You left your husband to those fiends, Lenny? Are you insane?” Lisa raised her voice. “He knows nothing of our family and how we’ve worked for centuries. How could you just throw him into a literal pit of sharks. Lenny, tell me you’re joking?”

Leonard stayed tightlipped. Maybe he had been too petty about it. Maybe he had been pushing his anger at the Alpha council onto Allen in that moment. He opened his mouth to retort, but could think of nothing. Lisa did have a point which she usually does when Leonard was being rash and was acting out of malice and annoyance. It was easy to keep up his cold façade.

“I left him information!” he finally formed.

“Information? Leonard, it took us years to pick up after our father. The countless errors and naivety we displayed when we first tried to reclaim our name. You expected him to cooperate in months with just information?”

Leonard groaned to himself. He’d yelled at Allen, too. Well deserved after trying to think that he, an omega, could overtake an alpha, but the initially argument had been because of Leonard’s rash actions. Allen really hadn’t known up or down from what he was supposed to do at the party. Yes he’d secretly left information but Lisa was right as usual. It was his fault, but he thought Allen would at least take the hint in the notes,  
“It was my own personal information, sister. My own note taking from our time in his shoes.” The notes he’d left Allen were Leonard’s own notes from when he’d been learned in Snart alphahood from the same people teaching Allen now. “Emotions were not to be shown at the event. I made it as blatant as possible in my writing after what happened. It shouldn’t have been difficult especially because it was the Santini’s. Everyone’s heard of the Santinis and how they operate. That alone should have alerted Allen to sit and behave until I was done gathering the information I needed.”

“Did you think that maybe Allen might be naive enough to think this was a real thing? Have you read nothing of his background?” Lisa asked.

“Of course I have.” Leonard roared, but calmed immediately after. Alpha roars, yelling, and frustration would do nothing to deter his sister. She knew him too well for that. Leonard would never want his sister to fear him nor would he ever want to force her into anything no matter how angry he was in the moment. Lisa was always the one that made him lose his temper visually. Well, he could now add Allen to that very short list.

Lisa waved her hand to deter Len’s oncoming apologetic words knowing that she had goaded him.

“Who’d you leave him with?” Mick tried as the two sibling cooled down.

Leonard blinked at Mick. “The twins. Why?”

Lisa balked. 

“You’re fucking insane, Lenny.” Lisa enunciated each word in disbelief. “You just married the kid and you leave him with their gang? You really are stupid”

“Anyone can hold their own when speaking with them, Lisa. They are but spoiled brats that find entertainment in taunting people.” Leonard shrugged. “I expected it would be practice for him. I had to find an opening to obtain more important information to anyway. It’s not like I could keep my eye on Allen all night. That's why we’re here is it not? For information.” Leonard said.

He was growing tired of his sister reprimanding him over something so trivial as being with his naive husband. Allen was worthless to the family if he was not able to stand on his own and get things through his head. He should have already learned in his studies that the Snart family isn't all that it seems to be, so the outburst at the party was unnecessary and the argument at the manor? Childish. Leonard never wanted such a weak and inable partner. His partner needed to be strong and right behind him for what Leonard's job was. Allen was nothing like that. He was far from strong, he was far from worthy, and it looked like it was going to get worse over time much to Leonard's ever flowing annoyance of his mate being an embarrassment to his family.

“Are you at least going to give him another chance, Lenny? Ow that you know how stupid you decisions are?” Lisa asked, hands akimbo.

“Maybe.” Leonard drawled. “Trust is something earned. I can’t trust someone so naive with a family like ours.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t be so trusting of someone that would rather bed and enable other alpha and omega.” Mick tried with a smirk.

“I haven’t bed anyone since my marriage to Allen, Mick. I am promised to him and him only. Even if this was a forced marriage.” Leonard said with crossed arms. “But, there is no reason not to flirt. I still have ways to obtain information without the need for sexual relations.”

“Does Allen know that?” Lisa asked. “He is an omega after all. They react differently with their mates.”

“We’re nowhere near being mates, Lisa. I haven’t even bedded Allen. I rarely ever talk to him. I haven’t seen him in days.”

Lisa sighed. Lenny had so much to learn about life and the people around him. It was a shame that he couldn’t see the things he needed being thrown right in his face. She only hoped things weren’t completely ruined with Bartholomew. He was a nice looking omega and his history showed much promise as the mate to the Snart family. Maybe she should drop in soon for a visit so they can talk. He probably wasn’t feeling very happy with this arrangement after everything Lenny just told him. She would have to attempt to explain her brother’s clouded logic to him and hope for the best. She really did think that Bartholomew was the best choice for her brother even if he didn’t see it in this very moment. Bartholomew reminded Lisa much of Lenny’s mother. Their demeanor was similar and their mannerisms at least from what Lisa had seen matched as well. Lenny’s mother had always been the one to calm him the most. She thought having Bartholomew marry her brother would help Lenny, but he was fighting it. It was quite a shame that things had to be this way.

Lewis was long dead yet her dear brother still felt the pain inflicted upon them deeper than ever. Leonard had gotten the most of it being the first born and an Alpha. He had often protected her from their father as a child even if he was not required to do so as Lisa was the child of a mistress. Leonard didn’t care one bit. He used all his power to ensure that everyone knew Lisa was his sister and that they were a family that no one could tear apart. Even after his own mother had been murdered by Lisa’s. It was truly a dreadful experience for him, but he took the pain and sorrow head on and emerged victorious over Lisa’s mother and their own father. The only problem was the damage that their father had inflicted upon their family’s name while h reigned as the alpha of the Snart Pack. Their name had never been glorious like the Kanes or the Waynes, but they had been a reliable family in their history. The left hand of any pack that needed one. This history was kept in full secrecy, in the dark from everyone. That was until Lewis brought all of it into the daylight and ruined the reputation left by their previous alphas. Lenny, Lisa, and Mick had been suffering and striving to put their family name in the light once more. It was a long, hard, and strenuous road, but they were making progress. At least they thought they were until Lenny was suddenly forced into a marriage with an adopted Omega from the West family that had tainted family name just as they had. The story of the Allen family was not a well known one, so the Alpha Council thought nothing of it when they chose Bartholomew henry Allen to become mates with Lenny. Lisa and her brother knew though. They knew the reason why some alphas in the council hurried to agree to this particular marriage. The older alphas that knew Lewis and all that he’d done in his reign first hand had jumped at the chance after learning of Bartholomew’s background. They’d wanted to bring the family back down again by marrying off the son of one traitor to the son of another. It’d forever shame their family and taint their history. Mick had thought that Allen was in on the plan, but he’d genuinely fought back against the alpha council every day up until the day of the ceremony. Lenny had given the man the benefit of the doubt after that. He’d seen how much he’d fought against the marriage first hand.

Lisa looked over at Leonard before her gaze wandered to Mick. “The alpha council hasn’t demanded a bedding ceremony? Strange.”

Leonard shrugged. “I don’t particularly care to bring it up. It’s been four months. We are not in a hurry for children nor are we close enough to even share a bed. We’re as far away as can be from each other in the manor. I’d like to keep it that way.”

Leonard fixed his coat. “Any other news that we think would be valuable to our records?”

Lisa and Mick were silent.

“If you don’t mind, I must take my leave. It’s nearly dawn and I have an early meeting with the council. Can’t be walking into the conference with the same clothing as yesterday can I?” Leonard said sarcastically as he pulled his sister into a hug.

“I know you’re just looking out for me, but please leave it be. I don’t need it.” he said into her ear before he pulled away.

Lisa frowned, but nodded.

Leonard patted Mick’s scarred shoulder and bid them farewell before walking out the door and into quieter bar. He made his way to his car and drove to the manor. He needed to let out some of his frustrations. He didn’t need to take his anger to an alpha council conference that was sure to grind his annoyances. He looked up at the waning moon as he drove the hour back to his home. He thought about Lisa’s words. Perhaps he would give Allen another chance. After all, most of the event was his own fault for not getting Allen as prepared as he should have. Omegas could be quite sensitive after all, and everything Allen’s lived through might have made him more sensitive than others. He arrived to the manor around four in the morning. He made his way to his study, removing his pocket watch and setting it down on the wood table. He unbuttoned his jacket and hung it on the back of the chair. He rolled up the long sleeves before unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. A scar peaked from beneath the fabric. Leonard ran his hand over it. Not much could injure a werewolf let alone leave a scar. Unfortunately, many scars covered Leonard’s body and it all went back to his father. Just thinking of the man made Leonard seethe in anger.

His father was long gone from this world, yet he continued to torment Leonard. Leonard walked across the room and grabbed his paintbrushes and paint. He set them down carefully on the desk before he pulled out a spare blank canvas from his storage. He set it on its stand and stared at it in deep thought. Other paintings dried and half finished were set around the room. Leonard glanced at them. Some were of people, more were abstract flourishes of color, and others were the darkest of blacks, reds, and blues. He looked down at the colors before him to see where he would start. He picked up the bright red first and squeezed some onto his palette. He then picked up the black and squeezed some right next to the red. He swirled the paint on the palette together vigorously with his paint brush. He watched the color turn dark like blood before he set the first stroke of color on the pale canvas. The dark color looked out of place against the pale peach, but he continued with stippled motions as he let all of his motion flow from his body and into the small brush in his hand.

Art had always been a way to channel his emotions. It was his go to method for calming himself. Leonard smeared the paint on the canvas in a long motion, separating space for the dark red. Many of his darker paintings were made in anger and frustration. Though many of his calmer looking paintings also had a dark and twisted element to them. As a child, he’d been very closed off. His art had been at its wildest during his childhood. Grotesque pictures of death and destruction littered room floor and filled many books. He’d been using coal art tools then. He’d dabbled into using ink soon after before jumping into painting. Painting had been the thing he stuck to. It helped him work his feelings out best and he was good at it. His art was well recognized in the Americas. More than one of his pieces ended up in many homes of wealthy people. Bruce Wayne even acquired one of his pieces a few years ago. He’d been very appreciative of Leonard’s bat commission a few years later.

He tried a few strokes here and there before going back to mix the paint to make it slightly darker to create shadows on the figure. He had no idea what he wanted to pain and often never did, so he just let his mind take over and let his body move of its own will. It had never let him down before. He started making longer, broader strokes on the canvas, his eyes set firmly on the paint. He switched his brush as he started filling in the figure he’d started separating limbs with darker, cleaner lines and rounder shapes. He felt his arm growing heavy after a while, but he couldn’t stop. The painting had sucked him in and now he wanted it finished. He wanted to know just how angry he came off to people. Just how frustrated and annoyed he was.

Leonard’s painting started to resemble a growling wolf bleeding on the canvas. He’d switched into forming a few coats for jet black background to make the red look even angrier before turning back into detailing the forming wolf. The wolf’s fur looked like it stood on end, the wolf’s ears were perked up, and a snarl covered its face. Leonard hadn’t drawn a full wolf, only it’s face and a part of its flank and front paws. It looked entirely menacing. It’s eyes were small dark black curves to match against the black background with a single red dot in the middle of both. It looked almost demonic. Leonard moved to mix a more burgundy color for detail, but stopped. His hand was shaking and he was panting hard. He hadn’t realized his body had gotten so into transferring his anger onto paper. He set down his palette and picked up his pocket watch. It was nearly six in the morning. He set the watch back down and stepped back to look at the almost finished painting. It looked like it was about to jump off the page and attack him. The wet patches drying on the canvas gave it more personality, but Leonard knew it wouldn’t be there for long. He lifted the paint brush to add the burgundy color to its mane before painting a black triangle for its nose and 3 black dots on each side to show whiskers. He used the burgundy once more for the nose’s detailing. He swished the paintbrush into the water sitting on a stand next to him. His arms were covered in flaked paint. Honestly if someone walked in at this moment the paint stains could look like he’d murdered someone.

Leonard used the back of his forearm to wipe off the sweat that had gathered on his forehead. He unbuttoned the rest of the buttons on his shirt before shaking it off and gathering it on his arm. He walked out of his study, locking the door, before heading to his room. He dropped the clothing onto the floor as he headed straight for the washing basin. He scrubbed the paint off his hands arm arms with his special mixture just for removing paint. He dried his hands and arms on a towel as he made his way back into his room. It was just as he left it a few days ago. Leonard hadn’t been back home for nearly a week. He left soon after his packs run in the woods to do some more dirty work for the council. Dust had already started collecting on his tables and desk. He’d have to clean that up in his spare time. For now, he dressed in his sleep robes. He’d wake in an hour or so. Then he’d head out to the alpha council conference to hear what they all had to say about the recent events in Central and in the territories around them.

Two hours later Leonard was rested enough to function for the day. He’d be getting a break for about a week so he longed to be back in his bed and away from the men and women of the Central alpha council. He sat in quiet observation as they argued over on thing or another, again. Arguments were not uncommon in the council especially with the rise of Alphas sending their right hand betas in their stead. Many wolves still had prejudices over those attending council who were not alphas. Leonard never really cared. He just wanted to get to the point, get information, make decisions needed to make change in his territory, and get out of there. He never knew why the council insisted on wasting everyone’s time with arguments and insults. These conferences always bored Leonard, but it was a necessary evil for what he wanted to do for Central unfortunately.

He cleared his throat and drawled out an answer aimed at him. The two participants in the current argument blinked at him before settling down and agreeing with his proposal. Leonard noted the confrontation in his council book before they moved on to the next topic of discussion. He shared what information he obtained on his four day assignment. It wasn’t much. It was mostly updated locations of the enemies and the newest redrawings of certain boundary lines made by the humans and their unethical laws. The European immigrants were attempting to push First Nations people out of their territory again, so Leonard had used his supernatural abilities to help them regain some of their land and keep them at bay by thinking the land was haunted. It‘d given Leonard much needed amusement when he saw their reaction. Many tribes had a symbiotic relationship with the supernatural creatures in the area. Both sides were glad for the extended relationship and it helped them both out on a whole. The relationship went back for hundreds of years, before Europeans tried to colonize the Americas. Their early peoples had been naive to think that they could all coexist in the country without any problems. Many supernatural groups such as sprites and certain land related species as well as First Nations people were feeling its effects to this day.

The council took down their notes to store in their own homes before the conference was dismissed much to Leonard's joy. He could finally get at least some relaxation in and maybe have a talk with Allen about moving forward in how they’re going to deal with this inevitable relationship. He did owe him a sort of apology after all. Did it mean that he would forget the events and the embarrassment he faced in front of the Santinis? No, but he’d have to push harder to make Allen learn that he’s living under the roof of an alpha now. Things were going to be different and he needed to adapt now. He would not be babied anymore than he already has been. It was time to make a change, and Leonard would have to make it with force if need be. Leonard arrived to his home by midday. He greeted the gardeners out front before stepping inside. He handed his jacket to another beta before making his way farther into his home.

“Bernard! Please, fetch Allen for me. We’re in great need of a talk” Leonard called. He noticed many of the wolves freeze before continuing on with their work. He raised an eyebrow.

“Bernard, such great timing as always. Where’s Allen?”

“You see, Master Snart. Mr. Allen- he” Bernard struggled to find words which worried Leonard. It was out of character for him.

“He’s gone, Leonard.” Anita said from the stairs. “He’s been gone for days.”

Leonard’s smile left his face in an instant. His eyes narrowed as the other wolves in the room looked at him nervously. Leonard was normally calm and collected, but this was an instance in which they didn’t know how he would react in the moment regardless of his kindness. He felt his eyes flash red for a millisecond as he clenched his hands. He could feel the pinpricks of his claws as they slowly protruded from his fingertips, but he took a breath and smiled.

“Thank you for informing me about my husband, Anita.” Leonard said voice dripping with fake sweetness as he made his way up the stairs. He passed her without a glance. He could feel everyone sigh in relief as he left the room the tension melting away as they get back to work. He released his fists, the wounds he’d inflicted on himself healing almost instantly as he walked down the hall with precise steps. His footsteps echoed on the wood as he turned down another hall with purpose. He made it all the way to the portrait room. He closed the door with a click and took a breath to let out his outrage at his own husband just up and leaving on his own. He glanced around the room filled with the portraits of his family. He walked fast paced to the reason why he came. A covered portrait in the middle of the room. The portrait that showed the current living family in Snart ancestry. He roughly ripped off the fabric he and Lisa had set their years ago. He stared into the painted faces of his father, himself, and his mother.

His eyes settled on himself first. A young child filled with innocence and promise. He wore his darker robes for the picture. Leonard still remembered the day that they posed for the portrait clearly. His face supported a frown as a result of being scolded by his father for not listening or keeping still. Leonard had been a very curious and energetic boy, it’s a wonder how he ever focused on anything during those times. His eyes them settled on the right side of the portrait, to where his father stood. He was dressed in magnificent robes, ice blue with the navy family crest pressed into the shoulder. He stood tall and arrogant against the grassy backdrop. Leonard's gaze looked over his stance before falling to his father’s face. He stared at the smirking face of his father with disgust. He felt the resentment filling him, but his father was not the reason he was in this room. No, the reason he was here was just to the left of his father. A brown skinned woman with a bright smile and kind, heart filled eyes. She wore a long dress and had her hand gently laid on Leonard’s shoulder in comfort and encouragement. She was picture perfect.

“My beloved mother.” he spat. “The one person that I felt would never betray me. The person that should have always been there. The person abandoned me. I thought by covering you up I’d be rid of you, but of course you always find a way back to me don’t you?”

Leonard chuckled darkly as his eyes moved to look at the other portraits in the room. People of all heights, skin colors, and sizes filled his vision. Every single one of his ancestors had a portrait in this room. His eyes fell to the empty space that would need to hold a portrait of Allen and himself soon before his eyes flicked back to his own family portrait from years ago.

“I did not think there would ever be anyone else like you, mother. No one else would ever exude your warmth and happiness, you eagerness to learn, your strength against others. You were truly one of a kind. It’s a shame that this man fits your entire description, and I hate him for it. It’s strange really. He has your eyes. The light that once filled yours before your death completely fills his as well. My dislike for him has grown in the time that he’s been here. All of the reports I’ve gotten back from the staff reminds me of you and how hard you worked to be with father. It’s quite shameful that like you it’s all a worthless lie.” Leonard casually flicked lint from his shirt.

“Oh how I had thought I’d had gotten over you, dear mother! Gotten over your betrayal and my hurt.” Leonard’s voice raised as he walked in circles around the room observing the smiling faces of his ancestry. “But no, you just had to reel me back in. You just couldn’t leave me alone could you?”

Leonard reached into his jacket pocket for the lighter he’d swiped from Mick that night before. He flicked the cap open and closed. A tick he’d picked up from his father despite the fact the Leonard did not smoke. He glanced back at his portrait of the motionless family plastered onto the canvas.

“Of course you couldn’t. You caused this family to be what it is today. It was all your fault.” Leonard smirked remembering the events that caused his mother’s death. It was funny, at first he thought it had all been his own fault. What he lacked is what his father took out on his mother. It’s what destroyed his family, but his mother’s selfish actions was ultimately what lead her to her downfall. She just couldn’t accept the changes that Lewis had experienced as he grew more and more involved with the council and with other packs. If his mother had worked harder, if his father wasn’t such an asshole, if his mother was a stronger omega, or if his father wasn’t so stubborn things would be different now. His mother wouldn’t be dead, his father wouldn’t have revealed their family’s hidden history, and he’d be free of all this torment. He’d be free of the overwhelming judgement over something he never did, but took the blame for. His sister wouldn’t have been forcibly removed from their home only to create a hostel to make a living. They could both be happy together, without anyone else. But that was all taken away from them as soon as Leonard entered young adulthood. He’d thought he’d come to terms with it long ago, but Allen’s actions his fight, was making all of this resurface.

Allen reminded him too much his mother. His mother had always been a weakness of his along with his sister, but Allen wasn’t earning his way into the family like a normal omega forced into marriage would. Leonard’s mother had fallen in love with Lewis for some misguided reason. They started a family, but Allen. He was making a travesty out of the Snart family. Speaking out against him in front of the Santinis, questioning him in his own home not to mention attempting to outspeak him after explicit orders, now he’s up and left as if he has that choice? No. No more.  
Allen would not do anymore damage to the delicate balance that Leonard had created these past years. He would not be made to feel like a failure in his own house once more. Leonard had pushed down these thoughts with hopes that things would get better in time. He’d given Allen his space knowing that he did not want this marriage anymore than Leonard did. It was foolish of him to think that Allen would settle with such a thing. Now, Leonard had to push himself into action.  
The smirk on his father's face was almost goading him. Happy that he had seen it his way. That the whole time he pushed back, left Leonard with nothing. All his efforts were fruitless. He stared at his mother once more. Both his parents had punished him. Their wrongdoings had carved him into what he was today. He was cold hearted and feared as the Snart Alpha only Lisa and occasionally Mick had seen his lighter side. It wasn’t something he showed to other people often. He came to his resolve as he looked at the blank opening. Being in the portrait room reminded Leonard of his purpose as the Snart Alpha. He admitted to himself that Lisa was right. Even if he didn’t like the situation. Even if he didn’t like Allen at all. The way he was behaving was not fit for a Snart Alpha. His footsteps echoed over the tiled floor of the room as the doors swung shut behind him. Leonard made his way to his room and picked up the phone. He dialed the number in his mind forcefully and waited for the person to pick up.

“Lenny! Did you speak with Allen?” Lisa’s voice filled his ear. Leonard was the sole person in which she’d given the number. It was their private line to each other.

“He’s gone, Lisa.” Leonard said.

“Gone? What do you mean gone?!”

“He left.” Leonard replied aloofly.

“He ran away? When? Why? I knew it. You pushed too hard. I know it’s not a chosen relationship, but Lenny I told you!” Lisa ranted into the phone.

“Look, I know I pushed too hard and I may dislike him, but it’s not like he was a slave in this household Lisa. He was learning to utilize his role as an Omega. The other staff said he seemed to enjoy his time here.”

“ I’m so sorry, Lenny. How could this have happened?” Lisa spoke finally.

“I don’t know, but I’m going to go get him and we’re going to be making some changes in how this family works.”

“Wait, Lenny, you’re not-”

“Not what?”

“You won’t hurt him will you. I know you can be a tad bit sadistic with certain matters.”

“And I’m the one you called insane? No, dear sister, I will not hurt him. He is still legally my husband, and I will not stoop so low to be with the filth of our father. I would never commit such atrocities against my own family members, even if they’d rather not be a Snart.”

He heard Lisa sigh over the phone.

“Do you really think of me so badly, sister?” Leonard asked sadly.

“No, of course not Lenny. You have the most gentle soul I’ve seen from every person on this earth. I was just ensuring that father’s teachings hadn’t pushed your decision with this matter. It’s a sensitive line.”

Leonard nodded to himself in understanding. “You can trust that the only person who helped me make this decision was you.”

“Thank you, Lenny.” Leonard could hear the smile in her voice.

“I’ll see you soon?” Leonard asked.

“I’ll come visit soon. If what you’re telling me is true, I expect you to have a better relationship with Bartholomew.”

“Dealing with Allen shouldn’t be too hard.” Leonard reiterated.

“And Lenny?”

“Yes, Sister?” Leonard asked.

“For God’s sake use the child’s name. It would be a great start.”

Leonard chuckled to himself. “Maybe. Goodbye, Lisa.”

“Good bye, dear brother.” sounded over the phone as Leonard set the phone back on it’s stand.

He stood up. He’d have to go search for Allen. He hoped it wouldn’t be too strenuous a task. He wanted to work towards his family not and Allen had served Leonard’s annoyance on more than one occasion already. He just hoped the annoyance didn’t get the better of him before he actually found Allen. He made his way down the stairs and to the door. He pulled it open and stared in near shock. Allen was leaning against the door sill with his hand poised to knock.


	6. Meet the Pack

Barry laid in his bed staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. It’d been three days since he arrived at Snart Manor and promptly fainted right on Snart at his door step. He hadn’t woken until nearly 12 hours later. It was a bit embarrassing considering he was planning to make an entrance, but what happens happens. Since then, everyone in the manor had told him not to worry about any of the daily chores. He was to stay in bed until he was better. Truthfully, in the last few days he had been getting better. The journey from the Rathaway estate had just taken a lot out of him especially since he’d made the journey while he was still injured. At least, that’s what Barry had been telling himself the last few days. He still felt extremely weak. He was only able to move for short periods of time before he was hunching over and huffing as if he was human. No one seemed to notice yet since he’d been left in bed and on his own since he collapsed. He was thankful for that at least. He didn’t need anyone in the pack thinking he was weak.

Pack? Was that what the people in this house were? He hadn’t referred to the people here in the house as a pack at all. Thinking about it, it didn’t seem to function as a normal pack either at least outside of their full moon trips and patrol. He hardly ever saw the others in their wolf form and he’s never seen Snart in his wolf form either. Barry tried to think back to his first arrival. They’d been acting the same since he’s been here. Barry hadn’t had the time to think about it right after the wedding. He’d been thrown into his duties which he dutifully fulfilled.

Barry’s hand suddenly clenched at his side. He grunted as he tried to lift his hand to squeeze his hand against the cloth covering his stomach. The pounding ache he felt in his stomach hadn’t gone away even though his injuries had fully healed by the time he’d arrived at the manor. He looked down. The ice blue sleeping robes that marked him as part of the Snart pack looked odd covering his skin after wearing the bright red robes of the Allen family the last few weeks. Barry shifted in the bed, but suddenly cried out. The jabbing in his stomach came back full force. He grabbed at it tightly and laid in a fetal position to ride out the pain rolling through his body. Usually the pain was dull, something in the back of his mind, but every now and again he felt like he was being stabbed over and over. The pain wasn’t as bad as when he’d first arrived. When Caitlin’s anesthetic spells wore off, Barry had felt the pain full blast. No one had known what to do. He hadn’t been able to move from his bed for hours. That had been shortly after waking up. He’d gotten slightly used to the dull ache in his stomach outside of the piercing stabs of pain in the abdomen every now and again. He was starting to be able to tell when the stabbing pain came. It was always when he twisted his body weird or kept himself in a weird position. He just didn’t know what was causing it.  

He breathed deeply and let out the air in his lungs shakily. The pain was subsiding and returning back to the dull ache. He sat up and lifted his legs off the bed so he could get up and off the bed. The sun was already high in the sky and he hadn’t even gotten out of bed yet. Barry removed his robes as he made his way across the room with small steps. He finally arrived to the bathroom and stepped into the cooling bath. He shivered as the icy water touched his skin. His skin had become more sensitive since the injuries had healed, but on the way back Caitlin had told him it would subside in a week or two. It was a side effect of the magic she’d pushed through him for the days she healed him. Barry sat back and breathed deeply once more. He seemed to be taking only ice baths lately. Being able to barely move in his state took the possibility of a hot bath when Snart had ordered everyone to leave him alone. It was hard the first day, but he found that the cold numbed him. For an hour or two, the pain seemed to leave him completely as he sat alone in the bath.

Barry pulled his knees to his chest. The pack members that had previously helped with his bath had turned to adding salts and different aromas to help clean him rather than Barry having to clean himself. It wasn’t that he wasn’t able to do so, Barry just didn’t feel the need to if he was going to be locked up in his bedroom like some princess in a tower. Admittedly, Barry could leave whenever he wanted to. Snart hadn’t ordered him to stay. It wasn’t like he could make the walk through the house anyway. What bothered him was what he did. How could he ever show his face to his pack members as their Omega? His new family. Eve if he hadn’t wanted it. He’d been selfish and let them down. He was supposed to be the perfect example of an Omega mated to a strong, worthy Alpha and what had he done? He’d gotten hot headed. It wasn’t his fault that Snar- Leonard, he should probably start calling him Leonard when around other people again. It wasn’t his fault that Snart had started making him angry. Hell, Barry was angry at him in this very moment. He wouldn’t be feeling like total shit everyday if it wasn’t for his so called Alpha in the first place.

Barry laid his head back against the side of the tub. Snart hadn’t come to visit him once in the past three days he’d been back. Barry knew he was home though. He didn’t know what had changed, but he’d been making sort of an effort. He was actually coming back to the manor everyday now, at least according to what Barry could pick up with his dulled wolf senses. He did notice he’d passed in front of his door this morning. They hadn’t talked at all and he stood at the doorway in complete silence for ten minutes before leaving. Barry had been slightly hopeful before getting angry at himself for it. Barry sighed. He better get this over with. He stood up and the water sloshed around him as it dripped off his body. He carefully set one foot over the side of the tub and then the other, careful not to cause himself more pain as his body reacquainted itself with the correct body temperature it was supposed to be at. He let the water dry off his body as his body returned to its natural temperature. Barry tended to run a bit warmer than most wolves.

His feet slapped against the floor as he left watery footprints in his stead. He pulled on his navy robes with the Snart Pack crest, one of the ones he’d sewn over a month ago he noticed. He tied the belt in the front, not bothering with undergarments. Lately, anything that rubbed too much at his stomach cause him some type of pain. He stood in front of the door for a few seconds. It’d taken him nearly 10 minutes to get there from the bathroom. He decided that even if it hurt, he would at least make an effort to be seen by someone today. He steadied his breathing and reached for the knob to open the door. He nearly jumped when he found Snar-Leonard standing there. How had he not noticed his scent? What was he even doing there? Snar-Leonard was supposed have left for work already. Barry had heard some of the other pack members talking about some important meeting taking place in the Alpha Council today. Barry stood in front of Snart looking everywhere except at him. His hands had come up slightly in front of himself defensively.  

“Ah,” Snart, no Snart, paused and cleared his throat. “I hope feeling better?”

Barry nodded once, swallowing thickly. “Y-yes, a little.”

“Good. I was leaving for a meeting. I didn’t realize I wouldn’t be back until quite late in the night. I thought I’d come see you.” Sn-Leonard drawled in his usual uncaring tone.  

Barry nodded once more. “O-oh.”

“I’ll see you, Bartholomew.” Snart’s lips turned into a thin line before he nodded once. Barry blinked at him as he stepped away from the doorway and walking down the hall.

Barry didn’t move from his spot until he knew for sure Snart had walked out the manor and had driven away in his car. He let out a long breath as he leaned against the doorway. Bartholomew? That was a first. Although Barry was extremely close to flinching at his own embarrassing name being used by his Alpha, that had to take a back seat. He could do this. The alpha was gone. He just had to face the rest of the pack with dignity and sincere apologies. All he had to do was stop out into the hall and make his way through the house. He’d stop by each head of house and apologize for shirking his duties. Barry wasn’t so much in denial with his pain to try and attempt to do his work, but he’d at least make the rounds.    

Barry took a deep breath and stepped into the hall. The manor smelled the same and it looked the same as well. Christmas decorations weren't up during the holidays, so that was one less thing to remove for everyone. Everyone. He'd left on a full moon night. The full moon was in another couple of days. Barry slowly made his way to the staircase, thinking about the full moon. Would he be able to shift while he was in pain? Could he still shift at all? Caitlin had told him that she'd forced him to shift back. Did that affect him in anyway?

Barry made it to the staircase cursing himself for not asking. He was in so much pain at the time and he wasn't even really in his right mind either. Barry shook his head. Nothing he could do about it now. Caitlin and Cisco were left at the Snart border and were long gone. No reason to worry now. He took his first step down the stairs and stopped. He waited for any save of pain. When none came, he took a few more steps. He repeated the same motions of a few steps then stopping until he reached the bottom. Why did the Snart pack have so many stairs? He held onto the banister tightly. He took a few shallow breaths as he tried to catch his breath. When he was breathing normally, he decided to make his way to the laundry room outside. He solidified his resolve and took slow steps to the kitchen. He was surprised that he hadn't shifted to cause a stabbing pain yet even though his stomach and legs ached.

It took him nearly fifteen minutes to reach the laundry room. He was sweating and breathing heavily by the time he got the door open. He paused and just took in the smell of soap and the sounds of sloshing water. He stepped into the open room with gated floors to let the water fall through. He carefully took the steps to the middle of the room where a few wolves were smiling, laughing, and singing as they washed. Barry smiled. Spending time here was something he'd enjoyed before he left. The sense of togetherness was comforting. He watched them for a minute before they realized he was there.

“Barry!” the head launderer, Lee, greeted. “Sorry about that! You know the soap always messes with our noses. “

Barry smiled as Lee bellowed a laugh that a hook the whole laundry tub. Lee was a fairly large wolf. He had a lot of muscle. Barry remembered when he'd been left speechless when he was first introduced to him.

“What brings you here, Barry? You should be resting!” Lee's loud voice boomed.

“Just came to apologize.” Barry said as Lee offered him a seat.

“Apologize? Whatever for?” Lee asked, genuine confusion crossing his face.

Barry frowned. “For just up and leaving.”

“Oh, Barry, you're not the first Snart to leave.” Lee said.

First? Had Snart been married before? He hadn't been informed of that.

“First?” he finally managed.

“Yes! We all need some time for ourselves. Plenty of us have taken some time away from the pack at one time or another.” Lee explained.

“Oh,” Barry said as he thought about Lee's words. “But, you're a pack, right. Why would you want to be away?”

“Oh Barry,” Lee laughed once more. “ The Snart pack is quite large. We're a very old pack and some of us have been living for over 100 years. Power shifts, things change, and some people need to adjust.”

“Adjust?” Barry asked. Thinking about it, It was reasonable. He hadn't met every pack member in the Snart household and being such a large pack granted them to have outside members or separate, smaller groups. The manor was large, but not large enough to hold tons of people. “How many pack members are there?”

“Members? There's at least 100 in this house. Some of them live in smaller houses around this estate. I know of quite a few within the area of Central and many outside of Central too. I'm not sure I can give you a definite number. You're better off asking Bernie.”

Barry snorted at the nickname. He still had no idea how Bernard and Lee were best friends. They were completely different people. It was quite humerus when Barry had found that out. They were so close that it'd reminded him of his own relationship with Wally and Iris.

“But, if it means that much to you, then you're forgiven.” Lee said sincerely. “Please do get some rest though. You look like you're about to fall over.”

“I'm feeling a bit better already. Thank you, Lee.” Barry smiled as he stood up and made his way out.

Barry closed the kitchen door and leaned against it. That conversation was more informative than he'd expected. Plus, remembering Iris and Wally had warmed his body. He smiled to himself as he checked the clock. It was nearing 10:30 in the morning. Kitchen staff would be filling the room in a few minutes to prepare for lunch. He made his way out the back door and out to the garden.

He shivered a bit because of the cold, but he was glad the sun was out today. He breathed in the fresh air around him and listened for the nature around him. He heard birds chirping, snow crunching under feet, and smelled the crisp scent of trees. He sighed, content with his position on the back porch. He looked around, wondering if the wolves had already left for the daytime patrol. No one seemed to be around, so he slowly made his way down the few steps to go to the gardens.

Most of the plants had died with the cold weather and storms, but he knew Snart liked to keep many winter plants available for decoration and for food. He greeted a few of the other pack members who were outside getting fresh air.

“Barry! What are you doing out here in the cold? You should be inside who knows what infections you can catch with your injuries!”

Barry turned around and gave a half smile. “I'm fine, Isela. Really.”

“You Don't think you're able to work are you?” Isela asked, still wary.

Barry chuckled, but gasped in pain. “No, I know I wouldn't be able to even if I tried.”

“Good because you're scent still smells like pain and infection,” Isela said with a sad face. “You should be using your time to get better.”

“I will.” Barry said as Isela patted his arm.

“Better be getting back inside then,” she said pointing to the door.

Barry nodded. He turned toward the manor but stopped. “Isela? I'm...um. I'm-”

Isela smiled brightly. “I know. Now get some rest.”

Barry nodded as he headed back into the manor. He couldn't understand why Isela and Lee had been so forgiving. He'd screwed up royally as the Omega of the pack. Other families with less prominence than the Snart pack would have shunned him in a heartbeat, but these people had welcomed him back. They'd made sure he was okay and forced him to rest. It made him kind of teary eyed. He hadn't felt so welcomed since Joe took him in off the street a few years ago. It was comforting and really took a load off his already stressed body.

Barry took a second to catch his breath as he leaned over the metal railing leading back into the manor. The cold air really was not doing anything to help him. It had made breathing a tad harder. As soon as he was able to take a few lungfuls of air, he took the few steps back into the manor. He pulled the back door shut and leaned against it as warmth from the kitchen filled him. The stove was going full blast as the pack moved through the kitchen like a well oiled machine.

“Master Allen, you really shouldn't be in here!” Barry heard someone gasp.

He turned to find the head of the kitchen,  Theirra. He held up a hand in his defense. He took another lung full of air before he spoke again.

“I was hoping to join the kitchen staff for lunch. Like old times.”

Theirra didn't look convinced in the slightest, but nodded.

“Take a seat in the sitting room. I'll call you over when we're done. We can talk then.” she decided as she directed someone to the counter.

Barry nodded and offered a smile as he took the few steps to the next room. He held onto the wall for balance as he turned on the lamp. He sat on the long couch and groaned in relief. He'd only been on his feet for about half an hour, but he felt completely exhausted. He took a few deep breaths as he sat back and laid his head against the back of the couch.

Barry hadn't noticed he'd fallen asleep until Diane came to get him. He'd convinced her that he was fine and that he still wanted to eat with them. She lead him back to the dining room. He was surprised that the decor had changed.

“Only slightly, Master Snart wanted it updated.” Amanda smiled as she pat his back. “How are you, Barry? Recovering well?”

Barry sat down and took a sip of water. “Yes, I've been feeling better.”

“That's nice. You gave us all quite a scare.” Diane said.

Barry winced. “I didn't mean to. I apologize.”

“I think it’s absolutely reasonable. You needed some space. You didn't expect to come back injured.” Theirra commented as she took a bite of her food.

“Yeah,” Barry said weakly. He looked down at the plate.

“I decided to prepare a meal to help get you healthier faster. Everything on that plate is to help you in some way.Plus, the pack has been getting plump lately from all the sweets Master Snart brings home from his visits to town.” she smiled proudly.

Barry laughed. “Thank you, really. It looks delicious.”  

Barry took a bit of the crisp winter greens and meat. It tasted absolutely divine. Theirra and the rest of the kitchen staff needed an award for their work especially since it was winter.

“This is amazing. You all have out done yourself.” Barry praised as he reached for a roll.

“Wait until you see dinner. It’s a complete masterpiece. Even more so now that you can join us!” Diane exclaimed.

“Yeah, we’ve been waiting to see you take your seat at the other side of the table, Barry. We’ve all missed you.” Nina smiled at Barry.

“I’m glad to be held in such a high honor.” Barry said sheepishly.

“Nonsense! You’re the Omega to our head Alpha after all.” Matt, another kitchen server, agreed.

Barry nodded. “I’ll make sure I’m rested enough for dinner.”

“You should head back to your room as soon as you're done. Rest is good for you and you’ll be able to freshen up!” Nina said excitedly.

“I definitely will.” Barry said as he took another few bites of food.

He hadn’t really been hungry, but at least it’d help his energy and strength. He hadn’t felt like eating much in the past few days just because it tired him out just as much as trying to get up did. He moved some of the food around his plate to simulate it being eaten. Most of it was flattened out by half eaten chicken. Still, he was glad to eat with them all. It warmed his stomach. He set down his fork as he smiled ad listened in on the various conversations they had. Most of it was about Christmas and New Years. A few other stories were about their inventory of food for the winter and about other members of the pack. He took a few more bites in between and had finished almost half his food. It was a pretty good record compared to the past few days.   

He breathed through the pain of sitting for such a long amount of time, but smiled and replied after being addressed. Lunch finished up as they had to prepare dinner and we're the last ones to fit in their meal. Barry smiled and bid them goodbye as he made his way out the kitchen. He started up the stairs on weak legs. Sitting for two hours had made his joints start to hurt. He carefully lifted his legs so he wouldn't fall. Why did this manor have so many stairs? It was much more easy to walk down than to walk back up.

He lifted his leg once more and gasped in pain. The stabbing feeling felt worse. He grabbed onto the rail and tried to stay as still as possible. He hunched over in an attempt to null it, but it didn't work. He decided to push through it and made his way to the top of the stairs. He still needed to talk to Bernard and Anita. He made it to the top and tried to stand straight. His vision went blurry as he fell backward. He could feel the piercing stabs of wood as he tumbled back down two flights of stairs.

He landed against the banister with a thump as his robe caught on it and prevented him from falling any further. Barry cried out as pain engulfed him fully. Barry heard voices all around him, but one voice cut through all the panic. It's words echoed through Barry's brain as he closed his eyes tightly in pain.

“What happened?”

Barry's eyes snapped open, but he didn't sit up. He looked like he was in his room, but it didn't smell like his room. It smelled like it was over run with a bunch of other scents and emotions. He inhaled deeply before turning his head to the side. His eyebrow rose in surprise when he saw Snart of all people standing there.

“You're not too bright are you?” Snart spoke.

Of course he'd start with an insult.

Barry sat up. He coughed once and cleared his throat.

“Apparently not.” Barry replied as he looked around.

Snart snorted a laugh. Maybe a chuckle, but he didn't say anything as he watched Barry look around.

“Am I still in my room?”

Snart looked at him with a blank face.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Barry said after he realized Snart wouldn't say anything.

Barry looked at him. He wasn't wearing his robes. He was wearing normal slacks and a dress shirt. He was wearing ‘human’ clothes.

“Where'd you come from?” Barry mumbled as he turned away.

He heard the rustle of clothes as Snart shrugged.

“Council.”

Barry snorted. “Didn't expect the Alpha Council to actually wear that.”

Snart crossed his arms. “Enough about me. Let's talk about you.”

Barry snorted. “That’s a first. I was under the impression you didn't want anything to do with me.”

Barry noticed Snart’s face change slightly. If Barry wasn't staring at him with so much anger that he wanted to punch him, he almost would have missed it. Barry waited a moment for a reply.

“Well?” He prompted once more after all he received was silence. Snart just stood there, observing Barry. It only made him get even more angry and frustrated.

“Some people want to speak with you.” Snart said as he turned around and left the room.

Barry stared at the closed door for a few moments, but no one else walked in. He laid back down on the bed and took up to staring at the ceiling again. He felt completely bored, but he still felt the throbbing pain right under his skin. He wondered if the pain would be different had he been human. He jumped slightly when the door opened suddenly. He turned his head and was surprised when Anita and Bernard walked in.

He tried to sit up again, but felt the pain in his abdomen increase. Anita shushed him before helping him up to lean against the headboard of his bed.

“I would ask how you are doing, but it looks pretty obvious.” Anita said as she took a few steps aways from Barry.

Bernard pulled up a chair for her to sit. He stayed standing behind her as Barry pulled the blanket up over his legs. Night had fallen and it had gotten a little chilly in the room. Winter was still far from letting up.

Barry smiled. “I do feel a bit better though. My senses are intact at least.”

Anita raised an eyebrow. “Not from where I'm standing.” she gestured to Barry's state.

Barry tried to stop himself from laughing. “My injuries were much worse previously. I'm getting better. Really.”

Anita gave him a side eye before she gestured to Bernard. Bernard stepped out from behind the chair.

“Since you seem so preoccupied with work. Anita and I figured that our jobs would be the easiest to do while recovering and while in bed. In moderation, of course.”

Barry looked at the two in surprise. “Really? I didn't think anyone would actively want to let me get at least some work done.”

“As we've seen, you're eager to get back to work.” Bernard replied.

Barry flushed. “I didn't mean to cause trouble. I just wanted to apologize to everyone for disappearing. It wasn't right of me, and I should never have left.”

Anita nodded. “We understand, which is why we've invited everyone to listen to what you have to say even though there's no need to apologize.”

Barry's eyes widened. “The whole pack?”

“No, just the heads of house and a few others. The whole pack would never be able to fit in this house.” Bernard chuckled. “Our pack is quite large, and you insist on apologizing to everyone. That's why we brought in the heads of other people in the pack.”

“How many people is that all together?” Barry asked, suddenly nervous. He didn't mind apologizing to the pack in the manor because he knew them. He didn't know any of the other heads.

“Hmm… about thirteen give or take a few people. Some of them have their moods. Our total is fourteen if we include you. ” Anita answered.

“Fourteen! Just how big is the Snart pack to have that many representatives?!”

“I remember our pack size being part of your studies, Mr. Allen.” Bernard tsked.

Barry shrank. He'd really walked into that one. “I've just been used to much smaller packs with one maybe two representatives at most. How does Sn-Leonard control something so large and spread out.”

“He has his ways.” Anita waved her hand casually.

“But fourteen?” Barry spluttered. “That’s enormous. You want me to talk to all of these people? I haven’t even met half of them!”

“You’re their Omega, Mr. Allen. They will listen to you.” Bernard stated.

“Their Alpha barely tolerates me.” Barry pointed out.

“Nonsense, Barry!” Anita argued. “Master Snart arranged all of this for you.”

Barry paused. He must have talked to the others. That’s the only reason he would have known about Barry apologizing. Even then, he probably invited all these people to embarrass him, and prove him unfit for the role.

“Really?” he finally managed.

“Yes, he called them himself after speaking with Lee and Isela. They were very interested with you. He explained that you were supposed to be resting, but they wanted to meet you.” Bernard pointed out.

“But...why?”

“He felt it was time you met the pack since you insisted on trying to apologize. I think it’s actually perfect timing.” Anita explained.

“But I’m hurt and confined to a bed.” Barry protested.

“You are  a very strong person, Mr. Allen. Master Snart knows it. Show the rest of the pack as well.” Bernard replied.

“I wouldn’t even know how to address them! Am I supposed to wear something specific? Say certain things?” Barry felt himself panicking. The pain he was feeling was now being replaced by stress and anxiety.

“Barry, just be yourself.” Anita said with finality.

Barry looked into her confident eyes and nodded after a moment. “Okay. I-I’ll do it”

“Well, we should get you spruced up a bit. They’re all waiting downstairs.” Bernard smiled.

“What?!” Barry looked between them.

“Master Snart was planning on having this meeting for ages. Our representatives were already on their way here. He’s just arranging for you to talk to them.”

“I-I don-”

“Let’s get you up and ready!” Anita smiled comfortingly. “You’ll do fine. They’re not so bad once you get used to them.”  

Barry had no idea what to say as Anita and Bernard helped him to get dressed. Barry noticed that Anita was dressing him in one of the robes he had sewn the Snart crest to. Seeing his work being usable gave him a little comfort as he pulled it over his shoulders. He inhaled the scent of the Snart pack as it took over his stressed scent wholly. He took a deep breath as Bernard prepped him lightly in the time he was allowed, and reassured him that they could not hear him in the room.

“Use your knowledge and let them know how you feel about the pack and your stay here.” Bernard informed.

“They can be a rough bunch, but they’re understanding people. They’ll like you a lot.”

“Well, let’s hope they’ll like me more than my Alpha does.” Barry muttered to himself as he slipped on his shoes.

He still felt weak, but he felt well rested as well. He pushed down his nerves as he slowly made his way down the hall with Bernard and Anita’s help. They took the stairs one by one, but removed themselves from Barry when they could be seen helping through the bannisters of the stairs. Barry took each step as best he could, pushing the down the discomfort that was only aiding his anxiousness.

He made it to the bottom and turned to find a room full of people waiting for him. Barry felt like he’d faint once more. He searched the room for the familiar faces he knew. He saw Lee, Theirra, Alex, and Isela almost immediately and calmed knowing that Bernard and Anita were by his side. Snart was standing against the wall staring at him with intense eyes. They weren’t frightening at least they didn’t seem so. They looked interested and amused. Barry broke their eye contact to look around the room once more. A lot of the people he didn’t know were smirking at him or had crossed arms. They seemed like they were waiting for something, but Barry didn’t know what.

“Lenny?”

Barry turned to the woman that spoke. He’d never heard that name before. Who was Lenny?

“Lisa?”

Barry’s eyes widened a fraction. Was Snart Lenny? How did this woman refer to him so casually without any backlash. Not that Barry had much backlash from Snart, but the one time he had gotten him angry resulted in him being where he was now.

“Don’t you think Bartholomew is hungry?” the woman, Lisa, said sweetly.

Lisa turned to Snart expecting an answer. Everyone else followed the gaze between them, but no one sad anything.

“Barry.”

Everyone’s eyes snapped to him. Barry nearly jumped out of his skin at how fast he became the center of attention.

“I-um, call me Barry. Bartholomew is kind of…” he trailed off.

Lisa smiled. “Barry, then. Isn’t that cute, Lenny? Both of you have aversions to your full names.”

Barry looked away from her and from Snart whose gaze had turned back to him. He could feel the gaze piercing him. He tried not to think about what Snart was thinking as he looked at him.

“I-if you all are hungry, though. I’m sure Thierra has prepared something nice.” Barry supplied as he looked around.

No one moved and Barry felt like he’d overstepped some how. He looked back at Snart who seemed to be analyzing him. He tried to signal for him to help, but he just kept staring, thinking, planning. Barry’s gaze moved to Lisa’s who seemed to be looking at him in amusement. Barry tried not to look at Anita and Bernard for help as his hands began fiddling with the thread of his long robe arms.

“Well,” Barry actually jumped this time. “You heard your Omega. Get moving.”

Barry’s eyes snapped to Snart his voice had literally echoed through the halls of the manor . Barry shot him a confused look before he was ushered into the dining room by Lee. Had Snart really supported him just now? This had to be a trick. No way this was real.

Barry looked for Snart as he was settled in the dining room. Lisa waved at him from his seat next to Snart. He smiled back weakly. He averted his gaze when Snart sat at the head of the long table and looked directly at him. He guessed some things really don’t change.

Thierra had the pack members in the kitchens bring out the appetizers and set out the food in front of each person, of course starting with the Alpha and the Omega. Everyone waited patiently as the food was placed in front of each person. Bernard and Anita had forgone their usual places at the middle of the table in order to sit by Barry.

Barry’s eyes followed everyone as they took their places at the table. He was surprised to see an actual mix of males and females. The most interesting of it all was that he did pick up scents of a few other Alphas and an Omega or two. Most heads were betas so not to undermine the alpha. Then again, Snart had a few other Alphas in the manor as well.

No one ate until all the food was served. Barry took note that no one waited for Snart to start before they started eating. That was something to keep in mind about how the pack ran outside of the manor. Barry took bits and pieces of the fruit on his plate. He wasn’t that hungry. He had a pretty late lunch with Thierra and the others. No one seemed to notice or car though. That was good for him.

The first few minutes of the evening were silent with the exception of forks, spoons, and knives clanking along with some gulps as people drank. Barry was fine with it. The less talking he had to do the better. It seemed that something flipped a switch and all of a sudden roars of conversation flooded the dining room. Bellows of laughter, hisses of gossip, and small talk filled Barry’s ears. He looked up from a bite of fruit with a confused face, but wiped it off completely, remembering himself. He had to show a strong front.

His eyes glanced at Snart to find the he was simply listening and not really engaging in any of the talk and gossip. Barry ducked his head when Snart noticed his staring and lifted an eyebrow. Anita patted his arm lightly and he smiled. Barry lifted his head back up and looked around the room at the people filling it. He felt confidence flood him thanks to Anita’s support. After a once over, his eyes brought him back to Snart. Barry didn’t look away from him this time and earned a set of amused eyes and a smirk in response as Snart turned away speak with a big, burly man.

Dinner stayed the same thought the hour and a half. No one really talked to him outside of the people in the manor he already knew. He didn't say much and Snart seemed to keep to his side of the table and left Barry alone. Barry had no idea how to signal the end of dinner as the people had long finished and now simply talked and gossiped. Theirra smiled at him as she cleared the table along with other pack members. He thanked her and his head snapped back to the table in surprise when everyone pushed their chairs back. Barry winced as a few scraped against the wood floors. Everyone made their way to the sitting room. Barry took his time sitting up. Bernard and Anita had led everyone to the next room. He took a few steps, but jumped when he felt a hand at the small of his back.

Barry turned his head and saw Snart holding him up. He raised an eyebrow. He also cursed himself that he hadn't caught his scent and he was so close. Barry ended up chalking it up to being so heavily concentrated on standing and walking. He didn't say anything when he didn't move his hand and kept walking. They moved at a normal pace. Barry struggled not to trip over himself with every few steps as Snart moved them toward the sitting room. They were the last to walk in, but no one seemed to care. Len removed his hand and motioned Barry to a seat on the other side of the room.

Barry nodded once as he pulled away from Snart and made his way to his seat. He used the other chairs and sofas to keep him up which also gave them the illusion that he was scent marking every time he passed behind someone. He'd wondered if that was the reason why Snart pointed him to that seat. He hadn't really seen how Snart worked before.  It was strange to feel helped by him even if it was probably for show to the pack.  Barry took note of it for later. Now that Snart was going to be around more, or that's what he was told, it was better to catch everything he did. It was so Barry could keep an eye on him and to make sure Barry made less mistakes. Even if Snart was an ass, Barry still wanted to keep up appearances. Barry sat down silently as the group continued talking. It only took a few seconds for them to quiet down.

“I believe introductions are in order, Lenny.” Lisa stated, looking sternly in her Snart direction.

Snart nodded once and motioned around the room. Lisa started. Barry nearly sighed in relief when she revealed that she was only Snart’s sister. She was also a beta, but an Alpha in her own right at the bar and brothel she owned. Barry was impressed with her accomplishments. As a beta in such a large pack. He nodded, acknowledging her. She smiled back at him and winked. He felt his face heat up slightly. The big, burly man chuckled.

“Name’s Mick, kid.” he said.

Barry was surprised at how familiar he spoke with him. He didn't look like one to care about ranks though.

“‘M Len's second in command beta.” he finished. “Might as well be Alpha. The man can't do anything without me.”

Mick grinned. Barry noticed he'd been flipping the cap of a lighter the whole time and raised an eyebrow. Barry’s eyes turned to Snart who didn't seem to disagree with the statement. It seemed like he was almost smiling.

“In your dreams, Mick. You're the one unable to do anything without “Lenny” over here.”

Barry noticed it was another woman that spoke, a skinny, but mischievous looking woman. She caught him staring and smiled.

“I'm Shawna. I work in town as a kind of nurse to keep up appearances for humans. I'm able to treat wolves too.”

Barry nodded. This pack really was quite an interesting bunch.

The rest of them went around and introduced themselves without comment after that. Mark. Rosa. James. Sam. It felt like the introductions would never end. Barry only felt slightly intimidated after hearing what all these people do for the pack. It made him wonder why the pack was so large in the first place. Bernard had mentioned in the the pack was quite large, but Barry's previous observation skills while working with Joe and the police made him think about it in more depth now that he relatively knew these people and their purpose.

Barry felt eyes on him and knew Snart was watching him. Iris often told him that it was practically visible when the gears started turning in his head. Barry stopped trying to analyze the situation, but he was still very curious. He hadn't felt like himself in a long time and being able to think about things like this reminded him of being at home with Wally, Iris, and Joe. He sat back a bit in place of sighing. He hadn't thought about them for ages. He knew it was wrong to push them out of his mind, but he wanted to do something his family would be proud of. Thinking about them those first few days had just made him get sadder and more homesick as time went on. Thinking about them now provided him more comfort than any of the people in this room ever could though. He felt centered now and less in pain. Like he had something to focus on that wouldn't be detrimental if he made a mistake.

He glanced around the room once more. The group had turned to reporting to Snart. He listened intently to what they had to say. Everything seemed pretty straight forward until it was Mick's turn. He'd said something that earned him frowns, scowls, and annoyed faces. Barry wondered why the reaction was so strong. He didn't recognize the names at all. Merlin and Lance didn't sound like they were from around the area. Barry tried to make sense of what everyone was saying about Merlin, but it seemed like he was missing vital information that kept him from knowing what was happening.

He was surprised about all the information he was learning. Merlin seemed to be a very bad person. Someone that Barry shouldn't get mixed up with. He knew that for a fact with the way these people spoke about him. No one seemed to notice him listening in. He kept up with the conversation but then a name he did know came up. His hands clenched and he knew his scent spiked. Everyone turned to him with questioning glances. He noticed Snart’s stare and forced himself to calm down.

“S-sorry. I-I just recognized the name.” Barry stuttered.

He glanced around the room for a reaction, but Snart was the only one who sat back in response. He stared at Barry almost as if he was calculating something in his mind. Snart set his hands back on the edges of the couch he was sitting on as if he came to a conclusion.

“What name?” he asked, no emotion entered his voice.

Barry stared at him and bit his lip wondering if he should answer. He didn't know if Snart knew about his background outside of his plea to the Alpha Council. Barry tried to go through his meetings at the Alpha Council. Had he mentioned anything that wasn't already common knowledge? Only Joe was aware of his theory. If he'd told anyone else, it'd definitely lead him into more trouble than he would he able to handle. He couldn't think of anytime he'd mention anything about his father or his mother's murder. He'd only been meeting with the council once a month before they sentenced him to marrying Snart.

He sensed Snart’s leer. He was growing impatient with Barry, but Barry needed to make sure he wouldn't reveal anything when saying this name. He didn't need anyone else doubting him at this moment especially in this pack. He nodded once to himself. Done with figuring out his response. He stared Snart down just as he was doing to Barry.

“Thawne. The name I recognized was Thawne.” Barry said evenly.  There was no waver in his voice as the memories of the night his mom was murdered resurfaced.

Barry made sure to keep any emotion from his face as he tried to lower the spike of anxiety in his scent. He took a deep breath as Snart raised an eyebrow.

“Now why would an Omega like you know about someone like Snart?” Rosa asked. Suspicion tinged her voice.

The rest of them looked to Barry for an answer. Barry looked between all of them as he tried to come up with a semi truthful and viable answer.

“I...um...I worked with the police before I married Leonard.” Barry said, making sure to refer to Snart as Leonard.

Barry could feel the entire room of new people judging him. He tried to make himself smaller under their stares. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.

“What did you used to do kid?” Mick asked. He actually looked genuinely interested. That surprised Barry considering he looked bored throughout dinner and all the conversations.

“I-I’m a scientist. I worked in a lab to help find criminal evidence.” Barry said. He wondered if that was the right thing to say as the whole room stayed quiet after his admission.

He looked for their reactions and saw a few frowns and surprised looks. He didn't expect the impressed expression from Snart. He smiled to himself. At least there was something Barry surprised him with.

“How'd you get to do that? You're an Omega.” Rosa was the one who spoke.

Barry shrugged. “Humans don't have any doubts as long as you're male. Not many wolves outside of Joe are on the force anyway. The ones that are are usually Betas.”

“How did you start?” Lisa asked this time.

“Well, Joe put me through schooling. I assume some of you have as well?” Barry directed the question to Shawna.

Shawna nodded.

“I imagine it was probably quite hard for you because you’re female.” Barry commented.

Shawna scoffed. “Nothing I couldn't deal with. Those humans are a poison to their own existence.”

Barry smiled.

“Joe's been working with the police for as long as I can remember. Smaller packs have to be able to live some how, so I decided to follow him into the force.” Barry said with pride. It was truly one of his greatest accomplishments and also pushed him to help find his mother's killer. They didn't need to know that though.

Bernard and Anita smiled back in encouragement. Barry guessed it was the right thing to say. He didn't know what to think about the more negative reactions.

“Um...was that bad? I know some packs would rather not have an “educated” Omega.”

“Of course not, Barry. You've done fine. It'll help fit into the pack more. Trust me!” Lisa smiled, but Barry felt that it was a bit forced. He didn't hear any charges in scent or heartbeat so he let it go. There was definitely something going on with what he'd said.

“I think we've all had enough talk for one night. Don't you?” Sam asked as he stood and held his hand out for Rosa.

“Don't you guys report to Leonard? I was told this is what this meeting was for.” Barry asked and decided he should have shut his mouth about two seconds after saying it.

The mood changed quickly and Barry looked to the people he knew to help, but they looked nervous. He looked back at the room and then to Snart. His face was blank as if he was waiting for Barry's next move.

“Kid you're really ballsy you know that?” Barry heard. James was the one who spoke.

“We do report to Snart, but usually it's not physical.” Mick responded.

“But you guys-I mean we have such a large pack. S-Leonard can't possibly be able to distinguish it all on his own at a moment's notice.” Barry reasoned.

“You should really give your husband more trust than that, Kid. Lenny here is our Alpha for a reason.” Mark laughed.

Barry’s eyes widened. “No! I didn’t mean to go against Snart.  I mean Leonard. I didn’t mean anything against Leonard.” Barry motioned to Snart. “He’s really a great Alpha.”

The room filled with laughter and Barry felt like he just wanted to be out of there. He’d seriously fucked up. He tried to give Snart an apologetic look, but he seemed to be ignoring him. Barry looked to Bernard and Anita for help and they sent him unhelpful expressions. Everyone else, including Lee, Thierra, Alex, and Isela were laughing along. Barry could feel the anxiety in him growing. He hadn’t realized that Lisa had made he way over to him. He jumped when her hand landed on his shoulder.

Barry turned to her and she gave him a curt smile as she pointed across the room. “It’s not about you.”

Barry turned back to them to fine everyone joking around. He took a deep breath and nodded. He set his hand over hers and pat it in thanks. She made her way back to her seat and seemed to give Snart a disappointed look. After the laughter died down, everyone began to stand.

“We really do need to get back.” Rosa pushed.

Barry turned to Anita and Bernard who urged him forward. Barry stood up quickly and felt the stabbing in his side but ignored it.

“I actually wanted to say something if you don’t mind, that is.” Barry started.

The group sat down and waited. Barry stood in front of them trying to form words and failing. He’d been apologizing all day and he couldn’t understand why none of the words could come out. He bit his lip and almost took a step back.

“What Bartholomew means to say is that he is sorry.”

Barry raised a questioning eyebrow at Snart. His drawl and casual demeanor irked Barry, but Barry was somewhat thankful to him for helping him start.

For what? Was the question hanging in the air, so Barry tried to explain.

“I ran away. On Christmas eve. Um...Leonard and I had disagreed on something. I wanted and out so I left. I’m apologizing because as the Omega of this pack, I disrespected my Alpha and I disrespected my pack. I wasn’t thinking and I ended up burdening everyone in the manor. So, I’m sorry.” Barry finished.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Barry waited for reprimands, but all he got was a snort from Mick and a slap on the back.

“Looks like the kid does have balls.”

“W-what?” Barry spluttered.

“Look, Kid, Snart over here can't hold down anyone. I’m surprised you even came back. I’d hate to deal with frosty over there.” Mick pointed. “Now, we need to be goin’. I need me a smoke.”

Mick patted Barry’s back a bit too hard as he and everyone else filed out of the sitting room. Barry felt dumbfounded, but counted it as a victory for himself. He just didn’t know what had happened and how and Alpha like Snart keeps company with people that continuously insult him. He saw Lisa stand last and moved to catch her hand through the pain in his body.

“Isn’t this your house? Aren’t you staying?” Barry asked.

Lisa smiled. “I can’t. Alpha Council’s forbidden me from stepping foot in this house outside of our meetings with the Alpha.”

“What?" 

Lisa nodded and pulled away from Barry. “I have to go. I’ll see you soon, Barry. Don’t let my jerk brother boss you around, okay?”

She walked out of the room with a wink and a sway in her hips as her heeled boots clicked on the wood floors. Barry frowned. Her own brother kicked her out of their family home? She still served as part of the pack? It honestly made no sense to Barry at all, but this pack was already strange. He followed them out and watched them all go. When Snart had closed the door, Barry made the long trek up the staircase to get to his room. He winced every time his body stretched too far. He made it to his door with some effort. He opened it, but turned around when he heard footsteps following him.

“If you’re expecting a ‘thank you’ you won’t get one.” Barry said evenly.

Snart stood in front of him with a smirk and crossed arms. “Nice act, Barry.”

Barry seethed. Snart’s cool confidence was grating to him. The drawl angered him even more.

“It wasn’t an act. I was genuinely trying to make them like me. No thanks to you.” Barry almost spat.

“Whatever you say, Barry.” Snart’s arms dropped to his sides as he took  step closer.

Barry’s hand clenched. “What do you want, Snart.” his voice had gotten lower. It was nearing a growl.

“Listen, Omega,” Snart taunted as Barry backed into his room.

Barry hit the door and stopped retreating. He felt Snart grab his hand and he wrenched it aay immediately. Snart stepped back and gave him another smirk.

“You did well, tonight.” Snart finished and stepped out of Barry’s room.

Snart was already down the hall when Barry reacted.

“I don’t need your approval.” he growled and he was sure Snart heard it.  
  
Barry closed the door before looking at what Snart left in his hand. A small brown bottle was left there. Barry shook it and heard the tiny pills in the container. He flipped the bottle to read the label. Laudanum. Snart had gotten him a painkiller?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another extremely long wait. I started a new job that is much more time consuming than my previous one. Thanks for all the comments, support, and for waiting so long! Merry Christmas and Happy holidays!


	7. Answers

Barry pulled his blanket around himself tightly. It was already near the end of January and the weather hadn't let up one bit. His body normally ran quite hot, however, his injuries were likely the culprit for why he wasn't as warm as he usually was. He pulled the blanket over his head and breathed deeply. His breath warmed his hands, face and neck. He was laying on his back so he wouldn't cause himself pain. He kept the large blanket over himself until he felt like he was suffocating from the lack of fresh air. He pulled the blanket down and immediately shivered. 

In times like these, he'd usually curl up and double the blanket but he couldn't sleep on his side because of his internal injuries. He sighed in defeat and surrendered to the chill filling his body. He turned his head to the side and reached over to light a candle. He heard a thump as he shook the match to blow out the fire. He'd knocked over the container of pills Snart had given him. He stared at the bottle. Snart had given him the bottle 3 days ago. Barry hadn't even opened it. He laid back in his bed. The candle provided a golden hue to the room that calmed Barry.

The bottle of pills had been on his mind every second he wasn't occupied. At first, he had wondered why Snart gave him the pills in the first place. He'd been injured for a while already, so what was the point? He'd brushed that thought off in a few hours because he remembered his Dad saying that it took a while for wolves to obtain human medication. 

That still left Snart’s reason for even giving Barry the pills at all. Barry thought Snart hadn't known the extent of his injuries or just simply didn't care to know about them. Barry had crossed out the second option after he'd woken up in bed.

Then again, Snart was still a complete  mystery to Barry. He kept to himself all the time and they never talked much if at all. Most of their conversations previously had been through others in their pack passing on information. Barry did have to admit that Snart did seem to know a little about everything, and quite possibly more than he was letting on when he actually spoke about it. Barry supposed that was the advantage of being in the Alpha Council. They knew everything that happened in the wolf world in Central and elsewhere. 

Barry sighed and reached to pick up the brown bottle. He held his side just in case as he grabbed the bottle. He set it back onto the wood side table. He laid on his back for a few minutes before he heard soft rapping on his door.

“Come in.” Barry called softly.

The door opened seconds later. Bernard was holding a tray of breakfast food with pile of books under being held under the tray. Barry greeted Bernard with a smile and sat up. Bernard offered him the tray and took a seat next to the bed. Barry dug into his oatmeal, assorted fruit, and toast. He sighed as warmth filled him. The pack members in the kitchen always put their heart into their recipes and it always made him feel warm inside. He would have to remember to thank them later for serving such amazing food for every meal. 

“Oh, would you mind telling Anita that I finished sewing the pile she left last night.”  Barry said between chews. 

Bernard frowned. “Did you get any sleep last night?” 

“Some. Not much.” Barry shrugged as he spooned another bite of oatmeal into his mouth. 

“ You really do need to rest, Barry. You can't heal if you don't rest.” 

Barry nodded. “I know. It's just lately I've been up late. Too many thoughts filling my head. You know how it is.” 

Bernard nodded, but didn't say anything. He waited quietly as Barry to finish his meal. He removed the plates when he was done and set them aside. He set the books he'd brought down in front of Barry. 

“Which ones are these?” Barry asked as he flipped through the wrinkled, yellowed paper carefully.

“More recent, but still old so be careful with them.” Bernard replied.

Barry nodded as he opened the book. He winced and looked at Bernard shyly when he heard the spine crack. Bernard simply tsked and motioned him to continue. 

“These are very special. They may be smaller than the others we've looked through, but they hold a lot of important information.” Bernard explained.

“When are they from?” Barry asked.

Bernard smiled. “You're reading the writing of Leonard's great grandparents.”

Barry's mouth dropped. “Already? The last journal was from centuries ago?!” 

Barry didn't understand why Bernard made this huge jump in the Snart history. He was barely getting to how the Snart family grew into the powerhouse wolf family it was today and Bernard was giving him a complete different story. It didn't make any sense.

Bernard nodded. “It's not very conventional considering how long the Snart family history is, but you mentioned that you were having a hard time trying to understand Master Snart.” 

Barry looked back down at the book in his hands. “It goes back that far?”

“Unfortunately, if you want to know why Master Snart and Miss Snart are the way they are, then you have to delve back this far in their history.” Bernard frowned. 

Barry looked down at the book in disbelief. Reasons behind Snart’s treatment of him and his relationship with Lisa were just pages away. Barry had an itch to sit and read from this time to the present, but he felt weird. Like he hadn't deserved the right to yet. He felt like he was imposing on someone's business and it wasn't his right to pry. 

He turned the book over in his hand. The worn leather felt like it was just asking Barry to open it up and read it cover to cover. It was a hard feeling to resist, but Snart did have a right to his privacy. Had Barry hoped he'd open up and tell him himself? Yes, he had, but that was the hope in many normal relationships. Barry's was far from normal. It was arranged, forced onto both of them, and Snart wanted nothing to do with him. Barry had similar feelings. Those feelings didn't run as deep as Snart’s hate for him though. 

“Can-can we continue where we left off.” Barry asked as he held the nook out to Bernard. 

Bernard raised an eyebrow. Barry was certainly full of surprises. “Any reason why you wouldn't take this opportunity?”

Barry shrugged. “It just...doesn't feel right. It's not any of my business.”

Bernard took the book from Barry. “Even though you are his husband?”

Barry shook his head. “That would be a good way to rationalize reading this, but it is not something that I would want to do.”

Bernard stared at Barry intently. Barry shivered under the intense gaze. It wasn't like Bernard to be so talkative about things. It honestly freaked Barry out a bit. He felt something fall into the pit if his stomach. It was unsettling and out of character for Bernard to be acting like this. The contemplating look was nerve racking. Barry felt like his hands were going to start sweating any minute. 

“May I ask why you think that.” Bernard said finally. 

Barry inhaled deeply, trying to gather his thoughts. He didn't really know why he didn't want to read it. He just had a feeling that it wasn't his place. He had always listened to his feelings in the past and this felt like an extremely important feeling to listen to.

“I guess...I guess I have something for Snart. There’s some feelings there... I guess. I don't know.” Barry replied and he was right. Barry truly didn't know why he felt like this. 

Bernard flipped through the pages of the book idly. “No, I don't think it's feelings, Mr. Allen. I think it's something a bit simpler. At least for your circumstances.”

“What do you think it is?” Barry asked with genuine interest. 

“I believe the word you’re trying to think of is respect.” Bernard said pointedly.

Barry almost choked on his saliva. “Respect? You cannot be serious. Snart and I? We've hated each other's guts for a while now.”

“People can still have respect for someone and hate them Mr. Allen. But, I do not believe you and Master Snart hate each other.”

“Yeah, right,” Barry scoffed. “I'm in this very state because if him.” 

“Are you sure you're not in this state because of something else?” Bernard pressed.

Barry shook his head vehemently. “I'm in pain because your Master decided he'd rather play big bad Alpha. He wanted to control me! He called me weak.” Barry hissed.

Bernard shook his head. “You are this way of your own accord.” 

“I'm not weak!” Barry growled his eyes flashed threateningly

“I never said you were Mr. Allen.” Bernard said evenly. 

Barry raised an eyebrow because it sure didn't sound like he didn't. Barry felt strange. Bernard had never said words like this to him before. It felt like he was talking to a whole different person. Bernard was acting different to the person Barry had gotten to spend time with these past months. 

“What I am saying is that you need to come clean to yourself. I know Master Snart and yourself got into a fight on Christmas Eve. Master Snart hasn't spoken of it to us, so I have no idea what was said. However, Master Snart has acted fairly unkind to you before that point. I want you to admit that the reason you left was for a selfish reason. That you are injured the way you are now because of your own selfish idiocy.” 

“Get out.” 

“It would do you some good to think about that Mr. Allen.” Bernard said as he bent down to pick up the bottle of pills. 

“It said ‘get out’!” Barry yelled.

Bernard nodded in response, tapped the top of the pill bottle pointedly, and took the dishes and journal with him. He walked out the door without another word and let it click shut behind him. 

Barry’s eyes fell on the bottle Bernard had picked up. He grabbed it and flung it at the door. The plastic bottle made a hard ‘thump’ against the wood before falling to the floor and rolling away. Barry breathed heavily as his hands clenched the blanket. He felt his claws ripping holes into the fabric, but he didn't care. He was angry and he had a right to show it. How dare Bernard even suggest anything when he didn't even know what happened. Barry couldn't believe Bernard’s audacity and harshness.

His eyes flashed once more and pain filled him. He breathed in deeply and let out the breath in a long sigh. His nails reverted back to normal, but the damage to the fabric was already done. He cursed softly because Anita was going to be mad when she saw it. He laid back in his bed as the pain subsided slightly. He turned onto his side angrily as he thought about Bernard’s words once more. 

He sat up in his bed and removed his legs from under the covers. He stood up with the help of holding on to the side table and made slow steps to the bathroom. It felt good to actually be standing on his own and without the help of other people crowding him. He took careful steps, feeling the wood creak slightly under his feet. He was surprised no one had rushed in yet, but he was glad. 

He'd almost made it to the bathroom when the pain in his side came back full force. He tripped, but reached out to grab the sill of the bathroom entrance. He pulled himself up through the pain. In one motion, he was in the bathroom and was leaning against the sink as he kicked the door closed. He took a second to rest and inhaled deeply. He exhaled as he pushed off from the sink and made his way to the bathtub. He opted for turning the tub knobs for a bath rather than a shower. He just had an overwhelming need to sit in his thoughts and relax. He was lucky all the scents and soaps were left right near the tub, so he didn't have to travel far. It didn’t take very long for the bath to fill half way. He picked up the scents and poured a few drops in. The directions on the glass bottle said differently, but for his nose a few drops were more than enough. He used his arm to mix the water as he added the soap. It'd been a weird sensation to get used to when he'd first started taking baths regularly. At home, he’d always opted for a quick hot water bucket bath. The scents did a lot to help him relax and think, so if he ever went back home he’d definitely let Joe in on the secret. He climbed in carefully after stripping his clothes off, and settled in the tub. The scents soon filled the bathroom and he breathed in the lavender scent as he leaned back to relax in the water.

He still felt angry at Bernard’s words. How could Bernard judge him when he barely even knew who he was. Thinking about it, Barry still felt like an outsider in this pack. Sure, they were extremely nice, welcoming, and accommodating, but he constantly felt like he had to prove himself and being solo was tiring. It honestly reminded him of his years on the streets even though he now lived in a large house, he was often catered to, and he had a husband. It was practically the dream for any wolf you'd ask on the street. It just wasn't Barry's dream. He was fine living in downtown Central with Iris, Joe, and Wally. They didn't live as lavish as the Snart Pack did, but it was home. It was his life. And, right about now, he was feeling like he was losing himself. He was losing what made him Bartholomew Henry Allen because he was trying to be nice and cater to the pack by becoming Bartholomew Henry Snart instead. 

It just didn't feel like him anymore. Maybe that's what he needed to change. A small glimpse of Barry came out during that pack meeting and it was liked. Maybe he should drop the housemaid Omega act and show everyone Barry Allen, one of the only Omegas in the police department and highly valued to boot. He was gonna make a space for himself in this family whether they liked it or not and it’d be because he was Bartholomew Allen not Bartholomew Snart. He was going to show this whole pack who he really was. He was going to show everyone that Barry Allen was not one to be messed with and ridiculed. 

Where would he start though? He knew Snart did very mysterious things. He was almost always at work. He also had quite a large pack with many other sub leaders. Not all were Alphas as some would expect. He has connections to get human medicine. The Christmas party they’d attended was far from just a festive event. His sister wasn’t allowed to visit her own house with the exception of a few rare occurrences. This family in particular held a long history and was quite rich. Snart was one of the youngest alphas in history to hold a position in the Alpha Council and has held that position for at least 2 decades. There was just so many things about this pack that rubbed Barry the wrong way from the beginning. He’d looked up the pack when the Council had declared they’d be married. There wasn’t much about them in the libraries, yet they held such a prominent role in Central lycan society. Why did they? How did they? And what was Barry’s purpose? There had to be a reason Barry was chosen. There were many more qualified wolves to fulfill the role of the Snart Pack’s Omega.    

Thoughts from everywhere began to fill his head. Things he'd noticed and never said anything about, and things he hadn't noticed but thinking about now we're quote strange. It was almost as if he'd been diverted from these ideas. Like things he should know about were being covered up. And they were definitely being covered up well. 

Barry stood up in the bath and let the water fall over his body. He grabbed a towel and climbed out. He had to look at his notes. He definitely had to make a stop in Snart’s library. He'd just realized that Bernard had been choosing all his research materials. Barry had never actually gone through the library himself. Materials were always brought to him. The library was definitely extensive and held a lot of information. Barry would start by unraveling this mystery there. He'd used the expertise he was known for in the Central Police Department. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

Barry quickly dried off. He pulled on the robe he had discarded and tied it tightly. He drained the tub and recapped the soaps and scents before making his way back into the room. He grabbed his journal of notes he'd been taking during his time here and headed for the door. He was going straight to the library and no one was going to stop him. He opened the door to his room and looked down the hall. 

Strange. No one was there. The manor was usually bustling with kids and the pack members doing their work. He stepped out, pulled the door shut behind him, and made his way down the hall and to the library. He got to the end of the hall and eyed the door right before the library. It led the way to Snart’s room, but Barry knew that Snart spent much more time in his study on the third floor than his bedroom. He passed the door as he made his way to the large double doors of the library. He inhaled deeply, the musky scent of the ink mixed with old papers filled his nose. He gave the large library a once over. He didn't really know where to start, but he knew what he'd use to find out.

He closed the library doors and made his way to the large mahogany desk on the left of the room. He set his journal down on the table and pulled out the crumpled papers he'd folded and stuck between the first and second pages. The pages were the edited notes he’d found after his first few months at the manor. He figured they’d be a good lead considering they seemed to be fairly accurate and left a lot of information. He read them over to himself before setting them down. He leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed. Those first few months of notes were so confusing. The connections this family had and their long history was going to be tedious to look through. Just a look at the notes and he already felt overwhelmed. He took a deep breath. He’d been helping the police force for a few years now. Joe helped him get in and Singh taught him everything he knew. Barry used the library and anything else he could get his hands on coming from other countries to figure out his cases. He only had this library and his prior knowledge to count on this time, so the brunt of this would have to be constant observation. With this Barry made a choice, he was going to start attending events and gatherings with Snart whether he liked it or not. Barry was going to find out the mystery of this family and why he was chosen to become a part of it. He wanted to know at least that much. Needed to know that after all the times they’d passed on him, the Alpha Council suddenly pulled him from his home and sent him to the depths of hell. 

He got straight to work using the book he hadn’t finished yet. He had a general idea where things were located in the library, so finding books wouldn’t be hard in theory. Barry just didn’t know where all this information would lead him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be found dead in the bottom of a well anywhere. He knew of many packs that did not treat their pack members well and they often fought for power. The Snart Pack didn’t seem anything like that, but Barry couldn’t exactly rule that out. With that thought, he read through the book quickly, but not carelessly. He made sure to write down everything he would need to look at later based on his knowledge. They day soon passed in a blur of text, ink, and yellowed paper, but Barry hadn’t stopped until the clock chimed seven times to indicate that dinner was being served. Barry looked at himself. Ink was smeared all over his arms and he was sure there was some smudged onto his face and neck, but he was already late and his stomach gurgled noisily.   

He made his way down the stairs at his own pace and walked in just as Snart took his seat. Barry took his own seat. He didn’t notice the amused look and the raised eyebrow in his direction, but he ignored it. His food was settled in front of him and he took a bite. He debated on setting his plan into motion now,, but decided to wait until Snart was comfortable. It was likely that he’d just walked in from town and he was always antsy right as he returned to the manor. Barry ate his food slowly. He noticed Snart hadn’t really touched his dinner. Barry knew it was odd. If there was one thing that Barry picked up on in his time here was that Snart was never wasteful. He always finished his food and made sure leftovers were put to good use. 

“S-something wrong?” Barry sipped at his water. He wasn’t particularly interested, but small talk was something. 

He saw Snart’s eyes slowly move to him. Barry nearly held his breath as his icy eyes moved over him. Snart stayed quiet and Barr was sure he wouldn’t respond, but was surprised when Snart actually opened his mouth to reply. 

“Peachy.” 

Barry raised an eyebrow. He debated on whether or not to reply, but settled on a curt nod before he went back to eating. Snart eventually finished about half his food before standing and leaving. Barry returned to his room for the night. He hadn’t got much down in terms of notes, but he needed to start somewhere. At work, Barry had a general layout of how everything worked, but here he knew he’d have to develop everything from scratch and it would definitely take some time. He closed his eyes so he could get some sleep. He would start again in the morning and hopefully make some progress. 

Barry found himself in the library early this morning. He was particularly excited today.  He had finished another book late the night before. He’d decided on going to bed so he could check his notes with fresh eyes the next morning. Barry grabbed some more pieces of paper and started writing and graphing out a condensed version of what he started nearly a month and a half ago no that h’d finished his most recent book. He hadn’t read Snart’s writings or the writings of his parents and grandparents yet. Bernard had all the books under lock and key per Snart’s request. Only Bernard was able to go through the Snart historical archives along with Snart and possibly Lisa. He’d need permission. Barry only knew of Snart and Lisa that held the pack’s family name. The rest were part of the pack with separate surnames or their family had served the back for centuries. Barry decided he’d have to forgo that information for now. No matter how valuable it would be to him. He’d made many connections to things in his notes that helped to create a framework for his theories. Barry just had to get to the bottom of Snart and Lisa. He wrote their names on the paper and circled each one separately.

He immediately crossed out Snart because he would never give him access. He knew he’d get the information from Bernard, but it would take too long. He was only mid-way through the Snart Pack history and even though Barry was greatly interested in the history, he couldn’t get through the books fast enough. He needed specific information. Lisa was his best bet, but Lisa was rarely allowed in the manor. He’d have to figure out the rules behind that. Bernard might know, but he’d deem it Snart’s business. Plus, Barry hadn’t spoken to Bernard at all in the past month, and it was rightly deserved. Barry also couldn’t hobble his way to town or wherever Lisa was to find her in his condition. He’d have to deal with Snart. Maybe he’d slip and actually tell him. They had been conversing more in the past month. They’d had a whole conversation last night at dinner. 

He wasn’t sure if the pack had regular meetings like the one he attended previously or if it was just a special occasion. Snart hasn’t been home very often in the past week. Yesterday was the first time he’d been at dinner in a while. The Alpha Council did deal with long hours, but even then they had to leave for home at some point in the day. Sometimes Snart never returned home, so where could he be going? Maybe he visited the other representatives? Barry had written it down, but immediately scratched it out. It was too farfetched to see all of them every single week. They also seemed to function just fine on their own. 

Barry decided to leave what he had written under Snart’s crossed out name. Alpha Council. Lisa. Events. He decided to add events considering Snart was an Alpha of status and he’d be required to attend events around the country and the state. He scribbled it down under the crossed out representatives. He moved on to Lisa. Where would she be? Was she in town? And most importantly why was she not permitted to return home except on occasion? Those were the immediate questions he wrote down under her name. He knew Lisa was Snart’s only sibling. He tried to remember what his first impressions of her was when they met. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. What had she smelled like when he met her? He immediately thought of her perfume, but that was not her natural scent. He tried to forget the smell as he dug deeper into his mind. What did she smell like?

He remembered earth. Damp earth. She also smelled faintly of liquor. Maybe stale beer? Barry didn’t often drink, so he was at a loss. He wrote down what he remembered, but tried to think harder. She smelt like other people. Many other people, but that depends on where someone lives. Of course Barry would smell many different scents of others on her if she visited the town’s market everyday or worked with other people constantly. Barry tried to pinpoint some scents. They were very general and Barry couldn’t recognize any of them, but they were very musky. The scents were strong which meant that she was often around Alphas. Barry knew Lisa was a beta, so she wouldn’t be at Alpha Council. Where would you go that had many Alphas present? He wrote down what he could come up with and lined up all the information he could. He wrote location in capitals next to it. He stared at the paper, perplexed. Where would someone live or attend often with so many Alphas that their scent would mingle with hers so strongly that it became part of her natural scent?  

“A brothel.”

Barry jumped and banged his knee against the wooden desk. He let out a pained gasp. He scurried to cover the papers as a deep chuckle came from behind him. He was so deep in thought that he hadn’t noticed Mick come in at all. He cursed himself. He should have known better than to do this out in the open. Mick was Snart’s right hand. Barry was sure he was in for some punishment or at least getting yelled at again. He sighed as he removed his arms from the papers he’d been writing on. 

“Calm down, Kid. Yer heart’s gonna pop outta your chest at the rate it’s goin.” Mick grinned. 

“S-sorry. I-I just didn’t hear you come in. Did you need something?” Barry smiled weakly. 

Mick shook his head. It was only then that Barry realized his was holding a beer bottle in his hand. “Interesting notes you have there, Kid. Wanna tell me why all the questions.” 

Barry bit his lip. Yup, huge trouble. He would get it if Mick told Len. “I was just interested in Lisa that’s all.” 

Mick laughed loudly. “Sorry, Kid. Lisa doesn’t go for your type. Not to mention your already Snart’s.” 

“I don’t belong to Snart!” Barry immediately bit out turning to Mick.

Barry glared at the devilish look on Mick’s face, but held himself together. 

“Snart did tell me you were a feisty one. ‘N here I thought you were just the homemaker Omega that listened to his every word. You even call him Snart. Never heard of no spouse that didn’t call their husband by their first name. Guess he hasn’t gotten you to bed yet either based on your attitude.

“Wasn’t hard and no he hasn’t. Like I’d ever let him anyway.” Barry muttered rolling his eyes. 

Mick raised an eyebrow. “Your an interesting little Omega aren’t ya?”   

Barry shrugged as Mick took a seat across from him. Barry eyed their distance as Mick chuckled.

“Yer, educated and you have a mouth on you.” Mick said as he took a drink of his beer. I like you kid. You definitely have old Snart riled up.”

“That has to be a joke..” Barry scoffed. 

“Scout’s honor.” Mick saluted and took another swig of his drink. “Never was a scout though.”

“Are you just here to use intimidation tactics on me, Mick?” Barry asked, cutting to the chase. He was suddenly tired of this game. He was already in trouble and he did not want to prolong any of it if he didn’t have to. 

“Kid, if you think this is intimidation, then you haven’t seen intimidation.” Mick eyed Barry a smirk on his face. 

“Then why are you here?” Barry demanded through clenched teeth. 

“Snart called. Needed me to check on you since he won’t be back for a couple a days.” 

“Snart send someone to check on me? He doesn’t even look at me twice. He would never send someone to check on me of all people.” Barry said as he crossed his arms. It was a total trick. It had to be.

“Tell ya what, Kid. Why don’t you tell me why you’re anxious to know about Lisa, and I’ll give you some information.” Mick propositioned. 

Barry looked at Mick warily. He knew Mick wanted something or was looking for something. He just didn’t know what. Barry did want the information though. He would just have to take the chance and hopefully catch some fish.

“Why do you want to know?” Barry asked suspiciously. 

Mick shrugged. “It’s always fun to get Snart riled up, and I’ve got some time to kill.”

Barry watched as Mick downed the rest of his beer. He thought about it and figured why not. He had no where to start and Mick seemed a good as help as he could get right now. 

“Fine.”

Mick nodded as he set down his beer bottle. He motioned for Barry to start. 

“I know there’s something strange going on this pack, Mick. I’m always kept at arm's length. Before I got hurt, I did nothing but chores for four months or more. I’m confined to my bed for my “studies” and worst of all, I’m not even respected by my own Alpha.” 

Mick crossed his arms as he stared at Barry. “You think Lisa’s the key to finding out everything you want to know?” 

“I don’t know? Maybe she is, but she’s a start and the only lead I have right now.” Barry replied. 

“Why’s that?” 

“She mentioned that she doesn’t usually return home. That she can’t.” 

“What does that have to do with you?” Mick asked.

“It’s suspicious.”      

“And why do you think so?” 

“Because who just kicks out their own sister? They’re family! Family sticks together.” Barry’s voice raised slightly.

“You mean like how you stick by your father?” 

Barry sat back in his seat. His eyes slit as he looked over Mick. “That’s different.” 

“I think it’s the same, Barry.” 

The sudden used of his name jarred Barry. It was strange to hear especially coming from Mick. The the serious tone he used didn’t help either. 

“You know, I’m getting nothing from this deal, Mick.” Barry tried to make his voice drip with as much accusation as he could muster. 

“You’re not the only one with a sob story, Barry.” 

“I didn’t say I was, Mick.” Barry returned in the same malice filled tone Mick spoke in. “I didn’t choose to be a part of this pack.”

“Didn’t you though?” Mick prompted. 

“I would never have chosen a pack like this to join. I was fine with my own.” 

“Were you really?” 

“Of course I was! I was fine with my job at the police station. I was fine living my life with Joe, Iris, and Wally, and I was fine not being confined to a bed for more than half the day because of this stupid injury that Snart caused!” Barry stood and slammed his hands on the table. He was seething. He couldn’t catch a break from anyone today. He didn’t know why everyone was blaming him for being forced into this so called pack. 

“You put off being wed, Barry.” 

“And Snart chose me, Mick! I didn’t have a choice in who I would be married to! Snart is the head of the Alpha Council and they chose me!” Barry huffed.

“Do you know why you were chosen, Barry?” 

“Of course not. I don’t have an in with the Alpha Council.” Barry scoffed as he sat down and crossed his arms. He waited for the answer that would inevitably blame him for Snart’s choices. 

“You were chosen as a punishment for Leonard.” Mick said evenly. 

Barry looked at Mick with a raised brow. He had to be kidding. Barry hadn’t done anything in his life. He was an educated Omega that kept to himself. 

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Barry goaded. 

“I didn’t come up with anything. It was told to Snart by the Alpha Council. Leonard was being punished and you were the choice the Alpha Council had in mind. Leonard had no choice, but to marry you.” 

Barry searched Mick. He looked at his eyes and his body language. All of it remained the same. There was no tick in his heartbeat that showed he was lying. Barry’s eyes widened as it dawned on him. The reason why Snart treated him so badly. The reason why Barry was practically locked away for months in the home. The reason why Snart had no choice but to bring him to that Christmas party. Snart was keeping him away because he never wanted him. He was forced to marry Barry and chose to ignore his existence for a long as he could. It made the he’d yelled make much more sense and it only drove Barry into more anger. He began shaking in his seat as his claws pierced his forearms. His arms were still crossed. Barry tasted the fresh scent of blood in the air. He could feel the burn in his eyelids as his eyes flashed over and over again as if he was losing control. He could feel his fangs inching longer and longer. He saw Mick tense as he too smelled the blood, but what angered Barry more was the smug look Mick gave him because he knew he hit a nerve and he knew that he’d won.

Before he’d do something he regret, Barry slammed the book shut, grabbed his notes, and tore out of the room. He felt the throb in his side, but ignored it as he made his way to his room in a fit of rage. He pulled open the drawer to his side table roughly and threw all the his notes inside. He noticed the candle and its holder. He grabbed it and threw it across the room. It clanged to the floor loudly, candle broken in half. He went straight to his wardrobe and pulled out every single set of robes he had in it and dumped them on the bed. He forced his claws out and clawed off every single Snart crest he’d sewn onto the robes. He shredded every single one to ribbons on the floor before he dumped it all in a heap on the ground. He pulled on his red robes. He looked at himself in the mirror as he fingered the Allen crest. He had robes at home with the West crest on them, but Joe hadn’t allowed Barry to take one. The night he packed up to leave Iris had given him a patch with the West crest on him to have. He’d sewn it to the inside of his robes. He pulled out the ratty knapsack he’d brought his belongings in and shoved in some of the robes lying on the floor. He picked up the pills Snart had given him and threw them inside. It would be good leverage if he needed money. He made his way down the stairs and to the door. The sun was starting to go down. It was already turning dark. Barry pulled the door open, but was stopped. 

“Leaving again so soon, Barry?” Mick smirked from behind him.

Barry turned. Anita and Bernard were next to him looking worried. Barry shook his head. “I’ll be back you can count on that.” 

Barry tightened his robes and he was out the door. Some of the pack members outside tried to prevent him from leaving. He brushed them off with a shake of his head. He bypassed the garage with Snart’s second car and passed by Mick’s own car. He could do this all on his own and he would find the information himself no matter how hurt he was. He knew exactly where he was going this time and he knew exactly where to find Lisa. He didn’t know if Lisa would be welcoming of him considering Mick was anything but. However, he needed to find out the information he wanted to know. Mick had given him a lot of information and now it was time to set everything in motion to find out everything. Bernard’s words echoed in his mind. Was Barry being selfish? Maybe he was, but after all he endured these past few months. He definitely deserved some answers. 

He walked through the path until the sun was completely down. His robes felt warm around him in the winter cold and luckily it hadn’t snowed in the past few days. Spring weather was coming, but that only meant constant rain even if it was gradually getting warmer. It was dark when he reached the edge of town. Barry knew he’d already walked a few miles and he knew he needed to rest. He’d pushed himself all day and the adrenaline of his anger toward Mick had worn off long ago. It would have been better and smarter to start his journey to Lisa in the morning, but he hadn’t been thinking. The anger had taken over him. Barry did feel better knowing that he knew where he was going. It was the only werewolf brothel in Central and Barry had helped investigate it many times before with the police. Barry’s only real problem would be his constant pain. 

It was easier and safer to go through town to get to it than to risk going around it and getting caught up by smugglers or kidnappers. Omegas went for a high price these days and people wouldn’t hesitate to use or break their goods first. Barry continued to travel through the town until less and less people were around. He found one of his old spots he used to stay in as a child on the street. It was a tight fit and he didn’t have much wiggle room to adjust in case his stomach hurt, but it would have to do. It was warm thanks to being a spot around houses that kept their fire places burning and Barry was thankful. The place reminded him of the time where he and a few other kids would attempt to all stay there, but those kids were long gone whether dead, kidnapped, sold off, or hopefully something good. No one seemed to be using it anymore Barry didn’t really want to know what that meant. He knew that he’d have a short night’s sleep. Dawn would be in a few hours and he needed to leave as soon as possible so he wouldn’t be recognized by anyone in town. Wearing red was sure to make him stand out, but not many recognized the Allen Pack’s colors as quickly as the Snart Pack’s colors. He closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He just hoped that his stomach would let him sleep the time he needed. 

Barry woke up to a few streaks of sunlight barely filling the sky. His stomach gurgled with hunger, but Barry ignored it. He’d gone without food a lot longer than a few hours before. Admittedly that was quite a few years ago, but Barry knew he could manage. He maneuvered himself out of his spot and dusted himself off. He grabbed the knapsack he’d used as a pillow and pulled it over his shoulder. He looked both ways from the alley wall he’d hidden behind before making his way out and down the street as quietly and quickly as he could. He needed to at least make it past the Alpha Council quarters before the morning workers were out. If anyone in the Alpha Council, especially Snart, knew he was there then he’d be shipped back to the manor for sure or worse. He quickly made his way through town. He weaved through the streets in an effort to forgo walking right next to the Alpha Council quarters. He’d made it just after the clock in the middle of town chimed six times. From the Alpha Council to the brothel would be the day’s walk if he was lucky and nothing happened. The brothel kept itself well hidden and far off the path to keep everyone’s business there discreet, and so that humans wouldn’t wander and mingle with werewolves and other supernatural creatures. 

He just hoped Lisa would want to entertain his questions and not throw him out then and there for questioning her brother’s actions right to her face. It was a huge gamble for Barry and the journey would be useless if he didn’t get any answers, but he knew he had to try. Mick probably would have informed Snart that he’d left by now. Snart just wouldn’t know where he left to. He doubt he’d come looking unless he knew an exact location. He’d run out of the manor, but he was sure Mick had no idea where he was going. Their best guess would be with the Wests, but they hadn’t tried that the first time. Snart hadn’t bothered when Barry left the first time, so he wouldn’t bother now. Barry took a short rest just outside of Central gates. It was the only official way out of the city, and the only way to the path that he’d need to take. Unfortunately, his injury was starting to catch up on him. He should have known it wouldn’t be a good day. He took a seat on the porch of an old, rundown inn that he used to sneak into as a child. He didn’t have a particularly good or safe childhood after his parents died and before Joe took him in, but just remembering the old spots he used to take refuge in made him feel nostalgic. 

He was long gone by the time anyone realized he’d stopped to rest. He walked out the gates and into the forest the trail led to. He made his way through the forest as he scented the air. He looked for the familiar smells that he remember from Lisa. the Earth was damp, so it was located well into the forest. There were many animal tracks and scents Barry picked up on as he entered the forest deeper and deeper. The sun hadn’t set yet, so there was still some daylight, but he knew he’d have to get moving fast. People that went to the brothel took the back roads out in the open that went around the city. Smugglers and robber took the forest road, and it was worrying Barry that he hadn’t found the brothel yet. He pushed forward until he came to a clearing that was masked by magic. Barry knew because he’d felt the change in the air around him when he’d walked through. Cars lined the road and Barry could hear music coming from the rather large building. He took a deep breath and made his way to the door. He stopped just before the cars started, but was pushed roughly. 

“Look’s like they’ve got a newbie here.” the voice sad as Barry picked himself up from the ground. 

Barry looked up at the sleazy looking Alpha eyeing him. 

“We should take him up to a room. Don’t you think?” 

“I’m not a worker here.” Barry replied as he stood up. His stomach was killing him. He’d pushed himself just to reach here before nightfall and he’d be damned if someone was going to try and take him.  

“But any Omega is up to being used if they’re around these parts. Don’t you think, Anton?”

Another Alpha came up behind Barry and hugged him from behind. Barry shifted and pushed himself away and out of his arms. He held his arms out in warning as the two Alphas stepped closer. Barry’s eyes moved between the two of them. He couldn’t fight in his condition, so he’d have to do a hell of a job defending himself. 

“What? You think you’re too good for us?” the Alpha continued as he grabbed Barry’s arm roughly. 

Barry pulled his arm away in seconds and was about to elbow the other Alpha in an attempt to run when he heard a sound behind him. His eyes immediately went to the sound and found Lisa in all black with her arms crossed and tapping her heeled boots 

“Now boys, you already know how I run my establishment. All work is done inside.” 

“We’ll be happy to take him inside and get him paid for, Lisa.” Anton smirked. 

Barry felt disgusted. No way would he let any of these Alphas touch him. No one would touch him again. He glared at the Alpha chuckling in his direction. 

“That would be great, hun, but he’s not for sale.” Lisa growled out as she punched him in the stomach. She grabbed the other Alpha and elbowed him in the face. The two Alphas crumpled to the ground in pain as a wolf jogged up to Lisa. Barry couldn’t hear what she was saying, but the wolf nodded and moved to lift the unconscious wolves on the ground.

Barry looked at her in surprise as she turned to him with a sweet smile. “Right through here, my dear.”

Barry nodded after a second and followed her inside. Barry wrinkled his nose in disgust as soon as he stepped through the doors. He heard Lisa laugh. 

“You’ll get used to the smell.” 

Barry snorted hoping she was right. He didn’t need to constantly smell alcohol and the stench of sex in the air. He followed Lisa up some stairs. He didn’t dare look around. She pulled open a door and motioned him inside. 

“I could have defended myself, you know.” Barry said as he walked into the room. 

Lisa stared at him as if looking him over. Barry stood in front of her with crossed arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response. 

“Get some rest. You look like you need it. Lenny isn’t here if that’s who you’re looking for. Though I don’t even know how you found me.” Lisa said simply before she moved to pull the door shut. 

Barry took a seat on the bed. He set his bag down and looked up at her. “I’m not here for Snart. I’m here to talk to you.” 

Lisa stopped mid pull. She grinned at his response. “Now isn’t that interesting? Most people would kill to find Lenny, but then again you’re not most people are you?” 

“I don’t know what you're implying.” Barry said crossly. 

Lisa tsked and wagged a finger. “You’ll have to wait if you need me, Barry. I’ll see you in a couple of hours. Get some rest.” 

Lisa pulled the door closed and Barry swore he heard the click of a lock. He sighed as he moved to make himself comfortable. Like brother like sister and it made Barry extremely annoyed. He was seriously so close to being done with the Snart family. He did have to admit that it was better than being thrown out from the get go. She wasn’t so much like her brother. She kind of had some inkling of a heart. She was also not wrong. He did need the rest. The journey had been short but took him extra time due to his foolishness and his injury.  The time to rest would help him clear his head and it would benefit to settle his thoughts. It would be good to think of where to start with Lisa rather than just blurt everything he knew out incoherently. So Barry laid in the bed he escorted to. He didn't bother pulling up the silk covers, but did turn onto his side. The pain from his side numbed his body as he closed his eyes and breathed in an attempt to relax.   

Barry didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but a hard knock on the door woke him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for a clock but found none in the room. That was definitely strange. He flinched when the door opened and slammed against the wall. He crossed his arms over himself as a pathetic attempt at protection. He raised an eyebrow when Snart walked into the room followed by Lisa. Snart stopped in front of him while Lisa gently closed the door and locked it from the inside.  Snart turned to Lisa and waited. She nodded after a few moments and then he turned his gaze back to Barry. 

“You run away every time something doesn't go your way?” Snart said with an amused smirk on his face.

Barry rubbed his eye once more in nonchalance. “I don't know what you're talking about.” he shrugged. Barry wasn’t going to say no. There had been many times before he’d been married that he’d run away from his problems, but he always did it within in reason. In this case, he’d ran away to find answers.

“Barry.” Lisa said as she eyed him. “Tell him why you're here.”

Barry looked between the two and sighed. The Snart pack could be incredibly annoying yet sincere when they wanted to be. It irked Barry to no end. 

Barry sat up fully and crossed his legs on the bed. He noticed Snart eying what he was wearing, but made no comment. “I came here for some answers.” 

“What makes you think a brat Omega like you deserves any.” Snart snapped.

“Lenny!”

Barry snorted. Lisa seemed the type to always back up her brother, so Barry thought it was strange that she was trying to help him. Unless their plan was to confront him in these roles in order to make him let his guard down. Barry thought about what was happening and wondered if he was just feeling paranoid. He had no reason to be before. It was just after recent events with Mick and Bernard, Barry wasn't too sure he could trust anyone in this pack. They all liked keeping secrets. Now Barry had kept a secret or two from Joe. He would admit that. Iris and Wally had done the same, but it was never the types of secrets that he'd been finding out about. Decade long lies. Maybe even century old lies that this pack just took to be the normal way of life.

Barry already knew he'd never belong in the pack. He just didn't think he'd be such a problem that he was the weakest link for everyone.

“You just like retreating to think too much. Don't you?”

Barry snapped his head up at Snart’s voice. 

“I can guarantee that you’re probably the most recent reason for that.” Barry snapped back. 

“You give me too much credit, Barry.” Snart smirked. Barry’s eyes narrowed. He hated when Snart said his name like that. He hated that it came off like he was knew everything and Barry knew nothing. Like Snart held everything in his hands at all times. 

“Am I getting the answers or not?!” Barry growled as his eyes flashed in anger. 

“A tad touchy are we?” Snart drawled. He moved to take a seat in the arm chair across from Barry. He set his right ankle on his knee and  leaned back in the chair. He waved a hand carelessly into the hair. 

“Ask away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the long wait for this chapter. It was nearly 3/4 of the way written by the end of April, but the end of the school took much of my time since I was more dedicated to helping my students finish up their grade requirements. I was also out of the country with little to no internet over the summer. My time's become worse since last year since I know work full time and I'm attending school for my masters degree full time as well, so the last quarter of this chapter was written in the small increments of time I have now. I will try to be better about it now that it's half way through the semester. :) 
> 
> Next time, we're checking in with what's going o with Caitlin, Cisco, Hartley, and Virgil. Also don't think bad of Mick and Bernard this chapter. All will be explained in the following chapter where we'll be back in Len's POV! 
> 
> If you want to talk to me about this fic you're welcome to ask me anything on my tumblr momomoon.tumblr.com :D


End file.
